Zelda y la distorsion del tiempo
by Seiya123
Summary: Link deberá reunir las doce agujas del tiempo para prevenir los planes malevolos de la sombra de un ser que desea liberar a Ganondorf y causar caos en el tiempo de Hyrule, el heroe que vino de los cielos debera ayudar a Susan y a Francis
1. El guerrero que vino de los cielos

Hola, soy Seiya 123, y quería subir mi fanfic de Zelda, que lo disfruten, el próximo lo subire el 11 de Abril

**La Leyenda de Zelda y la distorsión del tiempo**

**Capítulo 1: El guerrero que vino de los cielos**

* * *

Hace mucho tiempo, un malvado ser amenazo la paz y conquisto gran parte de Hyrule, incluyendo al Castillo Hyrule, la princesa Zelda escapó a tiempo, un joven de los bosques de sangre Hylian saco de su pedestal a la espada Maestra en el Templo del Tiempo y estuvo siete años en el Reino Sagrado, despertó como un adolescente y derroto al mal, quién fue encerrado por la princesa y los sabios, el joven volvió a su tiempo y aviso a las autoridades sobre el plan del rey Gerudo Ganondorf, quién fue encerrado también en este presente, y el joven fue en un viaje para reencontrarse con alguien muy apreciado por él en su corcel, más nunca volvió, los sabios discutieron un siglo después sobre los hechos, ya que aún tenían un gran problema frente a ellos "GANONDORF"

Uno con túnica verde dijo: Podremos retenerlo para siempre?

La otra con túnica morada: Si…él no saldrá

Un tercero con túnica naranja: Y si lo hace, estamos nosotros!

Una voz maléfica se sintió: Jajaja! (Se oyo una carcajada…era la voz de Ganondorf) Malditos sabios, maldito Rauru…maldito Link…yo tendré mi venganza sobre Hyrule

Un cuarto sabio con túnica roja dijo: No insultes al maestro Rauru

Un quinto sabio con túnica azul dijo: Él es como un líder para nosotros

Entro Rauru al lugar: Ganon, Ganon, Ganon, sin tu trifuerza ni tendrías ese poder

Ganondorf: Ha nacido una Zelda según oí (Mira a dos de los sabios)

El primero: Y no le harás daño

El tercero: No puedes!

Ganondorf: ("Falta que venga ese inútil de verde") Yo no lo haré! ("Quizás él si" Y miro a su alrededor como buscando algo y dijo) No me vengan con historias de viajes en el tiempo, eso no puede existir…o si?

Rauru se molesta: Olvidas que yo he guiado a Link en sus aventuras? Ingenuo de tu parte realmente, Ganondorf

Ganondorf: Si me liberan, no hare nada (Hace un gesto de vacilación)

Rauru: Nunca te vamos a dejar ir

Ganondorf dijo: Quizás sea el final para la monarquía, Mwahahaha!

Rauru: Qué planeas?

Ganondorf pone una cara sombría: No, que podría pasar en estos momentos es lo que preguntaría

La segunda: Pongamos más guardias

El tercero: Eso no lo detendrá si actua

El cuarto: Necesitamos un héroe para escoltar a la princesa

Rauru: No…para su bien, Zelda…no debe saber que ella…

El primero: Pero...ella no lo merece

Rauru: Tampoco merece morir ahora, lo hable con el rey Daphnes y me dio el permiso

La segunda: Pero…no…

Rauru: Impa…lo presiento, ella debe ver una sola vez al héroe para entender quién es ella

Impa: Sabés donde va a aparecer?

Rauru: Lo imagino…quizás si ella ve la trifuerza de…

Ganondorf: Je! Seguro debe vivir en un lugar común y corriente, desean alejar a Zelda del castillo, cuando salga, yo voy a destruirlos y obtener las otras trifuerzas

El primero: El héroe quizás ni tiene la trifuerza del valor, digo, puede ser una posibilidad

Ganondorf: Eso no te lo crees ni tu mismo!

El tercero lo confronta: Pero si nos amenaza quizás está planeando escapar

El cuarto: Nunca te dejaremos ir Ganon, cuya maldad no conoce fronteras

Rauru: Y si llegas a lograrlo, te encerraremos de vuelta Dragmire!

Ganondorf: Yo se que en unas horas estarán desesperados

Rauru: No puede ser (Estaba nervioso "Qué trama?")

Ganondorf: ("Sombra mía, desata el caos en el mundo!")

* * *

Siete años después

En el patio de una iglesia, unos niño jugaban entre si a las escondidas

La niña le dijo al niño: Eso es trampa Link

El niño le respondió: Si dejarás de quejarte, me habrías ganado

Un anciano los reprende: Link! Susan, podrían dejar de hacer tanto ruido

Susan: Lo siento, sacerdote

Link: Yo también lo siento

Sacerdote: Juegan juntos los dos aquí y arruinan la misa

Susan: Bueno, Link deseaba hablar con usted

El anciano se pone junto a Link: Que deseas hablar conmigo Link

Link: Me gustaría tener la espada maestra, sacerdote

Un chico apareció y le dijo: Púf! Yo merezco obtener esa espada

Link: Quieres pelear, Francis? (Trata de pegarle, pero lo detiene el sacerdote)

Sacerdote: Basta, sólo el más digno lo recibirá y ustedes son muy jóvenes

Francis: Usted dijo que me lo iba a dar

El sacerdote: Yo no dije eso Francis, si lo malinterpretaste es problema tuyo

Link: Me lo iba a dar a mi

El Sacerdote: No! Dije que incluso si alguno de ustedes gana lo recibirían, pero solamente uno

Francis: Usted Ayuda todo el tiempo a Link

El sacerdote cruza los brazos: A ti te miman demasiado, Francis

Francis: Maldito Link, me quita a mi chica y ahora me quiere quitar mi espada

Susan: Mi padre conoce a tu padre Francis, le va a decir lo que dijiste

Francis: No se lo digas a tu padre

Susan lo reta: Si se lo digo, y lo va a ver

Francis: Si le dices, que no vea a mi padre

Susan: No tiene elección, por jerarquía él sirve a tu padre

Francis se ruboriza: También sirve a ese búho?

Sacerdote: Más respeto con su alteza!

Susan: No cuento por chisme, si no porque te lo mereces!

Francis: Bueno, no eres como mamá, ella si es media chismosa

Susan: No seas así

Francis: Y mamá cuenta lo que hace papá en su tienda

Susan: Los asuntos administrativos de tu padre no interesan a nadie, no es chisme del todo

Francis: Tu mamá y mi mamá se conocen, verdad? Siempre hablo de tu mamá

Susan: Ella conocía a mi mama, quién murió cuando nací

Francis: Tuvo una enfermedad según lo que me dijeron, y cuando fuimos a verlos te conocí y todo marchaba bien…hasta que preferiste salir con este zángano (Y mira a Link)

Link: Miserable! Por qué me insultas?

Francis: Porque si…

Link se burla de él: Los chicos que vienen acá dicen que soy peculiar, no necesito título de nobleza ni nada

Francis: Pero eres popular sólo porque eres extraño, ella me quiere a mi

Link: Olvidalo, me ama a mí, yo la salve de un octorok

Francis: Yo lo hice, tonto! (Y se miran enojados)

Susan: Basta los dos!

Link: Lo siento

Francis: Yo también lo siento

Susan se ruboriza: No hablen por mi, no dije que los amaba

Link mira a otra parte: Perdón

Francis trata de taparse la cara: Que vergüenza…

Susan: Y tus padres, Link? Nunca hablaste sobre ellos?

Link: Nunca los conocí, Impa fue como una madre para mí…

Susan se lamenta de haber preguntado: Lo...lamento

Francis: Sigue viva?

Sacerdote: Bueno, yo no lo se, se había ido hace tres años, yo lo cuido desde entonces a Link

Francis: Uy…vino

Un búho gigante los miraba: Príncipe, su padre lo busca

Francis: No soy príncipe, al menos deje de serlo

El buho gira la cabeza 180° y el chico se asusta: Ah, no?

Francis: Yo seré un heroe, no un noble, no voy a ir, sólo no, vale?

Buho: Yo te acompañare, iremos sin quejas, te parece? Smith? (Mira al sacerdote)

Smith: Haz lo que quieras con él

Buho: Vamonos!

Francisc: Que mal (Subió al lomo del búho)

Link: Realmente es feo ser hijo del rey de la ciudad Hylian del sur

Smith: Es el consejero del rey substituto y también se transforma en búho

Susan: Son relativos?

El buho contesta: No, fin del tema

Francis: Ya fue…era preferible el gobierno con Zelda

Smith: PRINCIPE!

Se fueron

Susan se sorprende: Ese buho es Rauru, el Rey sustituto?

Smith: Así es… pero él no siempre fue un rey, mi señora, yo de hecho fui…un sabio

Susan: Un sabio?

* * *

Flashback

Smith era el primero de los sabios, el del bosque: Ganondorf se escapo, Link no está!

Impa: Oh, no…dónde estará el niño, esperemos que ese…

Pero Ganondorf aparece con el bebe, Jejeje! Me entrego ante ustedes, sabios

Impa se sorprende: No vas a oponer resistencia?

Ganondorf: No, me rindo...

Smith lo encadena en un instante: Eres un mentiroso, Ganondorf, yo no te creo

Ganondorf: No necesito eso, ya hice lo que tenía que hacer

Impa: El niño…la trifuerza no...!

Ganondorf: Jajajajaja!

Rauru aparece enfurecido: Ganondorf! Qué le hiciste?

Fin del Flashback

* * *

Smith: Había un rey llamado Daphnes…me voy (Cuando se fue estaba nervioso)

Link: Y ese?

Susan:… (No dijo nada "Ese nombre…me suena")

* * *

Siete años después

Link luchaba contra Francis en un coliseo, Susan los miraba en la platea y estaba mirando la pelea, también veía la pelea Rauru con el rey Scott, el padre de Francis y había mucha gente allí mismo

Francis: La espada es mía y Susan también!

Link: El padre de ella es el rey de la ciudad Hylia del este, crees que va a salir contigo sólo por eso?

Francis lo ataco y Link bloquea el ataque con su escudo: Ja! Un escudo y una espada de madera…me decepcionas, una espada y escudo debería ser así (Su espada y escudo eran de ácero)

Link contraataco y le hizo una herida en la mejilla

Francis: No!

Link: Me los regalo Impa, dijo que eran de mi padre y para tu información si son muy útiles mis armas ya que yo soy mejor guerrero que tú, la próxima que me insultes te corto la lengua

Francis le saca la lengua: Atrevete, hazlo (Link casi amaga con atacarlo)

Susan los miraba preocupada: ("No quiero que luchen por mi, deseo detener la pelea")

El rey Rauru aparece al lado de ella de forma inesperada en su forma hyliana

Rauru: No se aflija, no permitiré que ninguno de los dos muera...son buenos amigos como para que se maten entre ellos

Susan: ("Qué raro, la forma en que me habla…") Bueno, al menos me tranquiliza que al ser los mejores ya no habrán más peleas…su majestad? Cómo? Qué paso con el rey?

Rauru ya no estaba

Francis ataco a Link y le quito su espada

Francis: Listo…ya gane!

Link estaba en desventaja: Diantres, mi espada

Francis: Te rindes?

Link: Sólo posees habilidades básicas, pero no eres un guerrero

Francis: Te rehusas a perder, te ayudo?

Link: Claro que no (Y de una patada manda a Francis al suelo, agarró su espada de madera y le quito a Francis su espada y escudo con un ataque giratorio

Francis: Oh, no! Mis…mis…eh! (Estaba nervioso)

Link le apunto con la espada y Rauru hablo

Rauru: Es obvio, Link es el ganador!

Link: Yahooo!

La gente le aplaudía y Francis lloraba

Francis: Nooo! Debí haber entrenado más

Susan parecía precupada

Una mujer que estaba en el lugar le pregunto a la chica: Y usted quién quería que gane de los dos?

Susan: No se…nunca estuve…nunca estuve a favor de ninguno de los dos, ya que son mis amigos!

* * *

Un sujeto llego a un extraño lugar lleno de relojes, llevaba una máscara

El sujeto: Este es el salón prohibido del Templo del Tiempo y… (Señala un reloj gigante, abajo había un reloj de arena pequeño) Esto rige el tiempo, (La oscuridad que emanaba él cubrió el lugar y el reloj perdió sus agujas y el pequeño reloj de arena quedo destruido) ahora al mundo le queda solo el caos, regrese, amo Ganondor! Usted será liberado cuando el reloj de una vuelta completa (Y desapareció en uno de los retratos

En la arena de batalla

* * *

Smith: ("Tal cómo lo dijo Rauru, aún no ocurrió ese milagro, pero el chico gano, será que…esto se trata de que él es el héroe?")

Rauru aparece al lado de él: Lo sabía…de alguna forma Ganondorf…sin embargo lo detuvimos en seguida, pero todo fue en vano…pero si…él es el héroe, incompleto, pero lo es (El tiempo comenzó a distorsionarse y la gente se paralizaba menos ellos dos y Link, también Susan y Francis se salvaron) Cómo?

Link: Qué paso?

Susan: Y mi padre?

Francis: Oh, no…es verdad esto? El mío estaba en la platea

Rauru: Se han paralizado y se convirtieron en piedra (Todos salvo ellos se convirtieron en piedra) No es posible (Mira a Link) Joven héroe, te llevaré al Templo del Tiempo, esto es totalmente extraño, el reloj sagrado…alguien tuvo que haber hecho algo malvado en ese lugar

Link: Pero necesito la espada Maestra

Susan: Salva a mi padre, Link!

Francis: Te ayudaré para que ayudes al mío

Link: Francis…

Rauru: Bien, pero no te daré la espada

Link: Por?

Rauru: No eres digno aún, cuando lo seas…la espada será tuya

Link: Digno?

Rauru: Tu corazón es sincero, pero aún presumes de tus habilidades, esa es tu debilidad y la espada no te aceptará

Link: Esto es injusto!

Francis: No hay tiempo…Link no podrá...

Rauru: No es necesario, no creo que esto sea tan terrible, no es necesaria la espada

Link: Y tú qué crees que sea?

Rauru: Gerudos como siempre, no hay otra duda sobre ello

Susan: Pero no será…

Rauru se puso nervioso: Imposible, él no va a salir de allí…además allí está…la espada mágica…o eso creo…ya no me acuerdo muy bien, pero podría estar allí

Susan: La espada mágica?

Rauru: ("Nunca dude de las palabras del héroe, encerrar a Ganon fue sencillo…pero…ese Link tenía la trifuerza del valor, pero este Link…no se si será digno siquiera de la espada mágica…") Ya no perdamos tiempo (Y se convierte en búho)

Susan: Pero por qué usted es búho también?

Rauru la ignora: Suban a mi lomo

Link y Francis se subieron a su lomo, pero Susan dudaba

Rauru: Se queda?

Susan: No, iré con ustedes, de acuerdo? (Y va con ellos)

Rauru: Link, sólo pelearas si se tratan de gerudos, tu también Francis, sino se van

Link: Que?

Francis: Nos ve como cobardes?

* * *

En los aires vieron el Templo del Tiempo

Link: Ahí está, en el pueblo antiguo

Francis: Está en ruinas!

Susan: ("Qué raro...estuve allí antes?")

Rauru: Voy a descender allí! (Y descendió al patio…el lugar estaba destruido y fueron al templo) Qué raro…hay cosas que no estaban aquí antes (Ahora habían estatuas)

Link: Nunca estuve aquí de hecho

Rauru: Y estas estatuas…nunca las vi antes de hecho, una está brillando… (Cada estatua mostraba un reloj…uno diurno…y el otro nocturno, el lugar estaba abandonado) la puerta secreta

El templo se cerró sólo

* * *

Link: Qué haremos?

Francis: No hay salida

Susan vio como Rauru toco una ármonica, ella reconoció la melodia y ella canto la misma canción "La cuna de Zelda"

Link: La cuna de Zelda?

Francis: Susan siempre la supo cantar

Susan: Mi mamá me la cantaba desde siempre

Rauru: Y la puerta se abrió finalmente…la puerta secreta claro (Vieron una enorme puerta en uno de los costados) Valla, si que tarda un rato en abrirse, pero ya lo hizo ahora mismo, discúlpenme

Entraron…era un lugar lleno de relojes y había un reloj gigante sin agujas y un pequeño reloj de arena destruido

Rauru: Esto es obra de Ganondorf... (Se asusta) o más bien de un súbdito de él

Francis: Qué debemos hacer?

Susan: Esto es malo!

Link: ("Ganondorf?")

Rauru: Hay doce agujas...un segundo… (Una de las estatuas tenía el número 1 y el símbolo del bosque) allí vivió el anterior Link, parece que no queda otra alternativa

Link: Hay que ir allá!

Rauru: Tu no vas, Link, esto es grave, Ugh!( Cae debilitado al suelo) Creo que mi cuerpo no está en forma, y los otros sabios están lejos

Link: Dejame ir, Rauru!

Rauru: Está bien, ve Link, pediré perdón a las diosas por mi imprudencia, pero ve ahora

Francis: Yo te ayudaré!

Rauru: No! Tú cuidas a Susan, me escuchaste? ("Además…hay otro motivo")

Francis: Si... (Decepcionado)

Rauru: Link, debes ir al Boque Perdido

Link: A pie?

Rauru: Si…pero allí hay un Santuario con un altar...la espada mágica se oculta allí

Link: No estaba acá?

Rauru: No…yo te engañe para que no te quejarás, pero esto si que va en serio, ya no hay tiempo para probarte, es hora de que nos protejas a todos, ve joven héroe que cayó de los cielos, me oíste?

Link: De los cielos?

Rauru: Tú no apareciste frente a nosotros de forma normal

* * *

Flashback

Rauru hablaba con Impa en un lugar en los aires, a lo lejos volaban dragones

Impa: Qué hacemos en este lugar, Rauru

Rauru: El héroe va a aparecer acá, me lo dijo Smith!

Impa: Estamos en las afueras del Templo del Colmillo del Dragón, no estamos seguros acá

Rauru: Él aparecerá acá! (Y ven una luz) Ese es…

Ambos se acercan a un lugar cercano...encima de una estatua estaba un niño llorando, era un bebe…y ambos ancianos miraron al pequeño sorprendidos, el lugar estaba en ruinas

Impa: Es él!

Rauru: Realmente es él, el héroe que cayo de los cielos (Y al niño le brillo una mano, era la trifuerza del valor) Tendremos que proteger a Link…el deberá vivir como un niño normal y tú…

Impa: Esta bien, lo haré por él!

Pero no pudimos, Ganondorf te quito lo esencial para todos

Fin del flashback

* * *

Rauru: Por eso no te puedo dar la espada maestra, tu destino es proteger a Hyrule

Link se quedo medio paralizado: Ya veo…

Susan: Link!

Francis: Viejo, estás bien?

Link: Bien, acepto mi destino ahora mismo!

Susan abraza a Link: Cuídate!

Francis miraba celoso a Link: Lo mismo digo

Link: No se preocupen…volveré pronto! (Y se fue del lugar)

Rauru: ("Cuídate, Link" Y tenía oculta en su mano el mango de una espada)

En la prisión, Ganondorf se reía: Jajaja! Maravilloso!

Alguien aparece con unas túnicas purpuras: Cuando el héroe recupere aquello, tus planes se acabaran

Ganondorf: Qué? Tú eres!

* * *

Link llegó a una aldea…era la Aldea Kakarico

Allí el joven héroe vio una construcción al final de una colina, enfrente de una mansión

Link se detuvo: ("Quién viviría acá?")

Alguien aparece detrás de él: No preguntes acá, te oiran...

Link: ("Oh, no…será una gerudo?")

La mujer dijo: Soy una Sheikah

Link: A mí me parece que me seguiste

La mujer: Dime a que viniste

Link: A salvar a todos

La sheikah dudaba: Hum! Vi lo que hiciste, estoy decepcionada

Link: No me interesa (Agarra el mango de su espada) Muestrate!

La mujer dijo: ("Veo que no cambiaste nada") No vallas al Bosque Perdido o morirás!

Link: Qué dices?

La mujer: Los guardianes no dejarán que des un paso

Link: Viniste sólo para eso?

La mujer: Ves esa mansión? (Señala la mansión gigantes) Vine de allí, ir al Bosque Kokiri o al Bosque Perdido no es nada difícil para mí, pero si lo será para ti, no eres de fiar en la misión

Link: Misión, que te crees? Ademas...qué es el Bosque Kokiri?

La mujer: Dónde nació tu antecesor…o eso era lo que todos creyeron, pero está lleno de mounstros, tú no tienes un valor, careces de ese valor increíble que tienen aquellos que visten el ropaje verde que eventualmente usarás como para llegar allí, verdad? Vuélvete y no regreses!

Link la ataco con su ataque giratorio, pero la mujer lo evade con facilidad

Link: Qué?

La mujer: Es todo lo que tienes? (Y arroja un deku nut en el suelo, el lugar se llena de humo)

Link: Ugh! No veo nada, Argh! (Es pateado en el abdomen por la mujer)

La mujer: Por eso te digo que te vuelvas

Pero Link la golpea con su escudo: Yo no voy a volver a ningún lado…yo debo seguir adelante, así te lo digo. No me subestimes! (Sin embargo la mujer dio una pirueta para atrás)

Link: No! (Y de un golpe de ella cae al suelo) Me…me venció!

La mujer: Te falta mucho…toma está resortera! Contigo sera suficiente...

Link: Esto es para niños (Se decepciona)

La mujer: Si aún tienes ese valor olvidado avanza, sino márchate (Y se va)

De repente vino un goro y le hablo a Link: Te metiste en goroproblemas, muchacho?

Link: Qué es eso? (Mira al goro) Es una piedra gigante!

El goro: Que grosero, gorohermano, yo vine de la Montaña de la muerte

Link: Hay está un bosque llamado, Bosque Kokiri?

El goro: No se que es eso, pero si me acompañas, nuestro líder…

Un anciano se aparece en el lugar: No vallas ahí, muchacho, sin una mejor espada no llegarás lejos...allá está llena de Dodongos, no llegarás ni a la entrada del lugar, morirás!

El goro: Que miedo me dan esos, gorocompadre

Link: Usted sabe…

El anciano lo interrumpe: Así es! (Señala la salida principal) Al sur de Campo Hyrule

Link: Qué…y sin caballo? Está lejisimos

* * *

Finalmente luego de un día llega al Bosque Kokiri

Pero Link estaba devastado y se durmió unos 20 minutos

El lugar era grande

Link: Que tranquilo se ve todo en este lugar

Pero entonces ve como un Skulltula atacaba a alguien y Link la destruye al tirarle una piedra con su resortera, la araña se desvaneció en seguida en un fuego azul y Link fue hacía ese lugar

Era una pequeña cabaña y la persona que estaba siendo atacada era una chica de baja estatura

La chica: Se lo agradezco, señor!

Link se ruboriza: De nada

La chica: Cómo encontraste nuestro bosque?

Apareció en el lugar alguien parecido a aquel que se llamaba en las leyendas Mido: Quién es este?

Link: Pues soy Link

El chico se detuvo: No te lo creo (Señala una casa con unas escaleras grande)

Link: Y esa casa?

El chico: Ahí vivió ese desaparecido Link, eres tú?

Link: Yo?

La chica lo regaña: Claro que no…este hombre es un adulto

El otro: Tienes razón!

Link: Debo irme para allá ( Señala buscando el bosque perdido)

El chico: Y por qué deberíamos dejarte pasar?

Link: No tengo tiempo de explicárselos, debo encontrar el Bosque Perdido!

El chico: Allá arriba… (Señala una colina) pero no llegarás lejos!

La chica: Horrendas criaturas gigantes se aparecieron…y los Skullkids nos molestan

Link los ignora y se acerca a la casa del anterior Link, adentro vio unas botas, una túnica y unas medias, él se las puso y salió del lugar de forma heróica

Link: Quién las habrá puesto allí…será esto para mi?

La chica: Ahora se le parece más…sólo que es demasiado alto

El chico: No te lo creo…incluso podría conseguir…el arco y flecha de hada de la leyenda!

Link: Eh?

* * *

El joven llegó arriba de todo y ingreso al Bosque Perdido

Link: ("Todo está saliendo bien") Ouch! (Sintió un dolor en la cabeza luego de que algo lo golpeará)

Se oyó una risa: Jajaja!

Link: Jejeje! (Se enoja) Has insultado mi honor, te mataré si no te disculpas

Pero le disparan de todas partes

Link es golpeado varias veces en la cabeza: Ay! Auch! Ufa! ("Quién me está atacando a mí ahora")

Y se oyeron más risas: Jijiji!

Link se defendía con su escudo: Rayos!

Pero un niño con una máscara de calavéra se lo quito

Link: Sueltalo! (Y trata de darle un espadazo, pero el otro desaparece con el escudo)

El otro apareció en un árbol: Qué haras?

El lugar estaba lleno de Skullkids

Link le dispara al otro una roca con su arma: Esto!

Y el chico cae con el escudo: Auch!

Link agarra el escudo: Te lo mereces!

De repente se oyen unos pasos enormes, y los otros enemigos huyen

Link se sorprende: Qué les pasa?

Y apareció un Moblin: Quién anda ahí?

Pero Link ya no estaba

Vino otro Moblin: Cuida tu puesto

El otro: Si!

Link: Son Moblins…eh? (Ve un pequeño altar en frente, allí había una aguja de reloj brillando intensamente en el suelo, Link la levanta, era la espada mágica) POR FIN! (Pero es rodeado por Moblins) NO PUEDES ESTAR HABLANDO EN SERIO, ESTO ES RÍDICULO!

Un Moblin con un bastón que parecía ser el líder: Matenlo! Matenlo! (Pero Link los derrota a cada uno de un solo espadazo) Rayos! Me rindo, por favor no me mates (Pero una sombra aparece y lo mata) Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh!

Link: Qué?

La sombra: Vamos, sígueme al Templo del Bosque "Heroe"

Link: Te daré tu merecido (Y lo persigue hasta llegar al templo)

La sombra: Jamás llegarás hasta mí

Link: Rayos! (Y es rodeado por diez wolfos)

Link golpea a cada uno con su espada, pero no les hizo nada

Link iba a recibir un zarpaso: Me va a matar! (Y justo lo atraviesa en el abdomen y el mounstro muere) Ya veo, prepárense, esto es el contraataque, me hicieron enojar de verdad ustedes

Entonces Link acabo con cada wolfo, y al último le corto la cabeza

* * *

Link se adentró al templo: Dos plantas? Este lugar es grande (De repente es atacado por un Dekubaba) Pero que? Una planta? (Y esquiva el ataque) Es un asco esta gigantesca cosa

Pero Link le atraviesa la cabeza con una piedra

Link: Debo agarrar más (Y agarra más piedras que habíam esparcidos…sin embargo el mismo deku baba lo iba a atacar y Link le cercena la cabeza…de repente oyó un grito en una de las habitaciones del otro lado de las tres puertas de la primera planta…era la voz de una chica y gritaba bastante

Link: Demonios! (Pero un Deku Baba le muerde la pierna) No molestes (Y al tratar de agarrar una piedra en la resortera…encuentra una nuez que paralizo al mounstro cuando se le cae al suelo) Y esto? ("Habrá sido esa mujer? Pero…es raro...yo la vi antes o eso creo…no lo se muy bien")

* * *

Y al llegar a una puerta se encuentra con una niña siendo atacada por un stallfo

Link: En Garde!

La chica: No quiero morir! Kyaaah!

El stallfo: Un niño que se cree héroe? No en mi turno

Link: A las mujeres no se las ataca! Idiota! (Pero su espada es bloqueada por un escudo quebrado)

El stallfo: Mocoso, morirás sin chance!

La chica: Rodealo, él es lento!

Link le levanta el pulgar: Lo intentaré!

El stallfo: Ni se te ocurra…no!

Y Link lo despedaza al golpearlo en lo huesos, mientras se distraía su enemigo

Link: Odiosos mounstros!

La chica: Gracias…pero...Uuuh! (Lloraba)

Link trata de tranquilizarla: Qué pasa?

La chica: Mis hermanas! Mis tres hermanas no están!

Link: Tus tres hermanas? Dónde estarán?

La chica: No lo se!

Link: Tus tres hermanas están acá entonces!

La chica: Si...Amy, Joelle y Beth! Espero que aún sigan vivas!

Link: Y tu nombre es…

La chica: Soy Meg…una de las hermanas Belle

Link: Bien Meg…yo las salvaré

La chica: Bien! Tehehe!

Link: Y la primera donde estará?

La chica: Ni idea…pero la puerta a tu derecha es la primera que visitamos (Primero entran, pero luego se detuvieron! Salen de la habitación inmediatamente ambos)

Link: Visitar? ("Cómo llegaron hasta acá?")

Meg: Somos curiosas, tehehehehehehehehehehehe!

Link: Bueno, vamos! (Y al entrar a la habitación un floormaster casi se lleva a Meg, pero Link lo paraliza con su deku nut) Ni lo sueñes, amigo! (Y casi lo mata, pero Meg le dijo que no lo haga)

Meg: Si lo matas, se multiplicará!

Link: Qué desagradable!

Meg: Eso fue noble, heroe! (Y a Link se le cae una llave en la cabeza)

Link: Ouch! Y esto? (Era una llave pequeña)

Meg: No lo se, tehehe (Tenía telarañas en las manos…y una niña se les apareció) Amy!

Amy: Meg, ya te encontré!

Link: Esto resultó más fácil de lo que pensé

Meg: Sabes donde podrían estar las otras?

Amy: Yo la vi a Joelle en la puerta del fondo

Y los tres salen del lugar y llegan al pasillo

Link: Y ahora que podría salir mal (Y unos ojos rojos lo miraban desde las escalera...era otro stallfo

Amy: Un stallfo…

Pero antes de que termine de decir algo, Link lo corta en dos al mounstro con su espada mágica

Link: Yo ya te había notado…idiota!

El stallfo: Rayos…pero me vengarán (Y al desaparecer en una llama azul aparece un corazón)

Link lo agarra: Y esto? Parece un corazón de esos de San Valentin

Amy: Sería útil para una poción roja, tehehe!

Link: Poción roja?

Meg: Chsst! No se lo digas

Amy se tapa la boca: Se me escapo

Meg: Luego lo sabras, tehehe!

Link: No se rían de mi!

Ambas hermanas lo miraron de forma maligna

En la otra puerta vieron del otro lado un patio y tres puertas encima de construcciones del patio del templo y enredaderas llenas de skullwalltulas que se movían a cada rato

Link: Ahí voy!

Amy: Nosotras vamos contigo

Meg: Si!

Link: De ninguna forma!

Ambas casi lloran

Link: Está bien, pero no se alejen de mi, y no van adentro, de acuerdo?

Ambas: Siii!

Y Link y las otras dos suben por las enredaderas, allí habían skullwalltullas y Link las derribaba con piedras, pero se descuido un instante al ayudar a las hermanas a subir y lo atacaba violentamente un skullwalltula

Link: Rayos! (Una de sus patas le picaba la mano) Me…me está causando cosquillas, Jajaja!

Pero Meg la aparta con facilidad

Link: Qué?

Meg: Tengo valor, no, Amy?

Amy le aplaude: Claro!

Link le grita: ESO FUE PELIGROSISIMO!

Ambas lloran

Link: Pero…gracias

Ambas: Yay!

Y llegan a una puerta, pero la puerta casi aplasta a Link

Link la había esquivado: Cómo?

Amy se ríe: Tehehe! Casi te hace pure

Link se agarraba el corazón: Casi me mata esa cosa

Amy: La puerta debe ser la del medio, verdad?

Meg: Si…tiene el símbolo que odiamos, la trifuerza

Link: La trifuerza...no deben odiarla, ustedes son jóvenes, pero… es el símbolo de las diosas

Amy: Ironía

Meg: Tú también eres joven

Link: Mocosas malcriadas, ya verán!

* * *

Y llegan a la entrada de la puerta del medio

Link: Yo entraré, pero…si algo me pasa huyan!

Amy: Sip!

Meg: De acuerdo, tehehe!

En la habitación, Link escucho unos llantos

Link: Oh, no!

Y un fantasma se le aparece…le pega en el brazo con un farol

Link: Ay! Demonios (Pero el fantasma no podía ser atacado) Demonios! (Y su espada brillo) Eh?

El fantasma se cubrió, y Link lo atacó con su espada y lo corta por la mitad súbitamente!

Link: Rayos…estás bien?

Sale una niña aún más pequeña que las otras dos de un escondite y dijo: Si…si

Link: Ya veo…eres medio tímida

La niña: Y tu eres un ingenuo, tehehe!

Link: Tú! (Pero se tranquiliza)

La niña: Soy Joelle!

Y al salir, las tres se reúnen y se abrazan

Amy: Joelle!

Meg: Joelle, estás bien!

Joelle: Amy, Meg, las extrañaba!

Link: Ahora sólo falta Beth

Las tres se reían: Tehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe!

Link: Qué les pasa?

Joelle: La llave…debes subir las escaleras…te llevaremos y te guiaremos por el laberinto

Link: Maldición! (Y van al pasillo principal, y al subir habían tres redeads)

El redead más cercano a ellos grita

Las chicas: Kyaaah!

Link: Rayos (Y uno lo empieza a morder)

Link estaba paralizado

Y cuando recupera el control de su cuerpo se aleja de los primeros dos y mata al que no reaccionaba aún, el más lejano

Link: Toma, vamos mounstros…yo…eh? (Los redeads fueron hasta donde estaba su compañero caído, ignorando a Link) Oigan…aún sigo acá, no se que les pasa a esos...

Amy: Ya está

Meg: Es cierto

Joelle: Que bien

Link: Al cabo que ni quería pelear

Joelle: Rápido…abre la cerradura! ("La puerta de la derecha")

Link: Si! (En el medio había una puerta colosal con un candado dorado gigante y Link abre la cerradura de la puerta de la derecha) Hay que entrar antes de que seamos comidos por estos!

Allí había un enorme laberinto con pozos de lava en el fondo

Link: Que demonios es esto?

Meg: Vamos, no seas cobarde (Y atraviesa el lugar levitando)

Link: Cómo hiciste eso?

Meg: Estos precipicios tienen puentes invisibles

Link: Rayos!

Meg: Espera! (Y bloquea el péndulo que casi corta a Link con una mano) Mejor!

Link estaba asustado: O…ok…sólo avísame para la próxima, Meg ("Algo me dice que no son humanas, debo ser cuidadoso")

Y caminan hacía un laberinto, y Link siguió a las tres, pero se perdió

Link: Por favor, esto no es cierto, ya me perdí tres veces

Meg regresa por él: No te separes, amigo!

Link: Amigo…ay si tu, como no

El laberinto tenía una bifurcación: A donde me llevan, me he perdido y ustedes…

Meg lo interrumpe: Lo escucho…un minotauro

Link: Oh, no! (Y aparece un minotauro)

El minotauro: Gusanos! Los mataré uno a uno

Meg: Ven por nosotros, grandulón

Link: No lo provoques

El minotauro: Grandulon! (Y los persigue, pero Link logra empujarlo con su escudo y lo hace retroceder, y de un espadazo lo lanza hasta el pozo con lava) Aaaaaargh! Amo Ganondorf, perdóneme…no quise fallar!

Link: Ganondorf, otra vez?

Meg: Ven…yo se cuál es el camino correcto!

Y vuelven a la bifurcación

Meg: Es el de la derecha, a la izquierda sólo hay un vacio eterno

Y toman el camino, sin embargo el lugar se abre y ambos deben saltar

Link: Salten!

Meg estaba levitando: Lo intentaremos

Amy también levitaba: Cómo deseen

Joelle: Esto es incomodo

Link: QUE DEMONIOS? Ustedes levitan?

Meg: No lo sabías? Tehehe

Amy: Beth también puede

Joelle: Y ahora…saltemos!

Y dieron un peligroso salto al otro lado asustados

Link: Me van a matar

Joelle: Ahí está…la última parte del laberinto

Pero el laberinto se multiplico en varios

Meg: Es el de la derecha

Link: Esto debe ser mentira...ustedes no deben conocer el camino!

Y camina al centro, pero casi se cae a un precipicio

Link: Noo!

Meg: Que hay allí abajo?

Link: Un precipicio…y unos pinches gigantes! (Y lloriquea)

Joelle: Deja de hacer tonterías…o te atacarán los bubbles de este lugar

Link: Bubbles?

El lugar se llena de bubbles

Link de un salto sale del lugar y regresa al laberinto: Bubbles!

Y los ataca, pero las criaturas no reaccionaban con su espada, un aura cubría el cuerpo de Link

Amy: Tonto, estas malditos

Meg: Tehehe

Link ni podía levantar su espada: Que pasa? No tengo fuerzas?

Joelle: Los bubbles maldicen a quien osen tocarlos

Meg: Corran!

Amy: Es lo correcto

Joelle: Si no, moriremos!

Link: Y si no quiero? (Pero apareció un bubble verde gigante) Si quiero ahora

Y corrieron hasta el camino de la derecha, hasta llegar a una puerta muy gigante de menor tamaño que la que vio antes, pero lo suficiente como para que Link tarde en abrir la puerta en seguida

Link: Ya casi! ( Y finalmente abre la perta)

Los tres terminan en un puente y en el centro había una plataforma colosal

Meg había atravesado la pared

Link: No son humanas ustedes?

Meg: Que te importa, niño?

Link: Niño? Maleducada!

Meg: Maleducado eres tú

Amy: Apurese, señor

Joelle: Avance

Link: De acuerdo

Las tres: Yay!

Link: Quédense ahí!

Las tres: Si!

Link avanza y es atacado por dos darknut

* * *

Link sale volando de un golpe violento: Viejo tonto…si me la hubiera dado…la espada Maestra, yo los hubiera derrotado ya! Ni modo, me las arreglaré como pueda!

Pero el joven estaba en desventaja, estaba maldito por los bubbles

Los Darknuts se defendian de las piedras que lanzaba Link

Link: No hay punto débil en estos...(Ve que sus espaldas estaban mal protegidas) si pudiera...si pudiera usar la espada

Sin embargo su espada brillo con intensidad y Link descubrió que no estaban del todo protegidos con sus escudos

Link: Tomen (Y golpea a uno en su punto débil con intensidad y reiteradas veces, hasta que le quito la armadura y luego hizo lo mismo con el otro) Ya está! Ya derrote a estos dos patanes y ahora debo…debo avanzar para salvar a Susan...y a su padre, a Rauru, a Smith…y quizás a Francis!

Amy: Esto no termino!

Link: Qué (Y casi es atravesado por la espada de uno de los darknut, pero Link hizo una pirueta para esquivarla) Un Rapier! Esto se puso interesante! Los venceré de todas formas, lerdos!

Y ambos mounstros lo atacan con sus espada extras, arrojando al precipicio sus otras espadas, pero a pesar de ser mucho más rápidos, Link descubre que que al atacar exponen sus puntos débiles y los apuñala al mismo tiempo, caen ambos derrotados y en un segundo desaparecieron con una llama azul, dos corazones surgen de sus cuerpos, y Link los agarra

Amy: Si!

Joelle: Lo hizo

Meg: Maravilloso

Pero Link encuentra un cofre oculto detrás del cadáver de uno de sus enemigos: ("Y esto?" Adentro había un arco y una flecha) El arco de Hada!

Meg: Demonios!

Amy: Ya casi…

Joelle: No llegará ante el amo!

* * *

En la siguiente habitación, encuentran a la más pequeña, ella estaba en las escaleras

Joelle: Beth!

Amy: Beth!

Meg: Beth…! (Y la cara de las res se vuelven diabólicas)

Link retrocede: Que demonios está pasando?

Y Beth se convierte en una fantasma, seguida de sus hermanas…y cada una tira una bola de fuego contra Link y el joven cae herido contra el suelo por el ataque y saca su espada mágica inmediatamente, y también saca su arco y sus flechas y él se preparo para atacar a las cuatro

Link: Me engañaron!

Beth: Irás al otro mundo en un segundo

Joelle: Pero descuida…allí verás a tu antecesor!

Amy: Morirás lentamente

Link: Tontas! (Y su espada brillaba)

Amy: La luz!

Meg: Quema!

Joelle: No lo pude prever

Beth: Nooo! Las cuatro estaban paralizadas

Y Link les arroja flechas a Amy, a Beth y a Joelle

Joel: Nooo!

Amy: Amooo!

Beth: Perdonenos!

Link: Quedás tú! (Señala a Meg) Eh?

Meg se mutiplico en cuatro: No dijiste que no atacarías a una mujer?

Link: ERES UN MOUNSTRO MÁS, NO HARÉ UNA EXCEPCIÓN CONTIGO

Meg: Yo te engañe, pero te ayude a conseguir esa llave que tenía ese Skullwalltula mientras jugabas con ese Stallfo, yo derribe a ese Skullwalltula y yo evite que ese péndulo te cortará

Link: De todas formas morirás!

Meg: Y entonces dime…quién soy de las cuatro? Si fallas, tu misión será completamente en vano, tonto (Las cuatro Meg ahora eran Beth, Amy y Joelle)

Link: Cállate!

Meg: Y no sólo eso, todos moriran y ella ya no va a amarte jamás…

Link: No! (Y destruye a cada una) No puede ser...( Recibe el impacto de una bola de fuego) Que raro...este ataque no vino de ninguna de estas cuatro

Meg: No tienes oportunidad…kyaaah! (Es atravesada por una flecha)

Link: No me percate de la quinta sombra tuya

Meg: Rayos, lo notaste…me has matado a mí, no quiero volver a morir otra vez, por favor

Link: Es tu fin!

Meg: No…no…nooo! (Y desaparece)

En el lugar cae una llave gigante

Link: Debe ser para esa puerta grande con cerradura

Y regresa al pasillo, pero al subir las escaleras es atacado por uno de los dos redead

Link: Rayos! Salgan de encima, (Y los mato a ambos) ya no perderé mi tiempo

Y abre la puerta, allí estaba una habitación llena de retratos

Link: Cobarde! Dónde estás?

Uno de los retratos se movía y una figura apareció allí, era el Fantasma de Ganon

* * *

El Fantasma de Ganon: Maravilloso! (Y su cetro apareció en seguida) Tendré que matarte!

Link: No puedo perder el tiempo contigo

El otro: Yo lo hice!

Link: Cómo?

El otro: Yo altere el tiempo

Link: Canalla!

Y el otro se oculta en un retrato

Link: Es un fantasma

El otro: Así es…soy un servidor de Ganondorf

Y el cetro sale de un retrato del techo y cae en manos de Link: Que demo…Aaargh! (Se electrocuta y cae de rodillas) Ga…Ganondorf? Quién será? Debe ser el sujeto que está detrás de todo esto

El otro se ríe: Jajaja! No eres muy listo

Link: Toma! (Y supuestamente le corta la cara al fantasma que salía de un retrato) Muere ahora!

El otro: Estoy atrás

Link es electrocutado de nuevo: Waaargh!

El otro: En estos tiempos cualquiera puede ser un héroe, que patético se volvió todo esto, verdad?

Link: Me…me va a derrotar

Y recuerda lo que le dijo la Sheikah: "Tú no tienes un valor increíble como para llegar allí, verdad?" "Si aún tienes ese valor olvidado avanza, sino márchate!" "Te falta mucho"

El otro ataco con su cetro a Link: Estás en plena batalla, pelea!

Pero Link le vuela el cetro con su escudo: Eso es todo lo que tienes? Quién es el patético ahora

El otro: Claro que no! (Y agarra su cetro de nuevo)

Y aparece un corcel oscuro

Link: No!

El otro se oculto en el retrato con su corcel: No tienes chance, mocoso!

Link: Debo concentrarme (Y vio cada retrato y le brillaron los ojos) Ahí estás!

Pero el otro salió muy rápidamente del cuadro: Es muy tarde (Y se electrifica el suelo con su cetro)

Link: Aaargh! (Y al electrocutarse, cae de rodillas)

El otro: Muy débil…eh? (Tenía sangre oscura en su cara) Una flecha? (Una flecha estaba en su sien)

Link: Dispare en el momento oportuno (Y dispara otra flecha en su pecho)

El otro: Ugh! (Y el caballo lo abandono y este se metió al retrato, desapareciendo en un segundos)

Pero cuando se levantaba, Link le partió el cetro con su espada mágica

El otro: No! (Y saca una espada oscura) Ya verás, mocoso malcriado!

Pero ambos se lanzaron al ataque de forma instantánea y veloz

Y el fantasma tenía una flecha en el ojo: Uuuargh!

Mientrás que Link cae ensangrentado al suelo

El fantasma: Muy…muy bien…tómala…la aguja…disfruta tu victoria mientras puedas hacerlo ahora

Le entrega la aguja del tiempo al joven héroe de los cielos y la aguja brillaba intensamente

Link la agarra: Ahora sólo quedan once más

El otro se ríe: Jajaja! Solamente once más y nada más dices? Soy el organizador de todo esto…pero hay mounstros más poderosos que yo…por eso no podrás disfrutar esta victoria, mocoso idiota!

Link: Qué?

* * *

El otro: Pero no le ganarás al guardián del templo que está en la Montaña de la muerte

Link se sorprende: Qué?

El otro: Por cierto...esos reyes…cuatro en total...no son reyes diferentes

Link: Que demo…

El otro: Son uno sólo…el rey autentico de Hyrule...Daphnes!

Link: Entonces…Susan y Francis son…

En el Templo del Tiempo, Susan y Francis dormían, mientras que Smith llegaba al lugar literalmente volando, él hablaba con Rauru de forma sigilosa mientras los jóvenes dormían

* * *

Smith: Destino horrible para los dos

Rauru: Esto es por el bien de ambos

Smith: La aguja! (La primera aguja regreso al gran reloj) Lo hizo

Rauru: Confiaba en él

Smith: Susan siempre confió en él, a pesar de todo lo que usted nos dijo

Rauru: No dije eso Smith…no había motivos para no hacerlo

Smith: Susan…la esposa del rey Daphnes se llamaba así

Rauru lo calla: Shh! Podrían oírte, Smith, guarda silencio por favor, no hables sobre Susan

Smith: Lo siento

Pero Susan tenía los ojos abiertos, estaba despierta en ese momento y estaba sorprendida!

Capítulo 1: Fin

Próximo capítulo: Templo abandonado, fuego rugiente!


	2. Templo abandonado, fuego rugiente!

Hola a todos, nuevo capítulo y nueva imagen de mi fanfic, saludos

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Templo abandonado, fuego rugiente!**

En el Templo del Bosque

Link se sorprende: No...no es posible…eh?

Apareció un retrato en el lugar, de adentro salió un corazón gigante con bordes blancos

Link: Qué es?

Una voz se escucha: Guárdala…un día sabrás para que sirve cuando colecciones los doce principales, por ahora no la uses para nada

Link: Rauru!

Rauru vino…vino en forma de búho

Link: Maldición! Pudiste haberme ayudado…eres un…

Rauru lo interrumpe: Ganondorf no permite que te ayude, así que tranquilo chico

Link: A que te refieres?

Rauru: Mira allí (Y señala una esquina del lugar)

Link: No puede ser! (Y vio una sombra de Rauru allí) Acaso Ganondorf…

Rauru: Si…ese mounstro me vigila las 24 horas…no oye nada…pero si se da cuenta de que te doy una mano, me va a atacar sin lugar a dudas…conozco a Ganondorf mejor que a nadie

Link: Y desde cuando…?

Rauru lo interrumpe: Desde hace unos días…pero antes creí que eran sólo alucinaciones, chico

Link: Valla, realmente te están vigilando

Rauru: Y Smith también dice que es seguido…pero aún no han seguido a Susan y a Francis

Link: Ya veo…debe estar eligiendo a los sabios

Rauru: No, no es por eso…sabes donde debes ir ahora?

Link: Se dónde debería ir ahora!

Rauru: Lo sé…la montaña de la muerte

Link: Esa roca del pueblo kakarico lo menciono antes ese nombre

Rauru se ríe: Jajajaja! Esa roca es un goro

Link: Si…recuerdo que así decía que se llamaba su especie…quiso ser mi guía ya que…

Rauru lo interrumpe: Pero no te será suficiente con sólo un guía…tendrás que convencer a Darunia, el líder del lugar y protector de ellos, las rocas que viven en la aldea Kakarico desde hace mucho tiempo son nietos de una tribu desaparecida de "Esas rocas", y buscan guiar a cualquiera que parezca un aventurero…y te vieron a ti… creo que a esas rocas les gusta muy poco la aventura…ya que han preferido la vida de ciudad…a toda esta especie les dicen…"Los goros"

Link: Y Darunia es el líder de los "goros", verdad?

Rauru:Así es…él es el líder de toda la tribu goro, debes convencerlo de dejarte ir a "Ese lugar"

Link: Sólo es convencer a alguien? Es pan comido

Rauru: No! Darunia está en sus últimas según me dijeron, y el joven Darbus no te dejará llegar a él

Link: Darbus?

Rauru: Es el Segundo al mando de la tribu…pero es muy violento y cruel… ("Y algo torpe")

Link: Ya veo…así que el pasaje no va a ser gratis

Rauru sonríe: Je! Tendrás que demostrarle que eres digno como para que vea que puedes derrotar a ese mounstro que vive en la arena y en la tierra

Link: Un nuevo monstruo?

Rauru se preocupa: La población goro se diezma

Link frunce el ceño: Se diezma

Rauru: Este monstruo ademas es peligroso, escupe fuego y ácido y come a otros goros

Link: Ese debe ser el mounstro guardián que menciono ese fantasma de Ganondorf

Rauru: Y él obligo a los goros a irse por un tiempo de la montaña de la muerte…aunque realmente no se habían ido…pero cuando les hables…háblales con mucho respeto…y no seas altanero con Darbus o lo lamentarás demasiado…según tengo entendido, odia a los presumidos, ten cuidado

Link: El templo debe estar cerca de allí

Rauru: Está al final del camino de la montaña de la muerte…pero un goro te guiará mejor

Link: Me pregunto si mi cuerpo soportará el calor de ese lugar

Rauru: Podrás llegar hasta la mitad del templo…pero luego te desmayarás

Link: Desmayarme? (Se sorprende) No es posible!

Rauru: El traje de Goro te será útil

Link: El traje goro?

Rauru: Nunca llegarás al corazón del templo de fuego a menos que lo uses, pero el portador de ese traje desapareció…y el de la tienda de los goros está muy cara, pasarías una eternidad buscando rupias para obtenerla y dársela a un colega goro para que lo compre…y sería en vano ir tu mismo a comprarla, ya que los goros ya no venden cosas a otros seres…Link…esto es muy malo…Darbus…planea aislar a los goros del mundo exterior y así ya estaría prohibido incluso que salgan afuera…vas a permitir que haga todo eso?

Link: Y que puedo hacer para impedirlo

Rauru: Que harías tú para detenerlo?

Link: Yo? Forzarlo!

Rauru: Con violencia? Es tú plan? Y el respeto que te pedí que siguieras

Link: Lo siento, pero ese plan si no garantiza la seguridad de los demás no es viable, respetaré al goro que lo merezca, pero no a aquellos que hacen sufrir a los demás

Rauru se enoja: Link!

Link: Debo derrotarlo! (Y se va)

Rauru: Link…no! ("Niño estúpido…yo pensaría en un plan…no iría a los idiota, pero que se le va a hacer, Impa me conto que Link era tan impulsivo que una vez impaciente por practicar, arrojo su espada por accidente y atravesó el retrato del rey, buscando atinarle a una vasija que estaba por debajo de este…y de repente la espada se le devolvió por la magia del rey mismo…y inesperadamente él lo atrapo con las dos manos...su mano derecha sangraba, pero él lo resistió... ese chico realmente es nuestro héroe si es capaz de hacer eso, dude de él cuando Ganondorf...pero él derroto al primer guardian y recupero la primera aguja del tiempo, es un heroé…o al menos está a punto de convertirse en uno en este momento")

* * *

Link llega a la Aldea Kakarico caminando…allí ve a un goro de espaldas, detras un camino grande ascendente, era enorme

El goro estaba furioso

El goro: Que murió Darunia por la goroculpa de Darbus?

Había allí otro goro: Es lo que gorodijo Darbus desde esta mañana

Link se sorprende: Oh, no! Llegue tarde…oigan! (Le habla a los goros) Y la montaña de la muerte está cerca? Necesito llegar allí inmediatamente o sino todo terminará muy mal…

El goro: Valla…eres el gorochico de la otra vez… (Cruza los brazos) la última vez ni te molestaste en venir, preferiste hacerle caso al viejo goroenano Alver Garl, "El gorosabelotodo"

El otro goro: No seas goromalo Gorudion, yo gorubí te ayudaré por lo menos

El primer goro: Claro que no!

Link: No fue mi intención, tenía algo que hacer, lo lamento mucho, ustedes deben guiarme hacia allá o sino fallaré mi misión…y además ya no les diré rocas sino que les diré goro, de acuerdo?

El primer goro: Está bien…te goroayudaré (Estaba mas animado)

Link: ("No puede ser…Darunia realmente está muerto? Tiene que ser una broma!")

El goro: Si me goroacompañas te lo mostraré (Cruzan la puerta que estaba al otro lado del lugar) Hoy no hay guardias…o técnicamente nosotros somos los guardias por hoy ("Pero no se necesitan goroguardias acá por hoy, en la aldea no está pasando nada interesante, mejor volver a casa")

Link: Por?

El goro: Fueron goroatacados por unas babosas con ojos saltones y gigantes

Link: ("Chuchus!") Y esos mounstros donde están?

El otro goro que también los seguía: Una sombra se los llevo…llevaba un escudo y una espada…parecía tétrico… (Caminan hacía la montaña de la muerte)

Link estaba pensando: ("Sombra? Como la que perseguí el otro día, será él")

Gorubi le advierte: Vamos ligero goroamigo, no te retrases!

Link ve una montaña enorme: ("Rayos! Es más grande de lo que creí…pero qué es ese circulo de humo de allí abajo? (Miraba a lo lejos del camino) Es que hay más de una montaña en este lugar…o será mi imaginación?")

El anciano Alver Garl aparece detrás a lo lejos, estaba cansado

Link se sorprende de verlo y le grita: Que hacé aquí?

Alver Garl les grita: Rocas gigantes…rocas gigantes!

El goro: Que gorogrosero!

El otro goro: Somos goros…no gororocas gigantes

Alver Garl: No! Hay rocas gigantes cayendo!

Y los goros se ocultan sobre sus espaldas ya que del cielo caían rocas gigantes, y Link se defendía con su escudo…al parecer había un volcán por allí cerca del lugar

Alver Garl le grita a Link: Así que ya salvaste el bosque! (Y le levanta el pulgar) Bien hecho, crio

Link: Gracias, señor!

Pero de repente una roca gigante cayó mas lejos de donde estaban y casi cae donde estaba Alver, Link corrío lo que mas pudo y logra proteger al anciano con su escudo

Alver: Cómo llegaste?

Link: No estaba tan lejos como los goros, pero si que llegue a tiempo

Gorubi grita: Estás bien, goroamigo?

Link sonríe: Vamos

Alver le advierte: Link, será que tu no necesitas la botas de pegaso?

Link: Botas de pegaso?

Alver: Literalmente volaste hasta acá

Link piensa: Es verdad, ni siquiera recuerdo como llegue, sólo pense en llegaron

Alver le recomienda: Ve y sigue tu camino, joven

Y Link los sigue a los gorones

* * *

Y los tres fueron corriendo y los goros fueron girando para llegar más rápido arriba, mientras que Link los seguía lo más que podía…pero se cansaba con rapidez…de repente vio algo: Eh?

El goro: Oh no!

El otro goro: Es el fin de nuestra goroaventura

Link: Y eso? (Ven a los lejos algo muy grande…era Darbus)

Darbus era un goro gigante y se lo veía molesto: Quién es?

Link: Soy Link…y vengo para ir al Templo de Fuego

Darbus lo vió y se veía decepcionado al verlo: Un gorohyliano? Que haces acá?

Gorubi: Lo gorotrajimos para ayudarnos

Gorudion: Si, quiero volver a nuestro gorohogar

Darbus se muestra imponente: ESTE ES NUESTRO GOROHOGAR!

Link: Es el deseo del destino, quiero ir

Darbus: Y yo quiero ir a las goroaguas termales…pero se apagaron desde hace años

Link: Aguas termales?

Darbus: Claro goromocoso, aguas termales…pero esos malditos que sirven a Ganondorf han causado que desaparezcan

Link: Noto que te incomoda mi precensia?

Darbus: Claro goromuchacho, en realidad lo que pasa es que aquí no eres bienvenido, no te quiero ayudar y detesto más que nada a los gorohylianos por soberbios y además por aprovecharse de nuestra…no…mi hospitalidad…y todo este lio ocurrió, mocoso inútil

Link: No metas en el mismo saco a Ganondorf y a sus esbirros con los hylianos

Darbus: Ja! Tú si que eres goroingenuo mocoso, para mi todo eso es puro blablabla!

Link: HEY! Yo te estoy hablando con respeto, Déjame ver a Darunia!

Darbus: Como sea, no puedes pasar…goroescuencle, Darunia murió y ahora yo me hago cargo, ok?

Link: O sea que si murió?

Darbus: Tienes gorocera en los oídos, hijo?

Link: Entonces iba a asistir al funeral del señor Darunia

Darbus: Funeral? Eso es lo que viniste a hacer ahora…a asistir a un funeral?

Link: Acaso no puedo ni siquiera puedo honrar la memoria de un ser honorable?

Darbus: Tu goropresencia no honra a nadie, no tienes nada mas que hacer?

Link: Se que hay otro deber pero… ("Creo que me oculta algo…pero que será lo que trama?")

Darbus lo manda muy para atrás de un empujon: Hablas mucho…pero no va a haber gorofuneral

Los goros se asustan

Uno de los goros: Es gorofuerte!

El otro: Es más iracundo que un gorodragón

Una voz se escucha: Intimidas a los oidos ignorantes Darbus, pero eso no goroayuda a nadie

Vino un goro anciano y uno más joven

El joven: El goroamo Darunia aún no murió

Link cae al suelo debido a que perdió el equilibrio luego del empujón y luego se levanta: Quiénes son? Acaso también son goros consejeros…? Por lo menos ya se una cosa…Darunia no ha muerto

El joven: Yo soy el gorodoctor personal de Darunia…y si es víctima de algo…es sólo victima de la vejez...y ademas...

Darbus sonríe: Je! Yo creo que le paso algo más a él! Gorohermanos, todo sea por el bien de los goros

El joven goro se pone nervioso:… ("Que goromentecato,")

El anciano: Soy Dargon y amigo personal de Darunia…y yo si soy uno de sus consejeros, junto con otros ancianos…y ninguno de nosotros acepta que Darbus sea el líder temporal de la tribu

Darbus se aburría: No se puede hacer nada, yo no gorodecidí este puesto y lo saben

Dargon: Lo gorosabemos, pero incluso el mas sabío se equivoca, el toque de queda sera nuestra goroperdición, Darbus!

Darbus: Así que llegaron a una conclusión por el toque de queda, verdad? Ancianos sabios… estos goroviejos que no saben lo que se debe hacer para liderar, acá se necesita mano dura y esfuerzo para hacer todo esto!

Link se interpone: Demonios, tarad...(Ugh!)

(Y Darbus agarra a Link por la cabeza) Si no eres fuerte, mejor muere por manos gorosuperiores y deja de molestar a los demás (Y de un golpe lo saca volando, Link sangraba)

El anciano: Oh por dios…no se como Darunia conoció a este goromaleducado…lo hubiera dejado donde lo encontró...encima está golpeando a este pobre chico… (Mira a Link) esto no tiene perdón

Link: Ugh! ("Que fuerza…ni siquiera el fantasma de Ganondorf era tan fuerte como este sujeto")

Darbus: No me goroimporta eso… (Y le habla a Link) no vas a pasar, oíste? No hay goro más fuerte que yo, incluso en sumo he sido capaz de derrotar a varios…incluso a mi propio padre desde que fui un niño…no hay destino para los débiles…y Darunia no es digno de ser el líder goro

El anciano: O sea que nunca has gororespetado a Darunia ni siquiera cuando estabas con él?

Darbus: Claro que no…no era más que un grave goroproblema que los goros tenían que sacarse de encima…deberían agradecérmelo…les saque el problema de preocuparse por él y pronto los más jóvenes serán tan fuertes como yo y no débiles como él

Link trataba de levantarse: ("No…por Susan…por Francis…Darbus…yo mismo te derrotaré" y levanta su espada y su escudo…pero aún no tenía fuerzas para hacer un ataque y casi cae al suelo…pero no paso nada ya que los dos goros guias evitaron que el cayese…aunque después ellos retrocedieron y estaban más cerca de la cueva de los goros, ya que le temían a su nuevo líder y no quería tener problemas con él, y Link estaba dispuesto a confrontar al poderoso líder goro que estaba a sus espaldas

El anciano: Darunia es más gorofuerte de mente que tú, Darbus…él es más sabio

Darbus: GoroSabiduría? Se necesita fuerza y no gorosabiduría

Dargón: No goroganaremos sin ella

Darbus: Gorotonterias!

El anciano: Y encima nos diste un toque de queda…no te basto con gorosabotear la fuente de las hadas que tanto amabamos nosotros y deshacerte de la llave por lo de las aguas termales…ahora nos encierras en esa cueva…pero un día nos levantaremos los más débiles…ya lo verás…y tú vas a sorprenderte, estamos hartos de que nos tomes por tontos!

El joven goro doctor: Si, así será!

El anciano: Lo ves…todos estamos cansados de ti, Darbus el terrible!

Los dos goros guias: Fuera Darbus!

Darbus se entuciasma: Darbus el terrible? Goroingenuos, para eso si tienen tiempo, verdad?

Dargón: Nosotros también somos goroútiles!

Darbus se molesta: Entonces porque no usan esa fuerza de voluntad para sacar al mounstro que invadió nuestro lugar? No me interesan los sobrenombres que me pongan, pero no tolero a los hipócritas que se hacen los valientes y no pueden hacer que las cosas fueran más sencillas para ustedes mismos (Y cruza sus brazos, mirándolos con una mirada salvajemente terrible)

El anciano: Si…podríamos…podríamos hacerlo…si nos pudiéramos alimentar adecuadamente…pero hace mucho que no como muchas gororocas… (Se pone nervioso) no puedo, soy goroviejo, los mas jovenes no pelearon nunca, y los más grandes fueron encerrados!

Darbus se molesta aún más: Cómo sea!

Link: Por qué me haces perder el tiempo, debo ir a buscar un objeto muy importante, la tierra sino…la tierra sino quedará sin tiempo…y todo ya será borrado del mapa…como dice la leyenda

Darbus: Mejor…así no me hago un goroviejo, jejejeje!

Link se enfada: Me has engañado Darbus y has entorpecido mi misión, ahora lo pagarás caro! (Y saca su espada…pero Darbus la atrapa con dos dedos) Ugh! No puedo moverla

Darbus: Si quisiera la rompería

Link: Que terco!

Darbus: Darunia iba a decir si, y yo te digo que no, es la gorodiferencia, enano!

El anciano lo detiene: Basta! Eres muy estricto, Darbus

Darbus: Es mi gorocarácter…te guste o no

El goro: No te goroqueremos a ti

El otro goro: Siempre fuiste un problema para el amo

Darbus: Bueno, es lógico…aunque no lo parezca, nuestro gorovinculo es especial

Link: Pero que ocurrió?

El goromedico se alarma: No se atreva a goroasustar a los demás

Darbus los mira maliciosamente: Ya es tarde para tapar el sol con los dedos

Link: Que diablos paso?

Darbus: El amo Darunia ha enfermado al enfrentar a un par de Dodongos…uno de ellos era venenoso…y las rocas medicinales estaban en las afueras del Templo de Fuego, pero hay muchos dodongos venenosos…y un goroescuencle como tú no va a llegar hasta allí

El joven goro que era doctor movia negativamente la cabeza al escucharlo y se fue a la cueva que estaba al lado del lugar…se lo veía un poco molesto pero no se sabía porque era el que más lo estaba

El anciano: No seas cruel…además la goroprofecía…

Link: Profecía?

Darbus: Cuento barato para darnos falsas esperanzas

El goro: La profesía dice que un gorojoven que trae el valor consigo puede derrotar a las dos criaturas diabólicas de la montaña de la muerte…que miedo…si uno daba miedo, el otro…

El otro goro: El otro es goropeor todavía…pero aún duerme…que bueno

Link: Que otro? De que hablan

El anciano: No quiero ni mencionarlo…es un gorodragón…pero no nos causo problemas todavía por ahora, pero en mi niñez él casi destruye el pueblo…hasta que lo sello…Darunia!

Darbus: El Martillo de los dioses es capaz de atravesar y golpear cualquier metal duro…no me sorprende que ese goroviejo tonto haya derrotado a un dragón poderoso

El anciano: Cómo osas gorohablar de él de esa forma?

El goro: Cuanta goromaldad!

El otro goro: No puedo creer que haya oído eso

Un goro muy joven aparece: Eres un goromounstro, vete, vete de aquí!

Darbus se agacha: Y lo dice alguien que nunca enfrento a un goromonstruo?

El niño: No te tengo goromiedo (Lo mira y le da golpes en la cara al líder de facto)

Darbus: Jajajajaja!

El niño: No te dolió?

Darbus: No, claro que no, niño! (Y levanta su gigantesco brazo, pero Link defiende al niño con el escudo) Tu otra vez? Ya te dije que te vayas, lo que pasa es que no quiero matar a un crio tonto como tu, no tienes oportunidad, y no iba a aplastar al goro niño…por ahora, sólo asustarlo

Link: Eres un cobarde y un brabucon…y amenazas a tu propia gente, no te lo perdonaré

Darbus: No molestes…no sabes ni siquiera quien soy, pero no importa, todos deben volver a la cueva o sino se quedaran sin gororocas por una semana, y tu niño serás mi prisionero (Señala a Link)

El niño: Eres gorovil y despiadado

Darbus: Es por el gorobien de todos

El niño llora: Pero no has salvado a mi gorohermano como prometiste, eres un mentiroso

Darbus: Recién me golpeaste en la cara repetidas veces, (Y se toca la barbilla) creo que se me fueron las ganas de ir a ayudarlo…pero bueno, así es la vida a veces

El niño llora aún más: NOOOO!

Darbus grita enardecidamente: ESCUCHEN! ACÁ MANDO YO, Y USTEDES ME VAN A OBEDECER QUIERAN O NO…EL QUE DESOBEDEZCA…A LA PRISIÓN DE LAS MINAS PARA QUE TRABAJEN…OYERON? Y NO ME INTERESA QUE ALGUNO DE LOS DESAPARECIDOS SEA GOROFAMILIAR SUYO, COMO TAMPOCO ME INTERESA SOBRE MI FAMILIAR DESAPARECIDO

Link: Estás loco? (Se sorprende) Ni siquiera salvas a los de tu propia estirpe?

Darbus: Mis puños son mis goroestirpes, ahora vuélvete por donde viniste!

Link: Pero debo ir allí…o sino…

Darbus: Y que vas a hacer…goroatacarme?

Link mira una bomba flor: Se sobre algo que no te va a gustar

Darbus se extraña: Eh?

Link trata de levantar una bomba con helechos…pero no pudo hacerlo

Link: Ugh! Esto es demasiado pesado!

Darbus levanta una roca gigante: Astuto plan...pero no mediste tus fuerzas

Link: Aah! ( Se asusta "Que fuerza, la levanto como si no pesará nada, que demo…")

El joven goro: Con el gorobrazalete te derrotará

El anciano: Temo que eso no…

Link: Ugh! (Se levantaba luego de tratar de agarrar la bomba) Un brazalete?

El niño: El brazalete goro…cuando Darunia lideraba, siempre le daba un brazalete a los visitantes, en especial a los gorohylianos, pero este gorosujeto no es ni capaz de considerar ni siquiera a la raza de la princesa de Hyrule, no sólo traiciona a nuestros hermanos, también es capaz de traicionar a toda Hyrule, incluso a las diosas…ya que un líder goro debe respetar a la princesa de Hyrule y a los goroHylianos sea como sea!

Darbus se ríe: Jajaja! Es en serio? Los goroHylianos actuales no pueden tener esa fuerza que se asemeja a nosotros incluso con el brazalete…o sea que los gorohylianos son indignos, es una gran pena, chico, además los gorohylianos ni siquiera pueden ponerse el brazalete!

El anciano: Tiene razón…podrías perder el brazo chico…no es un brazalete que acepte a cualquiera, si siente que en tu corazón hay oscuridad el brazalete te amputará el brazo, lo aceptas joven valiente? Demuestras ser un héroe? O sólo demostrarás que eres un gorocobarde

Link: Claro que acepto!

Darbus: Pero por supuesto que yo no goroacepto, esto no es una arena de batalla o un coliseo, fuera de aquí! (Y con sus puños hace un agujero cerca de donde estaba Link, pero el joven héroe no se inmuta y avanza hacía donde estaba Darbus bastante confiado) Que me miras, gorocanalla!

El joven goro: Eso es goroHyliano, demuéstrale que lo puedes afrontar…no dejes que te intimide por su fuerza…si no te da el brazalete que suele tener el líder del grupo entonces es un cobarde y tramposo (Y el goro le aplaude a Link y Darbus lo veía con una inmensa furia incandescente)

Link lo desafía a Darbus: Exacto…o es que tienes miedo?

Darbus le da un brazalete a Link: Con esto levantarás hasta piedras pesadas

Link se sorprende y se la pone: Valla! No lo puedo creer!

El brazalete empieza a brillar

Darbus lo mira confiado: Je! Goroingenuo, no eres digno

Pero el brazalete se torna azul

Darbus se sorprende también: No! No hay maldad en su corazón? (Y empieza a sudar)

El anciano: Nunca vi en mi larga vida a un gorohyliano que volviese a poder usar uno de esos brazaletes…entonces este niño no es sólo un viajero aventurero, él debe ser…si…él debe ser…

El niño: Muy bien goroHyliano, véncelo a Darbus

Darbus se pone serio: Sera un problema, este no es un gorohyliano común, si la profesia es verdad, no es siquiera un gorohyliano común en ninguna era

Link levanta una bomba flor como si nada y enciende su mecha: Recíbelo!

Darbus recibio algunos rasguños: Je! Fin del juego, goromuchacho!

Darbus se pone una armadura: Allá voy! Ahí te mato

Link trata de bloquear a Darbus que rodaba como piedra…pero fue enviado atrás: Ugh! Qué fuerza! ("Pero tal ves pueda atajarlo con mi mano, no veo por qué no podría hacerlo ahora!")

Darbus: Ahí voy otra vez! (Y trata de atacar a Link rodando como una piedra)

Link lo detiene con sólo una mano, pero se quema: Waaaaaargh! Mi mano se quema! Nooooo!

Darbus: Sin nada metálico que te proteja…estás frito

Link logra safar con velocidad, y agarra otra bomba: ("Que mal, con esa armadura no recibirá ningún daño" Mira un punto desprotegido y vuelve a esquivarlo "Lo tengo que forzar a detenerse")

Link se pone frente de Darbus sin hacer nada y este se detiene

Darbus: Que haces? Es una goropelea!

Sin esperarselo Link casi recibe un golpe violento, pero su espada detiene sin dificultad dicho golpe

Todos miraron boquiabiertos, la espada de Link que no podía detener a Darbus ahora lo hizo

Darbus: Qué? Esa espada no era verde...o si?

La espada brillaba de verde

Dargon: Es como si fuera césped!

Link miro atónito: Que raro, no sabía sobre esto...es una habilidad nueva?

Darbus se detiene y comienza a rodar: recíbe este ataque!

La espada detiene sin problemas a Darbus y una enredadera lo golpea con fuerza y lo hace arrodillar

Darbus: Que fuerza…

Link lo ataca con una bomba y Darbus queda herido

Pero la espada vuelve a ser normal

Link: Ahora no (Darbus trata de aplastar con sus pies a Link) Que fuerza

Darbus: Que buen goroespectaculo, moriras!

Link mira a las bombas que estaban en el suelo: Sin las bombas, yo… (Pero de repente aparecen cinco dodongos cerca de ellos y un par mas alejados) Diablos…que son esas cosas? ("Yo las vi alguna vez en mi vida?")

* * *

Flashback de Link

Impa: Link…dónde estás (Estaba asustada)

Aparece alguien con un niño: No lo pierdas de vista…suele ser escurridizo

Impa: Tú…aléjate de él!

El sujeto se ríe: Jejeje! (Y pone al bebe al alcance de un dodongo de un color verdoso violeta y este lo muerde al niño en la pierna, el niño lloraba demasiado) Llegas a decirle algo a los otros y lo mato, oíste, mujer? (Y le entrega al niño) Prepárense porque estáis a punto de verme una vez más!

Impa estaba llorando: No puede ser…por mi culpa…no pude evitarlo…uuuh! (Y agarra al niño y se lo lleva lejos de allí, y Ganondorf veía a los ojos al niño…y el niño lo veía a los ojos a él, la trifuerza apareció en ambos ojos…pero la de Link desaparecía, y se tornaba de un color gris o negra

Y Ganondorf le grito a Impa: Aguarda mujer, devuélvemelo de nuevo…y no dirás nada de este encuentro, quiero corroborar una cosa…y tú distrae a los otros sabios o lo mataré…no puedes no entregármelo…la trifuerza del poder te obligará a actuar en contra de tu voluntad, sabia Impa

Impa se resiste: Yo no sere influenciada por tus mounstros

Con un chasquido de Ganondorf el monstruo se disponía a devorar a Link

Impa: Nooo! Nooooooooooooooooooooooo! Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiink!

Fin del Flashback

* * *

Link: Son dodongos!

Darbus: No! (Se asusta y aplasta a uno de los dodongos con sus puños) Son dodongos de la montaña de la muerte! (Entre los cinco…uno tenía un color verdoso violeta "Y ese debe ser un dodongo venenoso! Incluso aunque padre este goroviejo, el veneno solo debilita, pero no mata..., no es peligroso para nosotros…pero para este chico si lo es, debo destruirlo")

Link saca su arco de hada: Ahora verás (Pero la flecha que lanzó contra uno de los dodongos no le hizo nada al mounstro y entonces Link saca su resortera y recoge piedras…pero el mounstro al que le disparaba ni se inmuta) Que porquería es esta arma en esta situación! Esa mujer me hubiera dado algo que valga la pena...esto y casi ni lo uso (Y recuerda lo que ella le dijo ("Te falta mucho") "Talvés ella tenía razón…talvés ni estoy preparado para esto…pero que es eso…que es eso del valor oculto?")

Darbus: La cola…la cola de un dodongo…es su debilidad, allí es donde debes golpearlos chico, hazlo o te van a acabar inmediatamente (Pero uno de los dodongos iba a atacar a Link)

Y Link recuerda lo que dijo la Sheikah: ("Si aún tienes ese valor olvidado avanza, si no márchate") Va…valor oculto…un triángulo…Smith me dijo que un grupo de tres triángulos tenía sabiduría…poder…y valor…será que se refería a la trifuerza? ("La trifuerza aún existe?")

Darbus: Reacciona…ni…niño (Y atrapa al dodongo por la cola y lo lanza lejos del lugar con una mano, y lo arroja contra otro dodongo,finalmente Link finalmente reacciono y decidió atacar él mismo a los mounstros con los que pueda, uno a uno

Link agarra una bomba del suelo y se la arroja a la cola de uno de los mounstros que forcejeaba con el compañero y el dodongo explota, matando al compañero de al lado, al parecer cuando mueren, explotan... y Link le tira una flecha a otro, pero no logra atinarle… la bestia se le abalanza, pero Link se aviva y al tirarle piedra a una planta bomba cerca de uno de los mounstros…esta estalla y el dodongo explota junto con el dodongo que murió debido a la explosión del primer dodongo…y al dodongo venenoso lo atraviesa con su espada mágica y Darbus le arroja al dodongo que él mato con sus propios puños…y los tacklea…y ambos explotan en el aire…pero Darbus queda un poco herido y sangraba debido que fue impactado por la explosión de los mounstros…pero aún estaba bien)

Los otros dodongos huyen

Darbus: Maldición...eso estuvo gorocerca

Link: Darbus! Estás bien?

Darbus: Sólo es un goro rascuño…el exilio en las montañas titánicas me sirvió realmente de algo, niño

Link: Montañas titánicas?

El anciano: O sea que tú…no puede ser…el goro perdido original?

El niño: Creí que no existía…que sólo era una leyenda

Los goros guias: Eso es imposible…no puede ser…no podemos gorocreerlo!

El anciano: Tonterías…no eres el goro amable y bondadoso que conocí, no lo puedo creer!

El niño: Es verdad, debe estar goromintiendo

Darbus: Por supuesto que no (Y muestra unos símbolos que les demostró algo...unas heridas profundas junto con el símbolo goro y la trifuerza)

El anciano: Entonces es verdad…tu eres…

El niño: Porque no lo dijiste antes?

Darbus: Acaso me gorocreerían?

Dargon: Yo...no se que decir...

Darbus: Está bien…además yo casi intente tomar este lugar por la fuerza antes de que despertará el mounstro como gorovenganza…pero llegue con buenos términos con Darunia…por obvias razones

El anciano casi lloraba: Es como si él fuera el jefe que siempre seguí…y nosotros que desconfiábamos de él, pero como fue posible que no nos diéramos gorocuenta en estos tres meses

El muchacho: Y encima que yo lo goroinsulte…o sea que el toque de queda era para salvarnos a nosotros de estos mounstros…realmente es increíble que sobrevivieras a ese gorocalvario

Darbus: No exageren…el peligro me hizo más gorofuerte y ahora he vuelto…yo no tengo ningún resentimiento hacía esa persona…de hecho vine a devolverle un pequeño favor que le debí desde siempre…y además tengo que ayudar a este novato inmundo (Y mira con recelo a Link)

Link: Hey, pero no tienes que tratar esas heridas?

El muchacho: Claro que si!

El anciano: Por supuesto!

El goro médico reaparece y los miraba, estaba muy molesto y muy nervioso pero sin un motivo aparente: ("Ah, por eso lo reconocí de algún lado…rayos…esto me salió todo mal")

Darbus: Pero miren…no me goropaso nada…eh? (Y del suelo sale un esqueleto gigante…el cual atrapa a Darbus) Uuuargh! Oh, no…que es esto…que es esta cosa? Nunca vi a semejante y horripilante aberración (Y a pesar de sus golpes, el esqueleto gigante no se quebró para nada y era enorme)

El anciano: Qué es…y ese séquito de goroesqueletos?

* * *

Salían esqueletos por todos lados

Link los eliminaba: Detrás de mí! (Y los goros le obedecieron, pero los esqueletos salían de todos lados) Váyanse! Estos esqueletos no dejan de salir y no quiero que ustedes salgan heridos, oyeron? Debo acabar con cada uno de ellos y al mismo tiempo debo tratar de vencer al más grande ("Pero no parece ser tan fuerte ya que su cuerpo está lleno de grietas, será pan comido")

Y el joven goro, el goro anciano, el goro médico y los goros que acompañaron a Link se van a una cueva gigante…sin embargo aún seguían mirando, excepto el goro médico que entro a la cueva adyacente y adentro ya no se vio, sin embargo esté último apareció mirando sospechosamente justo al mismo tiempo que aparecieron los mounstros, y el no entra a la cueva de los goros, sino que se mete en otra cueva que estaba en el fondo, ahí se observaba una figura de dragón que cubría la puerta y Link se sorprendió un poco sobre eso, él velaba por que todos entraran allí,… y sospecho que ese goro era demasiado sospechoso para ser un simple médico goro, sin embargo él no vio la puerta del dragón

Link: ("Y esa cueva de ahí? Que va a hacer ese goro en ese lugar?")

Y con un ataque giratorio, eliminaba a un montón de esqueletos…pero salían más aún

Link: Son infinitos!

Darbus: Que gorodiablos haces! (Se impacienta) Acaba con el lider!

Link saca una bomba del suelo y se lo lanza a la cabeza del mounstro esqueleto gigante: Debo acabar con el jefe de ellos ahora mismo o sino…eh? (No le paso nada a Stallord, en ese momento todos los esqueletos rodean las bombas y Link no podía acercarse a ninguna de estas bombas)

Darbus: Ugh! (El mounstro lo aplastaba con sus manos) Este esqueleto gigante…no parece tener debilidad…no sabía que realmente existía el mounstro que según los rumores se llama Stallord, este tamaño…la boca cortada…la mitad del cuerpo cercenado…los ojos extirpados…la nariz cortada y carece de ambos meñiques…será el Sheikah perdido?

Link: No…él no…

* * *

Flashback

Link: Un falso Sheikah?

Smith: Así es…convenció a otro de matar a todos los Sheikas…sólo pocos sobrevivieron…incluso Impa…este sheikah fue condenado a la pena de muerte y fue torturado…sus gritos aún se escuchan en el fondo de "ese lugar"…pero espero que nunca tengas que ir allí, Link

Link: Conociendo a Impa, ella sabría que Sheikah era y como se llamaba…yo vi a un sheikah de pelo rosa y tenía cortes en las muñecas, y en la boca…y no tenía los dedos meñiques

Smith: Pero no te confundas…el falso sheika tenía compañeros…los falsos sheikas lo hacen…se hieren a si mismos…sabes porque?

Link: No…no lo se…pero se que suena horripilante

Smith: Dicen que cuatro de sus compañeros fueron ejecutados y uno de ellos fue cortado por la mitad…se presume que sus restos están sobre las altas cumbres…o al menos es lo que se presume

Link: Wow! Valla, que increíble historia me contaste recién…digo que increíble historia me conto recién (Y se ruboriza al cometer esa falta, pero el señor Smith no le dio mucha importancia a ese error y le siguió contando sobre la historia del falso sheikah…ya que había pasado el 50 aniversario de un evento llamado "La masacre de las sheikas" y de cómo murió el falso sheikah y sus aliados

Smith: El Sheikah perdido murió antes que nacieras…pero hay una secta que está hecho en su honor, y muchas sheikas asisten a ese lugar, se que en su momento Impa dijo que las sheikas eran de confianza por su estatus…pero no confíes en muchos sheikas…sólo en algunas de ellas

Link: Cuáles?

Smith: Ya te darás cuenta! (Y muestra un libro con una imagen de una trifuerza) Así como te darás cuenta de cómo es la trifuerza…sabes que es la trifuerza...y que…se vería así en una mano de Sheikah, confiarás en aquellas, verdad? O tal ves no, verdad?

Link: La trifuerza no es un objeto…son un conjunto de tres personas…ese es su símbolo, pero no puede ser la trifuerza…claro que no…lo niego rotundamente, o sea, la trifuerza ya no existe, desaparecio…esa es una gran pamplina de ahora

Smith: No lo sabemos, todo puede suceder, respeta su símbolo, el de las diosas, que no quede en el olvido

Link asciente

Smith: Mira esta imagen (Y muestra un triangulo) A que no te das cuenta de que es?

Link: La trifuerza obviamente

Smith: Ah, pero el truco es que esta es la trifuerza del valor

Link se extraña: Pues… luce bonito

Smith: Cuales son las tres partes de la trifuerza, lo sabes?

Link: Claro que no

Smith: No que sabías?

Link: Bueno, el valor debe ser uno...

Smith: Uno de estos sabiduría, el otro poder…y el último valor…este último esta oculto…pero se que tu sabrás donde encontrarlo, niño! Cuando te des cuenta…volverás a ser hyliano de nuevo

Link: Que significa eso?

Smith: Creo que hoy estoy mas cansado de lo habitual, mejor vuelve a la cama

Link se acuesta: Smith, por qué usted siempre dice cosas extrañas sobre mi

Smith: Ah, la edad nos vuelve torpes, pero bueno...eso es natural, no quieres pensar en el porvenir

Link: Claro, por supuesto, eso me gustaría

Smith: Y la princesa Susan y el príncipe Francis… ("También lo recordarás absolutamente todo!)

Fin del Flashback

* * *

Link: Así que si mal no entiendo este es el compañero del falso Sheikah (Y Link entonces ve una grieta en el final de lo que quedo de la columna vertebral de Stallord…y cuando buscaba una flecha…noto unas bombas…eran muy pequeñas, y recién las noto cuando buscaba una flecha y toco sin querer la resortera…("Bombas? Cuando...")

Eran unas minibombas, estas podían terminar en cualquier lado, por mas pequeño que fuese el espacio

Se escucha la voz de una mujer: Escucha Link...esas bombas son las minibombas que permiten destruir desde adentro la estabilidad de materiales durísimos, si te di eso es porque confie en ti desde el principio

Link comprende: ("Así que esto era lo que ella esperaba que hiciera…espero hasta que me armara de valor y como yo accedí me recompenso con esto…no lo puedo creer)

Stallord apretaba cada vez más a Darbus, quien estaba bastante moribundo por el ataque

Link: De…detrás de la banda de la resortera…hay unas bombas…ya veo… (Y le disparó bombas al mounstro con su resortera y las grietas se agrandan, ahora Stallord tenía fisuras por todas partes, ahora era frágil…pero el mounstro no prestaba atención el ataque, Link acaba con varios esqueletos y ataca con una bomba flor)

La bomba flor no le hizo demasiado daño, porque su alcance era mediocre

Link forcejea con los esqueletos: Estas bombas aunque sean eficientes, me limitan...no me dan tiempo a pensar

Y se aleja de ellos, subitamente luego una bomba mediana acaba en sus pies…era una bomba con una flecha Esto es…

Una mujer aparece: Necesitarás otras bombas…esas bombas pequeñas no te servirán de nada si tu intención es derrotarlo ahora…y las grandes del tipo flor tampoco…ya que esta ese ejercito de esqueletos al lado de esas bombas, estas son bombas mas pequeñas que las de flor, pero te darás mas libertad de uso (Y le muestra una bolsa)

Link: Por qué me ayudas a mi?

La mujer cruza los brazos: Quiero ver como lo haces

Link: No hay ayuda? No me vas a decir quién rayos eres

La mujer sonríe: Eres un malagradecido…veo que tienes algo de tu valor original…pero aún te falta mucho para que te revele mi identidad…esas bombas y esa resortera representan un enigma que debes resolver a partir de ahora...o sea si su uso es sólo para debilitar enemigos grandes...o debes resolver algo mas con ellas, te lo dejo de tarea…lo hice apropósito…pero estas bombas medianas te las regalo… me salieron caras, pero contigo serán de utilidad (Y le da la bolsa que contenía bombas pequeñas y medianas) espero que sepas aprovecharlas, no me defraudes, niño mío

Link: Espera…valor? (Pero la mujer desaparece)

Darbus: Uuuargh! Link…date prisa! (El mounstro lo aplastaba aún más)

Link le arroja una flecha bomba contra la columna vertebral del mounstro y destroye cada una de sus columnas vertebrales y Darbus es liberado…el mounstro se libera de la situación al separar su cabeza del cuerpo…y le lanza llamas a Link, quién se defiende con su escudo…pero algo ocurre.

El escudo de Link se quemó porque era de madera…y ahora quedo parte del escudo, pero era lo suficientemente grande para proteger todavía a Link: Uargh! No sobreviviré así

Pero Darbus era inmune a las llamas de la bestia y le da un fuerte golpe a la cabeza y esta sale volando y explota al impactar contra el corazón de la montaña de la muerte

Link se sorprende: Es un cráter! (Ve humo arriba de todo)

El anciano aparece: Así es…esa es la montaña de la muerte…un gorovolcán

Link: Pero…pero y este lugar? (Y mira a la montaña gigante que estaba al lado de ellos)

Darbus: No seas gororidículo…la montaña de la muerte está allá (Y señala al volcán, y Link se sorprende) no esté… (Se molesta) volcán falso…todos los turistas creen que esa es la montaña de la muerte…decepcionante, ni siquiera es un volcán …sólo fui a hacer allí una "gorotravesurilla", mocoso

El niño también aparece: Y la montaña adyacente que viste de lejos está arriba de nuestra cueva actual, lamento tener que decirte que es la misma montaña que está al lado de nosotros, su nombre es sendero del búho yo subo ahí todos los días al santuario goro a goroorar por mi hermano

El anciano: No la goroescales…el sendero del búho no es un lugar para que vallas

El niño se molesta: Pero Goralda está en peligro, no quiero dejar de orar por él hasta que vuelva sano y salvo, ya que él siempre me protegió ya que era mi hermano mayor y ahora está hecho prisionero allí en la montaña de la muerte, o sea que está atrapado (Y llora bastante)

Link lo tranquiliza: Vamos, voy a rescatar a tu hermano, ya verás amiguito

El anciano: ("Estos niños de ahora, y pensar que en mis tiempos un goro tenía que ser firme y valiente en todo momento, pero supongo que es verdad que en algunas ocasiones yo era medio ciego de la situación..., pero no puedo creer que este niño nos haya salvado recién, (Mira a Link) será el héroe de los cielos? Podría ser… que en realidad si fuera más fuerte el ayudaría al pueblo goro del dragón?")

Darbus cae al suelo: Uargh! (El niño y el anciano lo ayudan a levantarse) Bueno…el telón se levanta…puedes ver al jefe…él no está enfermo, lo lamento mucho, fue todo una farsa para probarte, escuencle malagradecido! (Y le da una palmada en la espalda a Link) Sorry gorobro

Link se enfurece: Me vine de lejos por eso!

* * *

Aparece Darunia al lado del médico: Darbus exagero mucho al decir que yo había muerto…has pasado la goroprueba tal como lo dijo Rauru

Link: ("Maldito búho")

Darbus: Pero este niño es débil… (Darunia le pega en la cara con el bastón) Auch!

Darunia: Lo he contemplado todo, y no dudo en que Link lo logrará

Darbus: ("Pero él no dio el golpe de gracia")

Darunia: La profesía se ha cumplido...el héroe ha venido…él es Link…Darbus y yo acompañaremos a Link hasta las afueras (Y avanzan por el sendero)

El goro más joven: Buena suerte…gorohermano Link

* * *

Los tres caminaron hacía el Templo de fuego

Link: No necesitaré una túnica…creo que era túnica goro?

Darbus: Incluso los gorohylianos pueden sobrevivir a las primeras cámaras del templo

Link: Pero que pasaría?

Darunia: Recibirás un gorodaño eventual a cada cierto tiempo

Darbus: Es verdad, es la debilidad de ellos

Darunia: Pero si es cierto que morirás cuando entres a la parte central del lugar...ya que no eres de goropiedra como nosotros

Link le pregunta a Darunia: Realmente estuviste enfermo?

Darunia: Así es…pero no lo digo mucho…ya que no quiero preocupar a los demás goros…soy muy anciano…y cuando muera…Darbus tomará mi lugar…él es mi hijo

Link: Qué? Tu hijo?

Darbus: Casi me llama Link…pero el anciano Dargon le dijo que no…los más ancianos difieren de mi padre…el goro más antiguo del mundo…sobre el héroe del tiempo

Link: O sea, dudan que paso?

Darbus: Yo en cierta forma, gorodudo

Darunia: Soy un gorosabio, Link!

Link: No es cierto...sin faltar el respeto claro, pero usted no puede serlo

Darunia: Tengo muchos mas años de los que crees, Link

Link: Los sabios no mueren…

Darunia: Es una vida prestada esta…pero considero que ya no debo volver a reencarnar jamás

Darbus: Por eso acepte mi gorodestino, porqué logre derrotar sólo a varios colegas, pero el jamás opuso resistencia, estaba resignado a morir (Lagrimea un poco)

Darunia: Varios han venido a "goroayudar"…pero todos se acobardaron…menos tú…

Link pensaba: "Los falsos heroes"

Darbus se ríe un poco: Ah! Esos, esos son gorocobardes barbaros, como se llamaba uno...Simth...Simth o algo asi...no me acuerdo

Darunia: No era tan cobarde ese...es que justo estaba enfermo cuando vino...

Link: Dodongos! (Allí adelante habían unos cuantos, incluso los que se les habían escapado anteriormente) Hey, las rocas medicinales están acá, no?

Darunia: Si, son esas de colores verde y violeta (Las señala), quizás si las coma pueda vivir un tiempo más, pero estos dodongos han venido a impedir esa gorohazaña, pero que harás niño?

Darbus: Es como en las montañas titánicas, en la cueva de oro, no he liado con nada mas que dodongos, pero entrene para derrotar a cada uno de ellos, no cualquiera es capaz de vencerlos, por eso Link, no dudes en atacar, salva a nuestro goropueblo, y a la Tierra, Link!

En ese momento Link mata a uno de los dodongos venenosos con su arco del hada y flechas

Darunia: Los goros somos inmunes a la toxidad mortal de ese veneno, nos debilitamos mucho, pero no morimos! (Y él mata a otro con sus brazos y Darbus hace que otros dos choquen entre si…haciéndolos explotar…y Link golpea en la cola con su ataque giratorio a uno más…y luego recibieron el ataque dos mas...ambos dodongos explotan junto con el resto y los últimos dos huyen

Link trata de seguirlos: Esperen!

Darunia lo detiene: Alto! Te lo suplico…salva a los goros

El lider se pone una armadura, era de oro

Link: Los goros encerrados estan ahi, verdad?

Darunia: Muchos goros han desaparecido de dos importantes tribus goros…en especial el de mi hermano…una triba extinta…pero él debe estar allí

Link: Tu hermano?

Darbus: Si, en mi exilio he estados con ellos, son goros más valientes y físicamente más fuertes que los de nuestra tribu, mi goroarmadura "Megaton" me la dieron ellos, y si he venido fue para liberar a los goros de la tribu de mi tio, quienes resguardan el martillo de los dioses, de hecho nosotros allí protegemos a la gran hada que vive en el este, acá vive la gran hada del norte obviamente

Link: La Gran Hada?

Darunia: He de ver si eres digno de verla, pero tendrás que superar esta goroprueba!

Link: Si! Lo haré, debo saber qué hacer para restaurar el tiempo en el mundo

Darunia: Mi hermano debe estar en el Templo de Fuego, él siempre visitaba a la Gran hada que resguarda este lugar, en el cual dedicamos ofrendas en su honor y lo habrán goroenboscado

Darbus: Debe estar allí…por voluntad propia para salvar a los suyos nunca irían por el sendero del búho para suplicarle a la Gran Hada, el es muy honorable sobre eso! (Y le da a Link otra bolsa con bombas) Trucos increíbles tienes…pero esas bombas comunes o de flechas no te servirán de mucho allí adentro…allí hay rocas demasiado duras y pesadas que no pueden ser levantadas ni siquiera con el brazalete…por eso...lleva estas bombas flor...ni con estas gorobombas podrás con algunas de ellas…creo que hable de más

Darunia: Pero con el goromartillo si podrás

Darbus: Pero padre, el goromartillo lo debe tener él!

Darunia: Pero Link lo encontrará a él

Darbus: Si tu lo dices, pero tengo mis gorodudas (Y se pone a meditar en silencio)

Darunia: Debes ir ahora!

Link: Oiga...sabe para que sirven los corazones?

Darunia: Los gorocorazones son para crear pociones, necesitas ocho mas o menos

Link: Voy

Darunia: VE!

Link: Si (Y entra al templo)

Darunia: Joven temerario

Darbus: ("Se que lo hará…él lo logrará")

Link entra al templo de Fuego…allí había lava por todas partes

Link: Ya veo…parece un templo antiguo (Y allí había un puente…pero detrás habían unas orugas de fuego) Basuras! (Y los insectos le quemaron el cuerpo y partes del escudo) U…ugh! (Pero Link con su espada corta a la mitad a cada uno y al último le corta la cabeza…allí vió un corazón y una llave) Me será útil una poción roja...el mercado! Pero…esta llave

Uno de los bichos se le tira encima y casi quema el brazo de Link, pero su espada se torna verde y repele al bicho que queda paralizado, Link lo corta de un tajo: Otra vez...que será esto?

De repente ve lo peor detrás, las orugas se estaban regenerando

De ninguna manera!: Grita Link y con las minibombas que uso, los destintegro

Link: Esos casi se regeneran...no tengo escudo y estoy indefenso ahora...malditos bichos!

Se escucha una voz: Ayuuuda!

El puente no llevaba a ningun lugar, pero el grito venía del otro lado, abajo había plataformas

Y Link cruza unas plataformas que estaba en la lava, allí vio a un goro en una celda dorada gigantesca y Link con la llave abre la puerta

El goro: Gracias gorohermano! Hace mucho que yo… (Pero Link lo interrumpe)

Link: Quién eres…y que te paso?

El goro: Un sujeto de las sombras nos encerró…quería echarte la culpa

Link: Quién?

El goro: No lo se, era como tu, pero juro que no tenía gorocara, llevaba la insignia de hada en un pergamino, y una especie de jaula, creo que algo está ocultando ese, será que él…no me lo creo…no me lo creo…debe ser imaginación mía porque eso no pudo haber pasado, nooo!

Link: Que te pasa?

El goro se tranquiliza: Lo siento...sólo de pensarlo me goroaterra

Link: Eso no lo entiendo

Flashback

Smith: Hadas

Link: Las hadas?

Smith: Ellas son poseedoras de un poder increíble, el héroe de los cielos debe velar por la protección de ellas, recuerda que no una sino varias veces uno de los héroes poseedores de la trifuerza del valor fue ayudado por ellas, se dice que juntas forman a la gran hada maestra, cuyo espíritu fue dividido en cuatro, por eso es importante que prestes atención, Link? Liiiink! (Se escucha su voz repentinamente y Link se despierta súbitamente debido a ello)

Link: Qué ocurre?

El goro: Estabas durmiendo?

Link: No lo se…que ocurrió?

El goro: Yo tampoco entiendo…soy goron y soy de la tribu goro del valle del este

Link: Ya veo…esa tribu es la de las montañas titanicas

Los goros de ese lugar eran enormes y eran rojizos, pero sus manos eran pequeñas y robustas

El goro: En la puerta del otro lado verás algo, oí voces...

Link: Ahí voy! (Y ingresa en la puerta…pero se molesta un poco al ver a un Redead allí) Esto es todos? (Pero lo muerden varios redeads) Uuargh! Son invisibles!

Link trata de zafar, pero ningun movimiento le era permitido

Link: Rayos...si uno grita, los otros me tienen a su merced, estan tan juntos que ninguno me deja moverme...(Pierde un poco la conciencia) me descuide… creo que voy a morir

Alguien silba la canción del sol y se paralizan y Link logra moverse y con un ataque giratorio los elimina a todos , luego la otra persona silba la canción del tiempo y aparece un cofre frente a Link, la otra persona dijo: En la aldea Kakarico me verás en el cementerio…dónde te encontré una vez

Link: Eso jamás paso, estás mintiendo

La persona dice: Este cofre lo encontrarás en ese lugar...ahora vete

Link: No nos vimos nunca

?: Nos hemos visto varias veces allí, lo lamento…eso nunca tuvo que haber pasado, debí haber evitado que él…yo debo contarte un secreto de la familia real, y sabrás sobre mí…aunque sea algo, pero por ahora debo irme, pero tu deber más importante es recuperar a una hada llamada Lilly, sin ella no llegarás muy lejos, y lo más importante, recupera tu valor perdido...pero por ahora eso no importa, por favor, acaba con el mounstro que acecha este lugar para que los goros puedan volver a vivir en paz

Link: Espera, no te vallas!

Pero la persona desaparece en un humo que apareció repentinamente

Link: ("Nunca estuve en ese lugar..."y ya no escucha la voz "...que demonios está pasando?" y el cofre se desvanece…en el suelo Link ve una llave "Una llave?")

Un goro le grita: Aquí…gorohermano

Y Link lo libera: Ahí está! (Era otro goro del este

El goro: Grss! Rolav arriba (Y señala arriba)

Link: Rolav? Que demonios es eso?

El goro se disculpa: Grss es gracias, pero Rolav arriba!

Link: Rolav? Que es un Rolav?

El goro: Es un gorosecreto...esa persona me pidio que te dijera esto...se lo que es, pero no te lo voy a decir

Link se impacienta: No entendí…pero debo irme!

El goro: Suerte…si que estoy resfriado…y encima alguien nos está espiando…por eso deberás descifrar nuestro mensaje, amigo mío, no, gorohermano mío!

Link vuelve a la habitación principal y ve a ambos goros saliendo

El goro primero: Del otro lado del puente hay otro!

El goro segundo: Sálvalo!

Link: El puente termina ustedes estaban, es imposible

El segundo goro: El puente dura hasta allá (Y el puente se extendía ahora para la izquierda)

Link observa eso: No lo vi venir...

Y Link cruza la nueva parte del puente y entra en una puerta grande…allí habían wolfos…y wolfos de fuego: Debe ser una broma (Y con facilidad atraviesa a los wolfos con su espada…pero los de fuego le quemaron el pequeño bloque que solía ser su escudo "Mi escudo!". La pelea contra ellos era letal, pero Link descubrió un secreto, las minibombas absorbían el fuego y los wolfos de fuego se desintegraron al toque..."Por fin"... Y al encontrar la llave por fin, el libera a otro goro encerrado, el cuál repite lo mismo que el anterior…pero hacía la derecha…y Link ve una agujero en el techo…allí había lava… "Qué demo…" Y a la derecha de allí sube unas plataformas y ve un río de lava y lava en el techo…de repente vio como que de allí caía lava...y Link corrió ya que de su lado cayó lava…allí habían unos bebes dodongos, los cuales salieron de la tierra, y a los lejos vio keese de fuego…Link mato a los pequeños dodongos de un solo espadazo…y cada uno de ellos exploto, allí había una pared quebrada que se destruye…y se revela una abertura… la llave estaba en la pared…Link la sacó de allí, pero tuvo un problema…los keese de fuego estaban demasiado cercas y le quemaron el brazo…pero Link con su arco y flecha los elimino a cada uno con una sola flecha, pero entonces algo comenzó a moverse hacía donde estaba él

* * *

En ese lugar apareció algo que era humanoide pero oscuro: Has venido, no?

Link: Quién diablos eres tú? Espera…te conozco, tu eres ese que dicen que era parecido a mi, verdad? Entonces entrégamela, sabes a que me refiero (Y lo amenaza con su espada)

?: No tienes idea de con quién te vas a enfrentar (Y lo lanza por los aires de un solo golpe)

Link: Agh!

?: Toma…(Le lanza en la cara una jaula) ya no me sirve más, haz lo que quieras con ella

Link: Espera

?: Nos vemos en el próximo templo, adieu (Y su reflejo desaparece en el agua que se formo encima de él, adentro de la jaula comenzó a moverse algo y Link se sorprende)

Link: Eres Lilly?

Lilly: Claro que si

Link: Como terminaste acá y quien era ese?

Lilly: Ese tipo ha capturado a todas las hadas del bosque oculto en el sur y del desierto de rubi en el oeste, sólo quedan dos grandes hadas, y yo formo parte de la gran hada del norte,

Link: Ya veo, entonces, ve a buscarla, yo debo seguir con mi aventura

Lilly: Espera, hay un hada más en este lugar, pero por tu ayuda te daré esto (Y una fuerza increíble cubre a Link, sin embargo no ocurrió supuestamente nada en ese momento)

Link: Que demo…

Lilly: La iré a buscar…tu sigue buscando a los otros

Link: De acuerdo (Y adelante vio a un goro)

El goro: Ayúdame, por favor!,

Link: Si! ( y luego liberó al goro que estaba en la celda de al lado…que hizo lo mismo que los anteriores dos, pero hacía la izquierda…y Link extrañado corre hacía la puerta del otro lado…allí al otro lado vio a la hada Lilly y a otra capturada , ambas estaban muy asustadas

Lilly: Que van a atacar a nuestra gran hada?

Uno de los dinalfos: Claro que si, un ejército está saliendo de las montañas titánicas, en el palacio oculto de la mina de carbón, vamos a destruir todo el lugar y no va a quedar nada

La otra hada: Que crueles que son!

El dinalfo que hablo primero se mofa: Luego iremos por la gran hada del este, y sera el final de todo!

Y los dinalfos amagan con comérselas, pero Link le rompe el diente a uno de ellos con la jaula que le arrojo el villano: No lo harán bastardos ( Y él se batió a duelo con unos dinalfos de las montañas titanicas…los cuáles tenían ventajas por su velocidad…y por sus escudos

Uno de los dinolfo estaba confiado: Es tu fin, no tienes defensas

Link estaba herido de una apuñalada: Es verdad, pero mi espada opina lo contrarío

Ambos dinolfos se le acercan demasiado pronto y casi lo vencen

La espada ahora brillaba de verde, pero sin chistar brillo de multicolor, Link no se había dado cuenta

Link: Este es mi fin? (Pero su espada mágica brillo intensamente y dos rayos poderosos mataron a ambos mounstros "Sorprendente...", pero las hadas habían desaparecido sin dejar ningún rastro, allí mismo había una llave, y Link simplemente la agarra, preguntándose si había un goro allí

Un goro inesperadamente le habla subitamente: Ayúdame por favor amigo

Y con la llave libera al goro que dice lo mismo que los anteriores tres…pero hacía abajo…y sube unas escaleras, allí arriba de las escaleras habían unos chuchus…y las escalera se vuelven de fuego…por lo que no podía volver atrás, y también habían unos keese de fuego…Link mata a los keese con su arco y flecha…pero unos chuchus lo tumbaron al suelo con una tackleada…cada vez que Link los atacaba…ellos se deshacían…y ni siquiera pudo vencerlas con la resortera, no eran de fuego…pero dejo allí unas bombas medianas y noto que los mounstros no se dieron cuenta y murieron todos…y con la llave que cayó…libero al goro…el cual hace lo mismo que los anteriores cuatro…pero señala hacía adelante…y Link, ignorándolo va hacía adelante

El goro: Suerte, chico! Ahora que lo pienso yo podría haberle dado… Eh? Quién es? Se asusta pero luego se sorprende simplemente al ver dos figuras acercándosele lentamente, eran muy grandes

En la siguiente sala había un goro encerrado, y la llave estaba al centro de una plataforma…pero las escaleras y la llave estaban en llamas…y de repente se oyó una risa

Link: Y este lugar (Y escucha una risa pero más fuerte que la anterior ("JEJEJE") "No puede ser") Quién es? (Y en ese momento vio unas luces que desaparecían tras la puerta "Serán…")

Y del fuego salió un espantapájaros, Link lo persiguió, pero el espantapájaros era de fuego…y era inmune a las flechas y a las piedras…y las bombas no lo alcanzaban, entonces Link uso las flechas bombas…pero el otro era muy rápido y muy listo como para saber del plan de Link, sin embargo el joven pensó en disparar bombas pequeñas con su resortera…y salieron tres mounstros ya que el cuerpo se deshizo al absorber las bombas… y entonces empezaron a correr por todo el lugar

Link los persiguió pero eran muy rápidos: Rayos! No los alcanzo! Y súbitamente los tres estuvieron a punto de formarse nuevamente en fire dancers, pero un aura mágica los detuvo

Lilly: Ya no podrán adoptar esas formas, de hecho ya no podrán moverse

La otra hada: Vamos, chico, hazlo!

Link: De acuerdo! Y Link le corto la mitad a uno…luego atravesó a otro…y le corto la parte de arriba al último…y los tres explotaron…allí había una llave un poco más grande en el suelo…era de jade…y estaba en el suelo…y Link la tomo y luego agarro la otra llave y Link salvo al séptimo goro usando la otra llave

El goro: Gracias…eh? (Link sudaba demasiado)

Link: Ya no puedo más…estoy muy débil

Lilly: No puede ser, no nos dimos cuenta, Sasha, puedes invocar el poder de la gran hada para ayudarlo? Si no lo sacamos de aquí en seguida morirá y todo habrá sido en vano

Sasha: No, si lo hacemos Ganondorf la convertirá en una versión oscura de si misma con los pergaminos como hizo con las otra dos grandes hadas, Link deberá arreglárselas sólo

* * *

Y ambas se fueron del lugar

Link estaba casi desmoronándose: Esto es insoportable!

El goro: Es cierto…tu cuerpo no es de goropiedra como nosotros

Vienen Darbus y Darunia apresurados al lugar en seguida

Darunia: Lo logro…pero debe estar goromuriendo

Darbus: El vendedor nos dio esto (Y le dio a Link una túnica roja)

Link: Como fue que…

Darbus: La tienda goro de las montañas ha estado inactivo por que su vendedor ha sido capturado, lo mismo paso acá, pero encontramos al poseedor de la túnica que había desaparecido hace tiempo, verás, el vendedor de las montañas titánicas estaba oculto en la Aldea Kakariko con los goros de la ciudad, estaba aterrado y dijo que la túnica se la dio a un supuesto joven que estaba en una situación como la tuya, pero estaba arrepentido de sus acciones, no se porque ese joven nos las dio, creíamos que morirías

Link: ("Será quizás…Ese impostor?")

Darbus le dice a su padre: ("No es ella"?)

Darunia: ("No tan fuerte")

Darunia: Ahora estás más cerca del centro del volcán…gorocuídate!

El goro: Por cierto…todo lo que te dijeron mis hermanos es importante…los espantapájaros te serán útiles,

Link se extraña: Por supuesto que fueron útiles, casi me queman

Darunia: Esos no...yo le pedi a ella que diera pistas a mis gorones...de hecho hay un búho que puede controlarlos sólo con el aleteo de sus alas

Link: Rauru?

Darbus: No, este brilla de dorado, podría ser el propio faron

Darunia: Faron no, Eldin…

Darbus: Ah, cierto, Faron es un mono

El goro que Link rescato: No era un gorobuho? Esta arriba de las montañas, verdad?

Darunia: Es cierto, pero Eldin es un águila, no un gorobúho

El goro: Pero juraría que vi un gorobúho

Darunia: Eso ya no importa, Link salva a los otros

Darbus: No lo se, lo has hecho bien…pero creo que ni tu podrás liberar a los otros goros asi como asi, deberás superar las pruebas más difíciles para llegar a tu meta

Darunia: Pero confía en ti y lo lograrás

Darbus: Link, mis muchachos saben bien mis pistas, cuando veas al búho dorado, que podría ser el propio Din, o mejor dicho la propia Din, muéstralas de la mejor manera posible y recibirás la legendaría espada del viento cortante negro

Darunia: Shh! Es un secreto

Darbus: Lo lamento, hable de más, nos vemos en la entrada Link

Link: Oigan…ahora que lo pienso ese niño buscaba a su hermano…los goros que yo he salvado…

Darunia: No…no te hagas drama por eso…ya lo hemos averiguado todo, ya que el niño vivió con la otra tribu durante años y recién hace poco están con nosotros

Darbus: Es verdad, por eso no dije nada, gorohermano, ahora ve a salvarlos! (Y le da a Link los guantes de plata) Este es un regalo de "ella", cuidalo bien… (Y los tres goros se van de allí)

Link: Que quiso decir? (Y se abre una puerta con rejas…era otra sala….allí habían tres goros encerrados en distintas plataformas…y había mucha lava…incluso habían ríos de lava…allí habían unos lizalfos…pero Link los atraviesa a ambos a la vez al hacer que se acerquen al río de lava por un ruido que él hizo con una piedra y los tira a la lava…pero al obtener la llave, no pudo salvar al goro mas cercano, ya que había un bloque gigante…Link estaba desesperado y dejo la llave en el suelo y trato de empujar el bloque con sus manos) Ugh! No abre!

El goro: La llave, amigo! (Y la llave de Link se quema por una lava que cayó de arriba)

Link: No!

El goro: ("Esa es la llave de Jade" Observa el bolsillo de Link y se ve una llave grande que brillaba "Ahí voy") Usa los guantes de plata...sacanos de aquí con la llave de jade

Link ve sus guantes ("Esa mujer...quien es...todo esto que ella me da...su relación con Darunia...la túnica goro...el cementerio Kakarico...lo averiguare ahora!")

Link se pone los guantes: ("La llave de jade?" Y Link logra empujar el bloque y libera al goro)

Estos gorones eran mucho mas grandes, y mas robustos, pero amarillentos

El goro: Gracias amigo….salva a los otros…y a Darmani

Link: Darmani? (Y se aleja)

El goro: Buena suerte, hermano mío, si tan sólo tuviera una Black cloth ya podría haber salido de este lugar, pero está muy caro, y sólo los que tienen poco corazón usarían eso, pero igual sería más comodo que estar esperando en este lugar…ojala estuviera Darmani conmigo

Link: Tu eres de la tribu perdida?

El goro se sacude la cabeza: Eramos...planeabamos volver con Darunia...pero Darmani y nosotros fuimos capturados (Se va)

Link se enfrenta a cuatro anubis al subir las escaleras…pero con las mini bombas hace que estos ya no puedan escupir fuego… y hace que choquen entre ellos…y al hacerlo se quemaron y explotaron…Link trata de liberar al goro y rompe el candado que era durísimo y con la llave de jade lo libera…pero el goro murmura las siguientes palabras en voz muy baja "Eh…la canción del espantapájaros es muy útil…el del órgano te va a ayudar con el de la caja de música"

Pero Link lo ignora: ("No entiendo nada" Y sube las plataformas…arriba vio un cofre…allí había un escudo de madera…y habían dos Likes Likes…Link mato al primero…pero el segundo trato de digerirlo y le robo el traje goro y los guantes de plata…pero Link lo ataco rápidamente antes de que fuera tarde y al matarlo los recupero…y libero a otro goro…pero este murmuro "Sólo el sol del Zodiaco chino llama espantapájaros de noche"

Link trato de memorizar las pisas: Todo tiene que ver con espantapajaros? Por qué?

Y Link se fue...él entro en la otra habitación donde habían tres celdas pequeñas y atrás de todos había una celda gigantesca y dorada resplandeciente, la cual era custodiada por Dinalfos y Lizalfos…y por Dinalfos gigantes…y en esa celda había un cofre gigante…Link los mato fácilmente y derroto a unos moblins que custodiaban el lugar, o sea se defendió con su escudo de la flecha de ellos…y los mató con su espada…libero a un tercer goro que murmuraba, esta vez Link se desesperaba, el goro lo miraba…el cual dijo "Lanmola odia el sónido musical…y los ruidos fuertes…como los de un martillo"

Pero el goro hablo un rato más

Link: Lanmola, quién es Lanmola?

El goro: El gorohorror!

Link: ("Ya veo...debe ser el que los aterroriza, por fin alguien me dice una pista fácil")

Link lo ignoro y fue a otra celda mas alejada … allí derroto a unos tectites, los cuales saltaban mucho con su espada…y libero a otro goro...el cual le dijo "Esto es nuestro hogar…en esta habitación nací yo" Pero el lugar como que temblaba

Pero Link lo ignoro al goro…en la última celda pequeña vio, él vio unas rocas gigantes que eran durísimas incluso para levantarlas, sin embargo las bombas flor eran útiles, el las reventaba facilmente con ellas… en ese momento aparece frente a él Lilly

* * *

Lilly: Estás vivo?

Link: Por supuesto que si, no dejaré que este lugar sea arrasado por el mal

Lilly: Oye, si yo te digo que te traicionaría, me tomarías en serio?

Link: Pues...no (Link se extraña

Lilly: Me alegra, pero súbitamente lo empuja hacia atrás, allí había un redead que comenzó a absorber su alma) no pensarás que te ayudo porque me agradas, ya con mi anillo negro debiste saber mis intenciones, oh Link, no es tu bienestar el que me preocupa…adiós (Y desaparece)

Link: Como te atrevés (Y corta al redead en dos)

Aún había polvo de hada en el ambiente

Link: Más rocas! ( Y él las vuela con sus bombas…pero de repente algunas rocas se convierten en chuchus y Link les arroja bombas y al quitarles las bombas que había en sus interiores, él los mata con sus bombas normales, pues las pequeñas no les hacía nada porque no eran de fuego) Es su fin…malditos! Y libera al anteúltimo goro…el cuál dice "El Martillo de los dioses te espera…Darmani te lo va a dar…pero se romperá si lo golpeas contra el Rey Helmasaurus…y contra Dark Link…bro…amigo mío"

Link: El martillo de los dioses?

El goro le pide que cierre la boca y Link avanza por el pasillo de la puerta delantera, era un lugar gigantesco...

Link repentinamente se topa con Lilly

Link logra hacer que su espada se haga verde a voluntad sin pensarlo: Rata traicionera, me abandonaste a mi suerte, no daras ni un paso para mi

Lilly revoloteaba juguetonamente: No te lo tomes personal, te di una iniciativa

Link: Bromeas?

Lilly: Hey, la gran hada me es más importante que tu misión, sin ella no puedo existir, no pensarás que te lance ahí apropósito, o si? Por cierto, me devuelves la llave de jade?

Link: No!

Lilly: Hare lo que sea

Link duda: Lo dudo

Lilly se impacienta mas: Dámelo!

Link: Primero dime el porqué del anillo

Lilly: Con esto me vigilan, así que no te asustes si hago algo repentino, de acuerdo? Dámelo ahora!

Link: No, voy a ver a la gran hada yo luego

Lilly: Como quieras, pero no te vayas a meter de curioso a la bodega sagrada, o lo lamentarás

Link: Bodega sagrada

Lilly: Ups, que tonta que soy...supongo que las arañas no te intimidan, verdad?

Link: Intimidar? Los Skuwalltulas son débiles, algo molestos

Lilly: Ingenuo

Link: Cállate

Link recupera el escudo al destruir con sus bombas flor una roca enorme y pesada

Link: Por finalmente

Lilly: Vete de aquí

Link la ignora y sube arriba de las escaleras del pasillo…allí habían unos lizalfos y dinalfos…pero Link tenía su escudo de vuelta y esta vez sólo tenía que atacar y defenderse y los mato en segundos…pero entonces vinieron los dinalfos gigantes…los cuales apenas cabían en la habitación de ese lugar

Link: Que enormes son!

Y en ese momento un dinalfo gigante ataca a Link con su espada-hacha

Mientrás tanto, Susan entro en un extraño bosque…y atrás venía Francis

Francis: Susan…Susan!

Y en el lugar aparecen dos octoroks…y cada uno lanza piedras a Susan…pero Francis se abalanza hacía Susan para protegerla…y ella recuerda algo extraño

* * *

Flashback

Una mujer: Ella no está lista (Todo se veía borroso)

El rey: Cierto…no está lista para salir afuera...no sin la joya del destino

La mujer: La joya del destino era mía

El rey alza a Susan en sus brazos: Así es

La mujer: Nuestra hija lo pasará muy mal

El rey: No…confió en Rauru y en Impa, esta en buenas manos la joya…y en el héroe que vino de los cielos depositamos nuestras esperanzas! Francis…ven!

Francis de niño: Si!

El rey: Sin embargo el héroe…nació lleno de heridas, lo encontraron en los brazos de la estatua del rey dragón Rahg, su vida corre peligro, pero quizás la joya del destino pueda curar sus heridas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, un ser malvado lo hizo, probablemente el rey gerudo Ganondorf! Él debió ser también el responsable de la inseguridad que sufre nuestra hija día y noche en este lugar

La bebe lloraba todo el tiempo cada vez que estaban en la sala de trono

Y atrás en la ventana espiaba Ganondorf

Ganondorf: La joya del destino, eh? Sería una verdadera lástima, que aquel que estiman sea el peor problema de sus vidas, (Y un anillo negro se forma en su dedo) ahora la invocare y haré que me ayude, si el rey no quiere devolverme mi fortaleza en el castillo negro del cuervo soleado, tal vez lo fuerze a él reciba una visita de parte de esa persona, lo obligaré por las malas a cumplir, la confianza es traición, si todo sale bien...su héroe será su perdición total, jajajajaja!

Susan: Ese no es mi padre…y tampoco esa es mi madre…y que hacía allí Francis...? Y Ganondorf…él no… todo se torna oscuro…veo sangre…veo cadáveres, veo una luz negra!(Y se asusta mucho)

Y una voz femenina dijo: Sabiduría

Susan: Cómo! (Y se despierta)

Termina Flashback y Susan se ruboriza al ver a Francis como si fuera ese rey misterioso

* * *

Francis también se ruboriza: ("Idiota...sólo te protejo") Y con su escudo mato a uno de los octoroks al regresarle la piedra que el mounstro disparo y con su espada mata al otro…y aparece un tercer octorok ("Ahí voy" Y se lanza al ataque de una forma muy rápida y certera)

En el Templo de Fuego

Link le corto el brazo al dinalfo que lo atacaba y dejándose caer sobre su espada le atraviesa la frente...luego le corta el cuello al otro y al último le corta la lengua con su espada giratoria…y los mata a los tres…luego abre la celda gigante y abre el cofre…allí estaba el martillo de los dioses...y se retumba todo el lugar y se escucha un rugido: Y eso…?

Un goro gigante y anciano se levanta: Lanmola volvió a despertar…y va a hundir nuestro hogar…ya que el Templo de Fuego en realidad es la ciudadela de los goros…allí está mi ciudad…y en el este y en el norte lideraba yo! Verdad, Link?

Link: Cómo sabes mi… (Link se sorprende) Espera…este lugar es hogar de ustedes

El goro: Si, así es!

Link: Tu eres el hermano de ese niño pequeño? No lo encuentro por ningún lado

El goro: No…pero creo saber donde está

Link: Estás lleno de heridas, que te paso?

El goro: Ha despertado finalmente, fue todo una emboscada planeada por Ganondorf, este mounstro Lanmola, es sólo una distracción, una amenaza para que él pueda atacar a la gran hada del norte, la cual le dará un gran poder, el gran ojo del milagro, el gancho araña, pero es una alegría que hallas venido acá para detener a esa cosa, sino ya todo estaría perdido

Link: Tú debes ser…Darmani…el hermano de Darunia

Darmani: El hermano menor de Darunia…por cierto…toma esto…te servirá mucho para ir donde está ese horrible mounstro (Y le da a Link la llave maestra…esta vez era de color rojo y no verde y

Link toma el camino de la derecha y con unas bombas y con su martillo destruye varias rocas…y entra en la habitación gigante, por la puerta gigante usando la llave maestra…y de la tierra salió el mounstro Lanmola…el cuál era gigantesco y le lanzó arena a Link…y este se petrificaba lentamente y Lanmola se oculto en la arena que estaba a la derecha del lugar...allí habían bombas…pero estaban petrificadas y Link no podía moverse)

Link: No puedo respirar…ya me mató con un simple ataque?

De repente a Link le ponen una mascarilla, pero Link estaba cada vez mas inmóvil, su cara se estaba tapando

El desconocido: No , es tarde

La piel de Link se volvía morada, se ahogaba

El desconocido lo abrazo y le acaricio el pelo: Mi pequeño Link...

Entonces con la canción de Zelda, Link recupera su estado normal, pero seguía paralizado

El monstruo se enloquecio con la canción, pero el sujeto con unas minibombas lo hace retroceder

Atras! No vas a dañarlo: Grito

El otro le dice a Link: Tonto, valiente, pero tonto, viniste sin estrategia

Entonces se oye la canción del tiempo y Lanmola se enloquece y sale de la arena y Link se libera

El que toco la música: Golpearlo en el ojo con tu martillo…él odia el ruido…por lo que si decide ir bajo la tierra o bajo la arena…crea vibraciones…me tengo que ir… (Y se va)

Link: Espera! (Y golpea al mounstro en el ojo con su martillo y le hace mucho daño)

El mounstro se oculta y al salir le hace una herida en el hombro a Link fácilmente

Link: Ugh! Es muy rápido (Y golpea a la tierra con su martillo y el ojo de Lanmola queda expuesto nuevamente…pero antes de poder escapar, Link vuelve a golpearlo en el ojo…entonces el suelo se vuelve de lava hirviente y Lanmola ahora escupía fuego y ácido…y el escudo de madera de Link se deshace en segundos…y Link estaba muy herido y quemado…pero el fuego y el ácido no pudieron deshacer el martillo de Link, Link tuvo una brillante idea...ahora que Lanmola estaba en llamas con sus minibombas podría absorver las llamas y apagarlas, logra hacerlo, forzando a Lanmola a ocultarse de LInk…y este último golpea la pared con su martillo y el mounstro se paraliza…y Link le da el golpe de gracia al aplastar su cabeza con su martillo…y obtiene otro corazón gigante con bordes blancos…y recupera otra aguja del reloj y escucha la voz de Rauru "Debo hablarte…debo hablarte del Templo del Agua…el rey Finnigan necesita ayuda…tu ayuda….y allá debe haber otra aguja del tiempo, sabes donde verme, verdad? Se que lo sabes Link

Link: Porque elegiste ese lugar?

Rauru: El gancho araña debería ser tuyo, ya que has salvado a las hadas Lilly y Sasha, la gran hada te debe un gran favor, y has salvado al territorio que ella estaba protegiendo, créeme cuando te digo todo esto, si no fuera por ti, ella ya no estaría, pero deberás hacer tres pruebas para probar que eres digno, nunca la mires a los ojos, y por nada le respondas con arrogancia, la flauta de los deseos la tengo yo, te lo daré arriba si quieres despertar al rey Finnigan, me voy ahora mismo (Y se convierte en un búho gigante y vuela hacia afuera del lugar a la velocidad del viento

Cuando Link sale del lugar…él es recibido por los goros

Darmani: Es una proeza…hemos desaparecido en la ciudad goro al entrar en la habitación donde estaba Lanmola…la sala de Darunia

Darunia: Debería ser tuyo ese lugar, gorohermano

Darmani: Tonterías (Y ambos se estrechan las manos)

Link: Si no hubiese venido…alguien los hubiera salvado tiempo después

Darunia: Claro que no…eso es goroimposible!

Link: De verás? (Se sorprende)

Darunia: Niño…tu eres el portador de una de las triadas…cuando encuentres la trifuerza…se te concederán tres deseos!

El niño goro pequeño llora: Esperen…y mi hermano

Aparece un goro ahí: Te estaba esperando

El niño se alegra: Cómo es posible? (Y ambos se abrazan)

Darmani: Como lo suponía, vino en nuestra ayuda, pero no pudo con las fuerzas de Ganondorf

El anciano: Tu hermano fue el único de la tribu goro del este que no desapareció, estaba oculto y lo encontró Darbus, estaba oculto en la casa del científico del pueblo, que bueno haberlo encontrado a tiempo, pero jamás creí que hubiera escapado de las garras de Ganondorf

Darbus: Pero no entiendo como no fuiste a vernos inmediatamente

El niño con ojos llorosos: Si…por qué, gorohermano?

El goro: Le he dado una túnica goro a un sujeto que al parecer era malvado, lo siento, no quería que me miraran con otra cara debido a eso…pensé que tenía buenas intenciones, pero parece que me equivoque

Darunia: Mi colega lo encontró y se lo quito con nuestra ayuda

Darbus: EL goroterco dijo estar arrepentido

Darmani: Estás perdonado, luego me dirás quién fue o como era por lo menos

El goro: Si señor!

El goro doctor: La trifuerza es grande, la trifuerza es grande( También tenía un anillo negro en su dedo) Las diosas Din, Nayru y Farore han ayudado a nuestra causa y con buen resultado

Link: Dónde estará? Con la llave de Jade…pasaré cualquier puerta

Darbus: Jajaja! Sólo hay tres de esas, y la que tienes sólo es para este lugar, o sea las goromontañas

Link se pone nervioso: Ya veo…

Darunia: Antes de que veas al búho ("O sea a Rauru") en el sendero del búho, hay una fuente de hadas

Link: Fuente de hadas? Allá está la gran Hada del norte?

Darunia: Si, pásate ahí, pero no abras la bodega sin haber obtenido la llave fantasmal, allí hay algo que podría beneficiarte o matarte, el lado negativo de la gran hada que no quiere que veas

Link: Hablando de eso…sospecho que sus hadas no están de nuestro bando

Darunia: Cómo?

Darbus: Oye chico, más gororespeto

Link: Pero es lo que me parece…las llaves de jade…

Darunia: Las llaves de jade las abren casi todas las fuentes…o sino la llave especial de "ese lugar" que es rojiza y que se divide en dos… ("E incluso la llave fantasmal…pero es peligroso usarla ya que está maldita y además…no…no quiero ni pensaren eso")

Link: Un segundo… ("Lo olvide…la invasión que iba a hacer Ganondorf")

Darbus: Que ocurre, chico?

Darmani: Link?

Link: Oigan...es seguro...o sea los mounstros… (Y les cuenta lo que va a pasar)

Darunia: Mounstros?

Darbus sonríe: Serán historia

Darmani: Ellos no saben lo que hacen

Link: Ahí voy! (Y sube preocupado rapidamente por el camino del sendero del búho)

* * *

Ganondorf: Lilly, muy buen trabajo…el cebo cayo perfectamente en la trampa…con la joya del destino su trifuerza será mía…y recuperare todo mi poder…sin embargo ha logrado recuperar dos de las agujas…sin embargo lo que Link no sabe es que cada aguja que él recupere me da más poder a mi gracias a esta belleza que tengo en mis manos, nadie podrá hacerme frente!

Lilly estaba de rodillas: Entendido amo, cuando entre será atrapado por el pólem de Merag, el mounstro araña de la bódega, mwahahahahaha! Y pronto recuperare todo mi poder amo

Ganondorf la confronta: Merag (Y la golpea contra un muro) Arruinas mis planes, hada

Lilly estaba debilitada: Por favor...no quise… creí que

Ganon la vuelve a golpear con mas violencia aún: Tu no sabes nada, hada

Lilly: Amo…. (Llora)

Ganondorf sonríe: Je! Aprenderás tu lugar, hada!

En un lugar en ruinas…el cuál parecía un templo antiguo, dos mujeres se hablaban

Una dijo: La trifuerza está cerca

La otra: El oscuro está cerca también

La primera: Que miedo, jijiji!

La otra: Si, jejejejejejejejeje!

Ambas: Así es todo, jajaja…todo será ruinas! (Y se rieron más aún…allí habían Iron Knuckles y Darknuts que eran como guardias y ambas tenían escobas...ellas eran brujas y se fueron…el lugar se derrumbaba de a poco

Capítulo 2: Fin

Capítulo 3: Sheik y la desaparición de Zelda

Nos vemos el 26 de Abril :D


	3. Sheik y la desaparición de Zelda

Perdón por el loguito, lo mejorare, el próximo capítulo llegara el 11

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Sheik y la desaparición de Zelda**

* * *

El ascenso por el sendero del buho era casi como eterno, Link aún no llega a la fuente

Link: Rayos! Si no me apuro ese ejercito…

Pero a lo lejos, en las entrañas de la montaña se veía entrando el ejercito de Ganondorf

Link: Han subido por un gigantesco valle, realmente van a llegar en poco tiempo (Y suspiraba, pero allí vió una puerta sin paredes y decidió entrar allí con la llave de jade"Ya entiendo...magia de hadas, eh? Pues entraré

Al entrar se topó con un hermoso salón repleto de habitaciones infinitas y escaleras, pero había una puerta allí

Link: Y está puerta? (Pero recordó lo que le dijo Lilly: "Pero no te vallas a meter a la bodega")

De repente alguien apareció detrás de él, Link saco su espada pero una voz le dice: Detente!

Link suelta su espada, había una mujer muy hermosa allí, era como una especie de princesa pero gigante, Link no le quitaba el ojo de encima

?: Soy la gran hada del norte, así que tu eres Link

Link: Te crees lista para engañarme? (Link se avergüenza al instante, la magia de hadas hace que recapacite) Si eres la hada…

La hada: Creíste que era alguien mas, por qué?

Link no la mira a los ojos: Gran hada, vengo a reclamar el gancho araña

La hada: No olvidarás algo, verdad…

Link se topa la boca: Hable con arrogancia...y te mire a los ojos

La hada lo ignora: Has fallado dos de las pruebas, vete

Link se pone nervioso: Pero…

La hada se ríe: Jajaja! Rauru te hablo de las pruebas? Yo ya no las hago mas

Link suspira: Pero él nunca miente

La hada: Es cierto...salvo excepciones...pero yo hago tres pruebas a mis invitados...probar la valentia...buenos modales...y su decición final

Link: Es mi deber pasar esas pruebas, no creera que no puedo...o si?

La hada: Es verdad...Link...puedes mirarme...yo ya no impido dicha mirada...no le hagas caso al miedoso de Rauru

Link se extraña: Sólo porque soy…

La hada lo mira severamente: Porque eres el heroe que vino de los cielos te impongo otras reglas...

Link se extrañaba: ("Que raro...es la gran hada...pero no se comporta como tal...")

Link: Gran hada, este lugar va a ser destruido

La hada: En serio? (Se aburre) Pues no se que decirte

Link se extraña: Eh? Ni te importa

La hada: Come...vamos no seas tímido

Link titubeaba hasta que finalmente comió, obviamente con nervios

La hada: No estarás asustado...o si?

Link: No lo se...mi espada es fuerte...pero mi escudo

La hada se ríe: Un escudo?

Link: Me lo quemaron el anterior...ya no sirve para nada

La gran hada le entrega a Link un escudo: Este es el escudo Hylia

Link: El escudo Hylia?

La hada: Si, así es, el antiguo heroé ha portado dicho escudo, Link

Link: Incluso sabes mi nombre

La hada: Por supuesto, quizas no lo recuerdes, pero cada una de las grandes hadas te ha cuidado hasta ahora

Link se extraña: Nunca te vi

La hada: Y porqué reaccionaste negativamente ante mi?

Link se preguntaba: ("Será que note lo diferente que se veía, no lo se...no recuerdo" se agarra la cabeza)

La hada: Tu cumples con las tres condiciones que requieres...

Link: Es como que sabías que venia acá

La hada: Polvo de hadas...ese arco de hadas no se llama a si por nada

Link miro que el arco emanaba pequeñas luces de colores

Link: Nunca lo vi así

La hada: Yo te deje verlos

Link: Es increíble...son pequeñas hadas

La hada: Pero se que no viniste sólo para defenderme o si…

Link: Debo encontrar...el ojo...no se...el gancho araña (Se sonroja)

La hada: El gran ojo del milagro? Te refieres a esto (Le muestra un gancho con una araña en el mango) lo necesitarás mucho en el futuro

Link: Entonces necesitaré el gran ojo del milagro

La hada: No, aún no, quiero ver todo tu potencial y te evaluaré

Link: Pero... (Estaba preocupado)

La hada miraba al muchacho con nervios y apreto con fuerza la mesa

Link: Gran hada?

La hada: Vamos...ahora no?

Link: Está bien...puedo ayudarla...

La hada como que lo ignoraba: Aún no.. ("Su fuerza es limitada, ese Ganondorf...lo ha perjudicado bastante)

Link: Entonces mi recompenza…

La hada ahora se había recuerado

La hada: Jujuju! Será este escudo

Link: Ya veo (Se escuchan muchas voces) Oh no, no puede ser... llegarón!

La hada se sirve una taza de té: No verán la puerta jamás, ningún ser del mal lo hará...por eso nadie ha querido venir...pero tu vas a salir...haz algo si asi lo deseas...

Link: Malditos (Iba a salir...pero se desmorona)

La hada: Link...conservaste esos corazones gigantes?

Link: Si (Y le muestra ambos corazones)

La hada: Espera un segundo (Y prepara un bebraje con ambos) Bebelo!

Link: Por qué yo si veo todo este lugar?

La hada: Bebelo, no hay maldad en tu corazón aún...y no lo habrá jamás

Link: No hay maldad en mi corazón, entonces...(Y bebé de la taza que le ofreció la hada)

La hada: No, ni un poco, me sorprendes, el resto de los hylianos perdió el rumbo, pero tu no

Link hizo un poderoso ataque giratorio en un instante, y deja la espada en el suelo: Que cansancio había tenido en todo el viaje...ahora estoy mejor...que paso?

La hada se reía: Magia de hada...pero no lo malgastes...usalo en momentos cruciales

Link agarra su espada y se arma con su nuevo escudo y sale: Con su permiso!

Entonces Link sale al exterior y confronta a los enemigos

Link: Vallanse

Un moblin: Obliganos!

Link vio como su fuerza se iba incrementando, incluso dirapaba rayos de su espada, con un ataque giratorio de una increible potencia comienza el contraataque, había recuperado toda su energía y ahora tenía una increíble agilidad, y luego de matar a varios moblins, lizalfos y dinalfos, estos últimos descendienden de la montaña

Uno de ellos dijo: A nosotros no nos matará nunca el camino maldito...y tampoco este mocoso

Link: Creo que ya acabe con casi todos sus compañeros

La hada aparece de la nada: Si no se van haré el camino más estrecho y caeran al abismo

Uno de ellos le dijo antes de marcharse: Hace 200 años fue diferente, por qué ahora?

La hada: No maldije este camino para los impuros...cualquiera podía entrar a la fuente...pero lo selle para siempre, entienden?

El dinalfo: Lord Ganondorf desea este lugar...es una orden directa

La hada: Diganle a Ganondorf que no cederé tan fácilmente

El otro: Con el pergamino del coloso de Rahg...él podrá hacerlo, jajaja! (Y se va)

Link: Rahg? Qué paso hace 200 años?

La hada suspira: La guerra...la devastación de Hyrule…

Link: Eso fue tiempo después de la desaparición del heroe…

La hada suspiraba, entremos Link...me amarga hablar de esto (Y vuelven adentro)

Link: Cuentamelo

La hada: Dos reyes del mal de diferentes tiempos unieron sus fuerzas... Ganondorf y Rugh...y ambos eran gerudos varones

Link: Creí que las gerudo sólo podían tener un varon cada miles de años...

La hada: Rugh es el hijo ilegitimo de Ganondorf

Link: Creí que ejecutaban a los varones...digo, Ganondorf…

La hada: No se puede juzgar una vida porque si…

Link: Rayos...nadie dijo nada

La hada: Esta vez hay dos...o mejor dicho tres si incluimos al reevivido Rahg, el escudo de armas de Ganon y su heraldo

Link: Ya veo

La hada: Fue decapitado por traición a las normas de su patria en vida por las gerudos

Link: Valla, que interesante

La hada: Así fue lo que paso

Link: Y Rahg...suena como que había liderado al bando enemigo, verdad?

La hada: Si...el ejercito del colmillo del dragón... esos dragones destruyeron nuestras fortalezas, muchas sirvientas mías murieron

Link: Las hadas?

La hada: Si...apenas estoy en pie...y ahora vuelven a caer mis hadas...cada vez me debilito más (Se tambaleaba lentamente y casi cae)

Link: Oye, espera...descanza (La ayuda a ponerse en pie)

La hada: Esto de lo de Rahg me agota, su semilla maligna sigue afectandome… Ganondorf!

Link: Quién es Rahg por si lo puedo saber?

La hada lo mira preocupada: Te encontraron en los brazos de su estatua, es un hechicero peligroso y padre del rey Ganondorf

Link: Su padre?

La hada : Si...fue ejecutado por ser hombre nomada y revivido por su hijo...era su heraldo, ese pergamino que menciono esa bestia...invocará al dragon de Ragh, el dragon gris "Pulcarantus" su montura a merced de Silverus y Golrain, por cierto...Silverius es el córcel de Ganon

Link: El córcel de Ganon?

La hada: Si Silverus...Golrain era rojo como el fuego...y blanco como las nubes, nunca se volvio a ver

Link: El córcel de Ganon ejerce control sobre esa cosa?

La hada: Es Rugh!

Link: No puede ser...aunque lo diga usted...nadie puede decir que aún vive

La hada: Yo te dije que estaba vivo

Link dudaba de la hada: ("Sigo sin confiar del todo en ella, no se porque")

La hada: Crees que Rugh realmente murió?

Link se asusta: Ahora es un caballo?

La hada: Bueno...asi es como luce actualmente

Link: Wow, no me lo esperaba...y Golrain debe ser Rahg

La hada: Nop...Golrain es Namiri, la hermana menor de ambos hermanos

Link: Namiri?

La hada: Una carcelera, ella mato a su padre…

Link atónito: Ya veo...las gerudos son mujeres que obedecen sus reglas sin dudar, por qué se transformo? Y adonde fue?

La hada: Ganondorf la transformo contra su voluntad...cuando él fue encarcelado...encerro a su propia hermana...

Link no dijo nada, luego hablo: Hablando de montura, necesito una

La hada: Te cansan los pies, no (Link se ruboriza)

Link: Necesito una montura si debo recorrer tanto

La hada me das tu espada

Link: Si...como no (Y le da la espada)

La gran hada: Tu espada esconde grandes poderes...quemar...o golpear sin filo...esa es tu espada...pero tu perdición

Link: Eh?

La hada: Descubriste los poderes que alberga, verdad?

Link: Si...creí que sólo tenía una forma sóla, fue accidente

Link: No pensarás que la espada mágica es sólo el nombre o si...debes ser más observador antes de probar las cosas

Link: Cómo lo hiciste...cómo cambiaste su forma sin usarlo nunca?

La hada: Piensa...no, desea lo que quieras que sea y la espada te lo dará

Link: No necesito eso...ya se hacerlo

La hada: Maravilloso, no me lo esperaba

Link: Y por que mi perdición?

La hada: Porqué Ganon te manipulo para que la agarraras...los manipulo a todos

Link: Pero fue idea de Rauru

La hada: No...él ya sabía que alguien iría a buscar dicha espada, los sabios le temían a Ganon incluso encerrado porque esta vez todo lo que vaticino él se cumplió...incluso muchas mentiras que él dijo comenzaron a ser ciertas...la joya altera la forma de pensar de uno

Link: La joya? Qué es eso?

La hada: La joya del destino...él asimila tus poderes por ahora...pero pronto…

Link: La joya del destino?

La hada: Él desea ir al reino sagrado y corromperlo

Link: Si es asi...esa cosa debe ser muy poderosa

La hada: Quien la posea, puede desear algo más alla del deseo que se puede pedir a las diosas...Susan es la dueña original de ese objeto...pero alguien...se lo tuvo que haber quitado...el deseo fue asimilar el poder del portado de la trifuerza del poder, sabiduria y valor

Link: Parecen tres deseos

La hada: Link, él pidio asimilar el poder absoluto de la trifuerza, no lo entiendes?

Link suspira: Entonces recuperar las agujas…

La hada sonrie: Le da ventaja...pero descuida...sera lo que mas lamentara en su vida

Link: En serio

La hada: Ese hombre no se da cuenta del error que comete

* * *

Ganondorf miraba: Quien osa hablar sin permitirme escuchar la conversación

Y recuerda lo que le dijo Dark Link: Si sigues aferrándote a ese juguete y lo dejas completar su misión caerás, estas jugando con mucho fuego

Ganon: Como se atreve ( De sus puños salian llamaradas, y de sus pies salían enredaderas), con esto soy invencible, gracias, Link! Siempre supe que mis planes podrían fracasar, asi que decidi probar nuevamente la derrota y a la vez ganar sin esforzarme, no importa si triunfas o fracasas, me hago mas fuerte!)

* * *

En la fuente de las hadas

Link: De veras?

La hada: Si...Ganon te secuestro y a cambio creo un ente del mal...dark Link

Link: Dark Link? Espera...(Y recuerda a la sombra que persiguio) yo lo recuerdo..

La hada: Lo viste?

Link: Lo vi dos veces, una lo persegui...

Link: Me dijo que lo siga...pero yo note que era un esbirro de Ganon

La hada: Cómo…

Link: La segunda había capturado a dos hadas

La hada: Ya lo sabía

Link:...Espera...hay mas

La hada: Mas?

Link: Recuerdo haberlo visto antes

La hada: Pero no recuerdas donde ni cómo

Link: Lo vi en mis pesadillas

La hada: Ganon intento intercambiar tu cuerpo y el de tu sombra...pero el experimento fallo por misteriosas razones...y Ganon te devolvió por ello

La hada: Tu sobreviviste gracias a ello...vete y llevate el gran ojo del milagro (Era como un gancho) el ojo derecho del rey Ruhg el hermano menor de Ragh y tio de Ganon...el gancho araña...pruebalo

Link: Su ojo?

La hada: El ojo de un dragón es valioso como sus escamas para mi considerando que Rahg era su mano derecha y sus ojos, vamos pruebalo

Y Link la usa con unas rejas en el techo y queda colgado en un segundo

La hada: Es como una telaraña

Y link desciende: Espera, y la bodega?

La hada se exalta: La bodega?

Link: Se que me dijeron que no entrará, pero

La hada: Aún no...aún no...entra…

Link se mete de nuevo al lugar

Link: Que quieres de mi

La hada: Piensa en que espada usarías contra un amigo tuyo...como Francis

Link: Algo mas?

La hada: La llave de jade que conseguiste en el templo de fuego

La hada cierra a Link en una jaula de acero: Esta es la primera prueba

Link: Dijiste que no habría pruebas!

La hada: Crees que no lo haría, no tan rapido

Ve la puerta brillando de azul y había una cerradura...Link usa la llave de jade y entra...era un lugar hermoso y la espada de Link brilla...verde era su color

Link es atacado por una brisa poderosa, queda temblando: Que fue eso?

La hada estaba en posición de batalla: Atacame!

Link: Eh? (Nerviosamente retrocede) No! Sería descortez

La hada: Quieres salvar a Hyrule? Hazlo

Y Link sin titubear la atraviesa, pero no pasa nada…

Link: Cómo, ni salieron enredaderas? Realmente no tiene ningun tipo de filo

La hada: Tu no deseas lastimarme, por eso…

Link decide probar su segunda espada...

La hada: Quema...quemame, hazlo...o si lo prefieres...quema completamente ese escudo de madera

Link quema una madera que solía ser parte de su escudo, la espada era roja

Link: Espada hoja y espada de fuego, te gustan?

La hada: Bueno...supongo que esos nombres le quedan bien

Link: Me gusta ponerle nombres a lo que me pertenece

La hada: Supongo que es lo mismo

Link: Cada aguja es un color y un elemento, verdad?

La hada: Si...cada aguja es un elemento...doce habilidades especiales...es el poder oculto de la espada mágica...sorprendido, no?

Link no dejaba de mirar la espada

Link: Cuanto tiempo me queda

La hada: Menos de diez días...ahí reaparecerá Ganondorf a destruirnos a todos sin dudarlo

Link: Maldición...queda poco...oye (Mira a su alrededor) Lilly...y sasha no están

La hada suspira: Sasha no aparecio...y Lilly...mantente alejada de ella

Link: Qué? Ellas estaban asustadas...y son parte de ti, aunque es verdad que no me gusto la hada engreida (Refiriendose a Lilly)

La hada: Sasha si es de fiar...pero Lilly...Lilly no, temo que le hizo algo a la otra hada

Link: Pero tu no has muerto

La hada: Eso no lo deci…

Link: Sin Lilly y Sasha morirás verdad?

La hada: Sin Sasha si...pero Lilly finge formar parte de mi...hasta engaño a los sabios

Link: En serio?

La hada: Por qué crees que se entero de muchas cosas? Yo confie en ella...pero ella fue participe de lo que le paso a las otras

Link: Pero ella me dio un gran poder por un tiempo

La hada: Eso era veneno, por eso te debilitaste súbitamente, tu cuerpo no soporto tanto poder...has sobre exigido a tu cuerpo demasiado

Link: Entonces quién es ella?

La hada: No lo se...se dice que no es una hada realmente, pero eso me preocupa más

Link: Por? (Estaba extrañado)

La hada: Lilly también posee un anillo negro

Link: Anillo negro?

La hada: Todo aquel con un anillo negro...es vigilado por él (Y muestra uno en su dedo)...lo siento chico, supongo que por eso me notaste rara recién

Link: Tu...tu me…

La hada lo interrumpe: Espera...yo puedo inutilizar su poder por un tiempo

Link: Entonces nosotros

La hada sonríe: Nunca conversamos...asi de simple...sólo movimos la boca

Link: Espera…has usado eso

La hada: Que cosa?

Flashback

Link: Qué es esa cosa?

Smith: Es de la hada...en el norte...puede traducir cualquier cosa...por eso todos nos entendemos, es su magia, cada hada tiene uno...es mágico

Link mira el objeto, parecía una piedra, pero todo el tiempo habían palabras

Rauru: La hada me la dio, supongo que ella tiene otro, yo me iba a aventurar a la tierra de los ocos, no les entiendo ni jota, por eso la llevo

Link: La quiero usar también...

Rauru: Si no entiendes una palabra de Hyliano antiguo es útil, pero ti digo esto...si la hada estuviera siendo manipulada, ella no podría usar ese traductor

Fin del flashback

Link: Y el traductor solar tuyo no está? (Mira sigilosamente en la habitación)

La hada: Eh?

Link: Smith y Rauru una vez hablaron de un objeto que él utilizaba ese artefacto que le diste, tu deberías tener uno en tus manos

La hada: Ni idea...no sabía de eso

Link: En serio? No lo viste nunca?

Ganondorf miraba a lo lejos: Si Link...ni idea...no es algo que halla escuchado antes

Link: Escucha...si yo te digo que Ganondorf Dragmire está afuera escuchandonos en su celda...que dirías?

La voz de la hada se distorsiono subitamente

Link: Tu forma de hablar es rara desde que nos vimos...sabía que te había escuchado de algún lado y no sonabas así, tu voz siempre se escucho distorsionada, excepto cuando la hada controlo apoyo su mano en la mesa, tu no tardaste en escuchar la conversación entre nosotros, la hada se había descuidado cuando probamos la espada magica y la manipulaste, pero hablo demasiado sobre el anillo negro y ahí tu...

Ganondorf: Cómo? Acaso no sueno normal?

Link: Dos mentes...dos mentes luchando entre si… eso es lo que noto

Ganondorf: De que hablas?

Link: Tu no eres del todo la gran hada del norte...o si...Ganondorf?

Ganondorf se rie: Jajaja! Ahora si te oigo...como lo supiste?

Link: Por que el traductor solar se te fue robado...tu no eres ella y ese detalle no lo sabías porque se lo quitaste a Rauru, ella le presto a Rauru su único traductor, pero para que?

Ganondorf: Necesito entender una cosa...pero a ti eso no te importa

Link: Me voy a la cima de este lugar

Ganondorf: Así es...ve a la cima y ahí te esperara él...pero recuerda...trata de adivinar que dije...o mejor dicho que dijo ella (Link noto que la boca de la hada se movia, pero ella no se escuchaba y Link noto que ella le dijo algo importante)...te lo dejo de tarea

Link: Que me dijiste, tu hiciste esto?

Ganondorf: No lo sabía (Se levanta) Pero si tanto te importa...tengo una clara idea de quien lo hizo (Mira a la hada)

Link saca su espada pero ve los ojos benevolentes que tenía la hada en ese instante...volvia a ser la misma

La hada: Es el fin (Suspiraba) Morire..la gran hada del norete caera también...sólo queda una sóla hada...la del oeste (Llora)

Link le suplica: Por qué gran hada? Por qué a mi me oculto esa información, no soy de fiar?

La hada le dio la espalda: Le dije a la hada del oeste lo que necesitas saber...no puedo decirtelo yo...Ganondorf lo escucharía...Link...ya no puedo retener la información como antes, me debilito...estoy devastada y no...no puedo...

Link: A donde me llevará Rauru

La hada: Al templo del agua...ahí esta la pista para llegar a la última hada y a la piedra solar

Link: Piedra solar?

La hada: Sólo quien la tenga podrá alcanzar esa hada...pero además

Link: Espera…

La hada: En la bodega esta la lunar y con Ganondorf está la estelar y mundial...ve ahora a buscar su ayuda y luego recupera las piedras de nosotras

Link: Pero…

La hada: Ve ahora! (Grita y el lugar desaparece)

* * *

Link estaba triste: Llegue tarde

Link asciende y ve a Rauru en forma de buho en la cima

Link le grita: Rauru!

Rauru le grita: No miras por donde avanzas? (Estaba nervioso)

Link: Eh? (Y alrededor había un precipicio gigante...abajo habían cadáveres de incontables mounstros de Ganondorf) Ya veo... no vieron el camino

Rauru se vuelve humano de nuevo: Lo viste...ningun ser que no tenga corazón puro podrá pasar...pocos lo son...y tu...eres de esos pocos...has estado en la fuente del hada del norte

Link sube cuidadosamente hacia donde estaba Rauru: La gran hada…

Rauru: Es tarde... (Y se transforma en buho) Sube a mi lomo...no hay tiempo

Link: Eh? (Se sube) Enemigos?

Rauru: Helmarocs...son por lo menos cuatro (Una de sus alas sangraba) He acabado con varios...y me han seguido...como lo hicieron contigo

Link: La flauta de los deseos...que…

Rauru: Tómala y largemonos de aquí (Le da la flauta)

Rauru eleva a Link y se dirigian al este

Link: Al templo del agua

Rauru: Lo se (De repente son atacados por los helmarocs)

Link le corto el ala a uno de ellos: Desgraciado

Rauru: No pelees Link...te vas a caer

Link: Oye, una pregunta: Tienes un anillo?

Rauru nervioso: Aún no...pero pronto lo tendré...y tu también

Link: Que?

Rauru: Lo siento, esa sombra que me seguía...no es una sombra...es un anillo de la oscuridad

Link piensa en Dark Link: ("Tiene razón")

Rauru: Fallaremos si eso pasa

Link: Los sabios, las hadas, la familia real...y el heroe.. ( Cuando se disponia a contraatacar se detuvo) dímelo

Rauru le explica: La joya del destino asimila a los guardianes de los fragmentos de la trifuerza

Link: Cómo?

Rauru: No hay tiempo (Su ojo queda lastimado luego de un ataque) Ugh!

Link: Rauru, resiste!

Rauru: Me dio en el ojo (Y caen en picada) He fallado!

Link: Rauruuuu!

Y ambos caían al fondo

* * *

Susan y Francis avanzaban por el bosque, detrás venía…

Susan: Smith, ya vete

Francis: Yo la cuido...y por que te vas tan dettras

Smith: ("No dejaré que Ganondorf vea este lugar") Cuando vea a Link...este guantalete dorado…podrá levantar lo que fuera...no...no es el momento aún

Francis: Esos artilugios que llevas ya no sirven

Smith: ("Con este bastón puedo saber si alguien miente y con este brazalete puedo hacer un llamado al heroe de los vientos") Son los tesoros del heroe antiguo

Susan: Vamos...no perdamos el tiempo (Se detiene)

Francis: Eh...y ese castillo

Susan: Y ese pantano?

Francis: Nunca me dijeron de eso

Smith: Oh no (En su muñeca derecha tenía un brazalete del milagro y en su mano un bastón de la verdad y en su dedo un anillo...de color negro)

* * *

Link tuvo un sueño

Sheik: Link...este el bolero de fuego, yo tocare y luego lo imitaras con tu ocarina...podras volver a la montaña de la muerte cada vez que la toques

Link: Quien eres?

Sheik: Quién soy? Soy Sheik (Lo mira extrañado)

Link: Nunca te vi…

Sheik: Pero si nos conocimos en el templo del tiempo

Link: Estaba abandonado

Sheik: Zelda...no está...eso es lo que te preocupa todo este tiempo

Fin del flashback

Link: Sheik? Quién es…hombre mas raro...

Link se despertaba en un lugar despejado, era una granja...tenía un lugar donde habían caballos

Allí vio un caballo rojo y hermoso

Link: Que hermoso…

Se queda mirando al caballo unos segundos, luego mira a su alrededor impaciente

Link: Que demonios? Y Rauru

Talon: Rauru? (Estaba al lado del caballo, Link ni lo había notado) Vine a buscar a Epona y te encontre sólo, veo que a ti también te gustan las grandes siestas

Una niña pequeña aparece: Abuelo...abuelo

Talon: Romani,te dije que la vigiles a Epona

Link: Epona...es hembra?

Talon: Te gusta? Es mi montura favorita

Dos chicas aparecen corriendo

Talon las saluda: Cremia...Malon

Malon: Romani! Otra vez? (Estaba enojada)

Cremia: Criar un caballo y dejarlo escapar no es sensato

Romani: Pero yo no creo que ella sea feliz

Link: Por?

Talon se acomodaba el gorro: Ingo el padre politico de Malon y Angus el padre de Romani y esposo de Cremia van a entregar a Epona a un tal...Shar...algo así

Link: Pues si suena horrible eso de despojarse de algo tan querido (Intenta acariciar a la yegua, pero esta relincha con gran intensidad y lo tira al suelo)

Malon: No te recomiendo que te le acerques...no le gustan los extraños

Talon la tranquiliza: Vamos Malon...este chico sólo quiere acariciarla, no hay nada malo

Link se levanta: Se como lidiar con caballos, he montado caballos antes

Esta vez no le hizo nada Epona y se dejo acariciar al ver el buen trato que le dio el joven heroe

Dos sujetos aparecen

Angus: Papá...ten cuidado con Epona, la vi corriendo

Ingo: No queremos que le pase nada...jujuju! (Miraba con malicia a Link) Y tu que pintas aquí? Que interés tienes por mi yegua?

Link: No nada...termine aquí por accidente...soy Link

Ingo y Angus se miraron: Link!

Link: Me conocen acaso?

Ambos miran un papel que estaba en una pared de allí, era una imagen de Link de se busca...decía Shar abajo de su nombre

Ingo: Bueno... (Lo miro siniestramente) pagan mucho por tu captura, pero tu quieres a Epona, te quedaste viéndola por un buen rato y nos gustan los juegos

Angus ato la mano de Link inesperadamentecon una cuerda: Una carrera?

Link: Eh?

Ingo: Quien gana se la queda (Y ata la otra mano de Link con su cuerda)

Talon: Qué?

Romani se tapa los ojos: Papá!

Cremia: Angus

Malon: Ingo! (Y al ver a Ingo con una cuerda, intenta detenerlo)

Ingo: Malon, (Ambos forcejean, pero la aparta con facilidad) ese chico sale mucho oro...además dime papá, no Ingo

Malon: Tu no eres mi padre (Y le saca la lengua)

Ingo: Niña malcriada...soy tu padre (Se molesta) Bueno...eso no importa ahora… un tal Ganondorf esta de vuelta y quiere este córcel, un tal Shar iba a venir a buscarla... y a este joven lo busca también

Link: Y por qué al córcel también?

Angus: No nos metemos en esos asuntos

Link se acomoda la gorra tirando de la cuerda de Angus: No me subestimen (Y empieza a apear a Epona)

Angus: Que fuerza!

Ingo: Quien llegue a la meta gana

Link: Bien dicho (Y ambos salen disparados de sus caballos y son arrastrados)

Ingo: Ayudaaaa!

Angus: Es humano?

Link: Idiotas!(y fácilmente llega a la meta a pesar de sus brazos)

Ingo: Cómo…

Angus: Sus brazos

Link: Juego de niños (Se desata) Diganle a Ganon que este córcel me pertenece ahora, yo he apeado caballos en mi juventud

Malon: Dónde vas?

Link: Al lago Hylia, llegare en poco tiempo (Se va)

Ingo: Romani...quedate a jugar con Malon

Angus: Lo mismo tu Romani...Cremia no nos sigas

Cremia: Pero... (Y se fueron, estaban extrañados y mareados)

Romani: Quién es ese Ganondorf

Talon: Ni idea...pero ese nombre da escalofrios

Malon: Este chico se dirige al lago Hylia

Talon: Pero ahí esta la ciudadela...metalica

Romani: Dicen que hay es peligroso, verdad?

Cremia: Han capturado a muchos ahí…

Talon: En sus sueños hablaba de una tal Sheik...en la ciudad metalica estan...oh no! (Se asusta)

Malon: Oh no...ahí están los...están los…

* * *

En el lago Hylia

Link avanzaba con Epona y allí vió a unos zoras

El agua tenía un color venenoso y había mucha niebla

El de la derecha: Es todo un caos

El de la izquierda: Todo venenoso

El de la derecha solloza: No puedo ni nadar

Link: Disculpen...busco el templo del agua

El zora:Planeas ir allí...acompañanos

Y avanzaron hacia el Dominio Zora, un gigante rey estaba allí dormido

El zora: El rey Finnigan está dormido

Link lo despierta con la flauta de los deseos...luego de tres horas

Link: Despierta de una vez maldita sea

El rey: No seas maleducado, estaba durmiendo (Uno de sus ronquidos hacía temblar todo)

Link: Díganme (Miraba a los zoras) Nunca intentaron despertarlo? (Negaron la cabeza) Para que preguntar...

El rey: Mi hija riley te vio venir en sus sueños...sabe una cosa...viniste hasta aquí para una cosa...para liberar a la gente zora y salvarnos del rey Helmasaurus

Link: Si claro...lo haré, pero necesito una recompenza

El rey: La mano de mi hija Lilly, ha, desaparecio...que mal (Lloriqueaba) mi hija Riley ya tiene prometido, no tengo nada que ofrecerte...lo pensaré

Link miraba decepcionado: Que gracioso, conozco a alguien llamada asi

El rey: Irónico, si tan sólo la encontraras

Link: El rey Helmasaurus…

El rey: Un Helmasaurus que alcanzo un tamaño gigante...vino del templo de la tierra

Link: El custodia el templo del agua?

El rey: No...ahí la cosa se complica...no hay más un templo de agua visible...ahora todo es una ciudadela eléctrica

Un zora grita: La ciudadela de metal!

Link: Cómo es posible? Un lugar no puede aparecer de la nada

Una sombra: Yo te llevaré hasta ahí…

Ganon miraba la pared de su celda: La ciudadela metálica

Una mujer miraba desde otro lugar: Amo...la ciudad metálica está ya en completo funcionamiento

Ganondorf sonreía: Ju! Muy bien...Impa! Tu misión ha dado frutos...hazle creer que estas de su lado y luego cuando te lo ordene...mátalo!

Impa: Muy bien...lo haré sin dudarlo

Ganon: Pero primer cumplí con tu primera misión

Impa: Así lo haré

* * *

Link avanzo con la extraña: Dónde estabas?

La mujer: Crees que no te anduve buscando

Link: Tu voz...me es familiar

La mujer: Que inocente niño

Link: Espera... (La mujer se iba) Dónde debo buscarte…

La mujer: Cuando vallas al cemementerio Kakariko en tu aventura...me veras. En la mansión dorada maldita te escoltaré hacía una nueva aguja (Y desaparece)

Link: Quién diablos es ella y vio un mensaje (Rodroids a las doce en punto) En frente esta la entrada, que demonios es un rodroids

Link avanza hasta la entrada...pero habían unos robots ahí: No parecen amigables esos rodroids

Lilly: Rodroids, seres metalicos cuyas extremidades son herramientas, son inteligentes, la estrategia no sirve para ellos sino el ataque directo

Unos rodroids interceptan a Link

Link: Malditos!

Uno de los robot tacklea al joven y el otro comienza a propinarle una descarga electrica

Link: WAARGH! (Sudaba y sangraba "Nunca recibi semejante descarga antes...me va a matar")

El robot que lo tackleo convirtió su mano en una sierra electrica y apuntaba al cuello de Link

Lilly aparece al lado de él: Entonces lee tu espada, tonto

Link se molesta: Aquí no hay...eh? (Se sorprende)

La espada estaba escrita, decia: La clave de algunos desafios esta en el color

Link: Como es que…

La hada: Magia de hada...ahora lo puedes leer

Link: A ver... (Lee el de la espada de hoja, pero se decepciona) esto no me sirve...no veo a nadie en esta ribera a parte de los zoras y estos rodroids…

Link interrumpe al rodroid con la sierra con su espada de hoja, el otro se disponía a atacar nuevamente

Cuando la espada se hizo de fuego pudo leer que los metales pueden ser fácilmente incinerados

Link: Ahí voy (Y los quema) Acá voy, idiotas!

Los rodroids explotaron enseguida y entra al edificio principal

En el lobby había un rodroid, este tenía un bigote

Link: Dejame pasar

El robot: Los cuatro nucleos, están resguardados, y el principal con llave pero tu no eres amo Ganondorf, no vivirás mucho tiempo

Link: Máquina (Le patea la cara)

Los ojos del robot brillaron y el lugar se achicaba

Link: Me tiene atrapado

Lilly juguetonamente: Lastima que no eres un hada

Link salto hacía el robot, pero este lo rechaza, sus brazos eran enormes

Link: El fuego no te gustará (El metal del robot se derretía, pero este logra propinar a Link un golpe antes de caer y la sala vuelve a estar normal

Link se alivia y atraviesa el lugar llegando al salón principal

Habían celdas en el suelo, y pilares enormes

Lilly: Tendrás que reunir los cuatro nucleos y luego el principal con su llave

Link: Ya no me sigas…

Lilly: Eh?

Link: Si tus intenciones no son buenas...vete

Lilly: DESAGRADECIDO...CREES QUE TE DIRÍA LO DE LA ESPADA SI PENSABA TRAICIONARTE

Link: Tienes razón...pero la gran hada

Lilly: Tiene un anillo negro...Ganon la manipula...creeme

Link: Avanzare y luego lo decidire

Link atraviesa un puente matando a unos keese electricos a la vez, pero recibe una descarga al hacerlo

Link: Aaaargh! (Y cae electrocutado) Ugh!

Lilly: La espada de hoja Link... usa tu espada de hojas

La espada de Link se vuelve verde

Link logra convertir su espada en una espina y atraviesa a los Keese que lo ataban

Link cruza una puerta: Esto luce como un templo

Lilly: Es el templo electrico!

Link: Qué? (Se sorprende)

Lilly: Ganon no guardaría la aguja de la electricidad en cualquier lugar...este templo fue construido hace 3000 años

Link pone los ojos gigantes: Robot milenarios? No te lo creo...no estaba este lugar antes

Lilly: El tiempo fue distorsionado, obvio que está

Link mira atento, la habitación tenía la imagen de Ganondorf..., algo se acercaba

Lilly: Cuidado! (Algo salto hacia ellos)

Link usa el ojo del milagro y se cuelga del techo...el que los ataco quedo enganchado, el gancho al parecer libera una telaraña que atrapa todo lo que está abajo

Lilly: Eso es...un chuchu...un chuchu electrico, y tu telaraña lo acaba de atrapar...

Y Link se electrocuta: Rayos (Cae de cabeza contra el suelo) Como le gano?

Y la habitación se llena de ellos

Lilly: La espada

Link los corta con la espada de hoja pero no les pasa nada, sólo un pequeño corte que se curaba

Lilly: Lo olvide...esa espada casi no corta nada...es sólo superficial

Link: No tanto para esto (Ahora era una espina enorme)

Lilly: Tu...

Link: Espera...en el interior de uno de ellos veo algo...lo corta con la espada de hoja

Lilly: El nucleo norte!

Link: Esto será una locura, pero...(Apoya la espada contra el suelo, él estaba en los aires, sostenido por la espada y usa el ojo del milagro contra uno de los chuchus y recibe una descarga electrica, pero no le pasa nada...la espada absorbo toda electricidad

Lilly: Enloqueciste? ...no podrás sobrevivir a eso...no podrás sostenerte todo el tiempo

Link: Yo si...pero ellos no! (Una bomba se hallaba en la punta del gancho, la telaraña atrapo al monstruo y la bomba destruye al chuchu, los otros se van) Lo ves...es fácil...estes gancho puede agarrar objetos y esas bombas me fueron dadas y son útiles para situaciones como esta...venían de parte de una mujer bondadosa

La hada: Que idiota...vamos (Volvieron a la sala principal cruzando el puento y fueron a la derecha por una rampa (" este lugar es sólo para ti")

Link: Cómo? (Y al entrar ve con tristeza lo que ocurría...Armos y Beamos sometían a goros, zoros y kokiris, los rodroids se la pasaban investigándolos y forzándolos a trabajar) Que horrible

Los armos eran como armaduras con cabelleras de fuego, los beamos eran pilares con ojos

Una mujer aparece allí, era una gerudo

La gerudo: No tienes invitación

Link: No tienes derecho

La gerudo: Creo que si (Y se pone una armadura de Iron Knuckle)

Lilly: Rápido...rompele la armadura

Los armos y rodroids trataron de retenerla para evitar el caos

La gerudo destruye a lo rodroids, armos y beamos de la habitación, de un sólo hachazo

La gerudo: Nasha soy... (Y con su hacha le hace un corte Link) Jujuju! Y eso que sólo fue un rasguño (Y levanta su hacha por encima de Link)

Link: Que mal! No lo vi venir

Nasha: Sabes que no tenes ninguna chance

Link sonríe: Ah, no? (Y con el gancho la atrapo)

Nasha: Luce suave (Su hacha no lo podía cortar)

Las telas de araña aprietan su armadura y la van destruyendo como si fuera de plastico

Nasha: Imposible...nada puede destruirla...Ganon

Link: Tu armadura tiene muchas aberturas...alguien mas te hizo esto

Nasha se libra de la armadura y de las ataduras de la telaraña: No te interesa...en guardia

Nasha le da otro hachazo a Link...pero Link se corta las manos al agarrar el filo del arma, sus brazaletes de plata lo salvo de morir desangrado

Nasha: Loco, como vas a hacer eso?

Link: Sin esto no eres nada...te lo devuelvo (Y la empuja y destruye el hacha, esta ya se había hecho añicos con el gancho)

Nasha: Valla...no eres como el viejo...si que me lo diste vuelta todo en un segundo

Link: Cual viejo?

Nasha: No te dire nada

Link: Dámela...el nucleo no te pertenece

Nasha: Ok:..me ganaste (Y se lo da) Pero necesitarás esto ahora (Y le lanza un boomerang)

Link recibe un corte: Chica mala, esto no se hace

Nasha atrapa el boomerang: Tomalo de nuevo

Link lo atrapa

Nasha se decepciona: Que mal...

Lilly: Que harás tú?

Nasha: Volveré al desierto, esto es traición…

Link: Y nosotros...ellos (Los mira a los cautivos desesperado, trata de romper el muro)

Link estaba shockeado

Link: No, no,nooo! (golpea con todas sus fuerzas los muros, nada paso, ataco con todas sus armas, incluso la espada de fuego, nada)

Nasha: No puedes hacer nada...ellos seguirán aquí porque están en otro lugar...en el templo del agua

Link: Qué?

Nasha: Digamos que el templo del agua ahora comparte esta recamara, pero donde están los cautivos, sólo los rodroids están allá abajo, y dios sabe cuantos mounstros mas los retendrán

Link: Pagarán por esto!

Nasha: Por dejarme vivir te hice un favor...por ahora claro...pero te destruire con mis manos

Link: No lo olvides entonces (Y va hacia el otro lado en la entrada principal cruzando otro puente)

Lilly sorprendido: Esto es…

* * *

En el bosque Susan, Francis y Smith ven el castillo de Hyrule...pero de forma distinta

Smith: Esto es algo inusual

Susan: Jamas he visto esto antes

Francis: Quién vivirá aquí?

Dos sombras aparecen, estaban en la entrada del lugar

La de la izquierda: No lo olvides Sheik...la trifuerza esta dispersada y la princesa no está

La de la derecha que era Sheik: Si Impa...tienes razón (Y ambas van al castillo)

Smith: Siganme...algo aquí no esta bien

Francis: Si...vamos Susan

Susan: Pero ellas...Sheik...Zelda...Zelda! ("Zelda de hecho ni apareció aún...le habrá pasado algo?" Y las sigue)

Smith: Susan! No! Si las sigues te veras afectada por la distorción de... (Y la sigue apresuradamente)

* * *

Link y Lilly ven celdas gigantes

Lilly: Está conectada a la otra cámara?

Link: Como los salvaré...a ellos?

Lilly: No se puede...este lugar sigue funcional...eternamente se produciran rodroids y otras criaturas de Ganon

Lilly: Si quieres salvarlos consigue la aguja del lugar y del agua

Link apretaba el puño: Como se atreve!

Dos armos lo confrontan

Link: Malditos (Algo andaba mal, estos armos volaban, no eran armos)

Lilly: No los afrontes Link! (Y salieron cuatro wizzrobes)

Link: Canallas! (Eran wizzrobes electricos, cada uno portaba espaditas pequeñas y electricas)

Sin importar el tipo de espada que usaba recibía una estocada veloz

Eran como saetas, Link estaba casi desplomado pero aguantaba

Link: No hay forma?

Lilly: Sus ojos

Los wizzrobes prepararon sus rayos y Link los repele con el boomerang

Los armos ficticios se preparaban para otra estocada pero Link les lanzo en el ojo con el boomerang y explotan...los wizzrobes desaparecen...Link agarra el nucleo

Link: Sus ilusiones son muy reales (Su ropa estaba desgarrada)

Lilly: El boomerang ahora es electrico

Un brillo y chispas salían del boomerang

Link: Vamos (Y en el centro los confrontan los wizzrobes)

Ahora los pilares estaban arriba y las celdas también

Uno de ellos se rie y aparece un darknut

Lilly: Rayos...ahora se quien convoco a estos tipos, Link, estos pueden crear infinitos enemigos

Link: Este ya lo enfrente antes

Pero el Darknut impacto la espada contra el suelo y la electrifico

Link recibio muchos voltios: Lilly (Y usa el gancho para atarse a la reja del techo)

Lilly: Ahora es todo electrico...y los wizzrobes estan invocando a alguien mas

Link: Ese...es Rauru? (Un buho que disparaba chispas de sus ojos aparecio arriba, volando sobre una habitación, lentamente iba entrando a la sala central)

Los wizzrobes se reían

Lilly: Como harás...tal vez (Se ríe maliciosamente) si le juras lealtad a Ganondorf

Link: Es broma?

Lilly: No veo como logres hacerlo, jurale lealtad

Link: Cómo osas decir eso

Lilly se disculpaba torpemente: Sólo pensaba en una posibilidad

Link: Ahora dudo más sobre ti hada

Lilly: Cómo quieras (Los wizzrobes reflejaron un ventanal con un rayo y Link noto algo que lo molestaba...la habitación no era como antes...esas rejas estaban en el suelo) Pero te doy una posibilidad

Link: Nunca Lilly...he descubierto un punto débil

Lilly: Qué?

Y Link se dejo caer y usa su espada verde para quedar en el aire

Lilly: Eso no va a funcionar dos veces...eh?

El darknut intenta atravesarlo, pero Link le lanza una deku nut y lo aturde

Link apunto con su flecha hacia Rauru

Lilly: Pero ese es tu mentor (Estaba nerviosa) No vas a matar a tu mentor, cierto?

Y al disparar los wizzrobes se deshacen, le apunto a un cristal que había en el techo

Lilly: Que demo…

Link se coloca en el suelo...ya no había más electricidad, el lugar ahora estaba como antes...Rauru ahora ya no estaba a la vista

Lilly: Que hiciste? (Estaba enojada)

Link: Veras...note que este lugar estaba invertido...o sea que Rauru esta...justo abajo

Lilly: Un espejo gigante

El darknut trata de atacar a Link, pero este último lo empuja hacia un precipicio: Es hora de volar, idiota

Lilly: Cómo lo supiste?

Link: Por qué Rauru esta debajo de nosotros! Otra ilusión Hay una sola habitación más

Y en la última habitación Link confronta a unos beamos y unos robots como los de la entrada a los cuales quema fácilmente

Lilly: Acá es el laberinto donde esta el último nucleo y la llave

Link: No se quema (Trata de qumear a los beamos que le tiraban rayos laseres)

Lilly: Bombas Link! Que abran sus ojos!

Y Link los destruye fácilmente con las bombas y agarra el nucleo

Cuando lo agarra junto con la llave maestra, una voz resuena: Bien hecho

Link: Ganon!

Ganondorf: La hada sin cuerpo... y el impostor

Link: Eh?

Ganon: No me hagas caso

Link: Hiciste esto para mi...significa acaso? Me dejaste ganar apropósito?

Ganondorf: No, yo no te deje ganar...eso lo piensas tu

Link: Tu planeaste esto (Link recuerda...clases de historia...)

Ganon: No me digas que no lo recuerdas para nada

Link: Una habitación principal...cuatro habitaciones principales

Ganon: Si...dilo

Link: La fortaleza del rey Rugh?

Ganon: Claro

Link: Eres un enfermo, tu estas torturando a estos pobres seres

Ganon: Como digas impostor...jamás un posesor de la trifuerza ha compartido lazos de sangre...pero sospechaba que esta vez no era asi

Link: Que dijiste?

Ganon: Este holograma lo hice de antemano...sabía que llegarías

Link: Deberías estar molestor como lo estoy yo

Ganon: Aún quedan nueve templos y además tendrás que matar a Rauru...guardian del rey Helmasaurus

Lilly: Link no puede

Ganon: Lo hará...necesita recuperar las agujas

Link: Pero no puedo matar a Rauru

Ganon: No puedes poner delante a tus sentimientos que a tu misión

Link: Qué es este lugar?

Ganon: Aquí corrompo a los habitantes de Hyrule...ya no puedes salvarlos

Link: Sabías que venía al templo del agua, verdad?

Ganon: El actual templo eléctrico fue destruido por las hermanas roba por ser obsoleto

Link: Entonces hiciste esta ciudad metálica, verdad?

Ganon: Así es., bueno mejor dicho, es el templo de mi tio, lo remodele, eso es todo..muy bien hecho hijo

Link: Espera...que paso con Sheik...y Zelda?

Ganon: Ni idea

Link: Espera...!

Ganon: Yo se todo de ti ( Y va desapareciendo) No me falles! Jajaja!

Link: Qué?

Lilly trata de ocultarse detras de Link: Vamonos

Link pone los nucleos en cuatro huecos y enciende sus interruptores y aparece un ascensor, al ascender no vio nada, pero al descender vio la puerta y puso la llave allí

Link vio al rey Helmasaurus y arriba estaba Rauru, el cual subitamente ataca a Link (Todo el lugar temblaba)

Link: Rauru...soy yo!

Rauru: Link...debo destruirte

Link: Despierta (Se aferra su ala y se electrocuta) debes hacerlo ahora, amigo mio

Rauru: No puedo...algo me esta controlando…

Link: El anillo

Rauru: No...tu...tu "amiga"

Link: Lilly?

Lilly le quita su espada psiquicamente: Sorprendido? Soy lacaya de Ganondorf

Link: Así que Ganon te dirigió esas últimas palabras, no?

Lilly: Puede ser

Link: Cómo es que Rauru…

Lilly: Te falto un wizzrobe (Le saca la lengua), Link lo mata en seguida de un flechazo

Link: Juntos por un tiempo y no me conoces aún

Lilly: Ok...te lo devolveré porque ya no me interesa él

Rauru trata de recuperar la conciencia y la recupera

Lilly: Te lo devuelvo...ya tengo lo que quiero (Y se escapa)

Rauru deja a Link en el suelo: Debí preveerlo, chico tonto...no ayudes a…

Link le cierra la boca: Ya, descansa, yo mato a este giganton ahora mismo

Rauru se estremece: El rey...

Link: El rey Helmasaurus

Este último creaba terremotos, Link lo atacaba con su boomerang electrico...pero no le hizo nada,

En ese momento paso algo, el boomerang hizo un zigzag potente que hizo que la bestia se mareara con tanta luz

Rauru: La luz Link, le teme a la luz

Link: Ahí voy

Link vuelve a usar el boomerang y la bestia se alborotaba, todo el lugar temblaba y el escenarío se da vuelva

Rauru se aferraba a Link: Dejame ir

Link: NO, viviras!

La bestia lanzaba unas estrellas fugaces hacía su dirección y el lugar queda destruido, excepto por donde estaba Link el cual se defendio con el escudo hylia

Nuevamente lanzo un boomerang, pero esta vez había una bomba y está agrieto el casco de helmasaurus

La bestia estaba a punto de caer también

Link sale velozmente y aparece con el martillo

El joven esquiva la cola del mounstro y usa entonces el martillo de los dioses para destruirle el casco con ayuda de sus minibombas, entonces agarra el corazón gigante y la tercera aguja, luego usaron el último nucleo para acceder a la salida con la llave de dicho nucleo...la llave maestra

Link miraba el martillo de los dioses hecho pedazos: Se ha roto

Rauru: Conozco a un herrero que te podría ayudar

Link: Si...pero eso no importa ahora...te encuentras bien...lo logramos

Rauru estaba agotado: Valla...lo logramos

Link: Que te ha pasado?

Rauru: Ganondorf está a un paso de nosotros

Link: Que haremos

Rauru: No se...cuando me capturaron...esos wizzrobes electrificaron mi cuerpo...esta ciudadela...si queremos destruirla debemos liberar al principe Mim de los zoras...él podra ayudarnos a destruir la ciudadela

Link: Dónde está él?

Rauru: En el templo del agua debe ser donde está él, desaparecio hace 15 años, es el hermano del rey Finnigan

Link: Por qué Ganon…

Rauru: Luego te lo explico, pero ahora vamos a por el templo del agua, ya no tendrás que buscar la llave maestra del templo del agua, pues ya la tienes

Link: Ya veo...nunca tuvo llave maestra…

Rauru: Fue un éxito!

Link preocupado y triste: No...la espada

Rauru: La espada?

Una voz: Kyaaah!

Link y Rauru: La hada

* * *

Susan vio imagenes en el castillo...eran de otro tiempo

Sheik hablaba con Impa: Pero y Link?

Impa: En el templo de las sombras...siguelo, Sheik

Sheik: Aún esta inquiriendo sobre Zelda

Impa: Ella no está

Smith: Susan...te dije que nos vallamos (Apareció allí)

Susan: Qué es esto...? (Su mano y la de Sheik brillaron en resonancia por un segundo) tendré algo que ver en esto?

Smith: Vamonos...esto es obra de la alteración del tiempo

Y el lugar comenzó a derrumbarse

Francis miraba lagrimeando a lo lejos: Oh no! No lo lograron

* * *

En la ribera del lago Hylia Link y Rauru miraban a la hada sin una ala y con la espada

Link: No debería sentir lastima por ti...pero nadie merece sufrir de esa forma

Rauru: Que te paso

Lilly: Me atacaron...moblins

Link le quita la espada: Moblins ( Y es rodeado por moblins, lynels y zoras oscuros)

Rauru se arma con una espada: Escorias...largaos

Y en el lugar hubo una explosión...Ganon miraba a lo lejos furioso: Link!

Capítulo 3: Fin


	4. Aguas pantanosas del antiguo reino de Ga

Bueno, me va a costar continuar la historia ahora, me esforzare para que el siguiente salga el 26 de Mayo, el logo lo pospongo para esta semana

* * *

**Zelda y la distorsión del tiempo**

**Capítulo 4: Aguas pantanosas del antiguo reino de Ganon**

Lilly lloraba: Me duele...

Link: Ya no solloces, traidora

Rauru: Link...eres duro con ella

Lilly: Ugh...no me sigan (Voló lo mas lejos que pudo y se convirtió en una zora)

Link la sigue: Ven embustera

Lilly: Yo (Trata de no mirarla

Rauru se acercaba lentamente

Link se sorprende: Eres una zora?

La otra se ruboriza: Yo que se...fue involuntario

Rauru: Oho! Esto si no lo vi venir

Link: Eres… (Se paraliza un segundo) la hija del rey Finigan?

Lilly: No… (Ella tenía la habilidad de cambiar de forma) soy una hada...al menos Ganondorf me dijo eso

Link: Ganondorf (Mira extrañado a Rauru) Ganondorf hizo esto?

Rauru : Ni idea

* * *

Ganondorf caminaba millas y millas en un lugar alto, era la prisión donde fue encerrado, se había liberado de alguna forma, sin contar que logro ver a Link acabar a sus tropas en el lago hylia

Ganondorf: Es enorme este lugar

La sombra de Link lo seguía: Ya empezó, ahora son imágenes del pasado (Ve una imagen de Ganondorf arrodillandose ante Daphnes

Ganondorf se mofa: Sólo son imágenes

Dark Link es ahorcado por Ganondorf: Se...señor?

Ganondorf: Lo vi...Link es demasiado fuerte, pero eso no me preocupa…

Dark Link: No...no puedo…

Ganondorf:La hada está fingiendo debilidad, ella es buena en eso, pero no volvio

Dark Link: Ella...

Ganondorf: Esa hada no apareció mas...me traiciono...o tal vez está muerta

Dark casi es borrado de la faz del mundo: Ella...ella aún vive!

Ganondorf lo suelta y lo ignora: Je! Sigueme sombra!

Dark Link mira con curiosidad: Todo esto fue un lugar sagrado?

Ganondorf: Es la torre de Hera, no es para nada sagrado

Dark Link: Pero el rey…

Ganondorf: Entiende, ese Ganondorf era un joven Ganondorf que juro lealtad y amistad con el rey...

* * *

Francis miraba con tristeza las ruinas del castillo: Sob! Si hubiese sido mas fuerte…

Smith lo agarra fuerte: Vamonos! Esto se puso peor

Francis veía nervioso al anciano, verlo vivo era impresionante, a su izquierda estaba Susan, pero ella no reaccionaba

Francis se inquieta: Que le pasó?

Smith: Vio a Zelda...por eso está así

Francis no comprendía la gravedad del asunto: Zelda? Creí que…

Smith lo reprende: Francis! No es hora de jugar, vamos!

Francis ayuda a Susan a moverse, se van lentamente del lugar

Nadie dijo nada por un buen rato

* * *

Link volvió al dominio Zora, con el rey Finnigan

El zora miraba interesado a Lilly: Valla, es mi hija, no, dejame ponerme los anteojos (Era medio ciego, se puso sus anteojos dorados)

Lilly se inquieta: No!

El zora se disculpa: Ah, lo siento, no veo bien, soy viejo…

Link: Destruí las instalaciones de la fortaleza llamada la ciudadela de metal (Muestra la llave maestra de color azul, la otra mitad era amarilla) Y ademas… (Su espada era amarilla y disparaba chispas) Tara…!

Los zoras se asustan

El rey casi se cae, sus guardias lo mantenían en el aire

Rauru le pisa el pie a Link: No seas imprudente

Link se queja: Au!

Rauru: Los asustas!

Link: ("Ah claro, ellos viven en el agua")

Finnigan vuelve a hablar: Ahora falta liberar a mi hijo, Mim, ahora que ya no hay ciudadela…

Link se decepciona: Vi a varios encerrados...(Cierra los ojos y aprieta el puño) me siento fatal (Lilly trata de consolarlo, pero Link le aparta la mano)

Rauru: Como veras, Link no pudo llegar a salvar a los que estaban atrapados, zoras, goros, kokiris, la ciudadela fue dañada, pero aún funciona el lugar

Finnigan pensativo: Mim fue capturado, pero para este punto el se habra liberado

Rauru: Mim el bailarin le dicen,no?

Finnigan: Si, baila y produce un gran trueno que cubre un punto aislado, es su secreto... mi hijo saber llegar hasta abajo, es guerrero por naturaleza

Rauru: Antes de manipularme lo vi, a tu hijo entre los zoras

Finnigan: Suelto?

Rauru: No, lo vi debilitado

El rey se para: Que calamidad, Riley, Riley!

Desde el interior de una plataforma salió desde adentro de una almeja una pareja...era una zora vestida de rojo, el otro era un zora con marcas de heridas en su cuerpo

Riley: Papa?

El rey lloraba: Tu hermano desapareció

La zora casi se desmaya, el zora varón la ayuda: Ya lo veo…

El zora con heridas se para con la zora en brazos: Pero Mim es guerrero su majestad, un buen amigo y se las sabe arreglar

Riley le agarra el brazo al zora: No...amor, yo predije que...esto iba a pasar...pero ahora debemos guiar a Link

El rey le exige: Ranagaan! Lleva a mi hija y a Link hacia la entrada del templo del agua

Ranagaan observa a Link: Se va a ahogar

Riley: La túnica zora servirá…

El rey se lamenta: Esta en el fondo del mar, si tan sólo Macmillan estuviera...es bribon, pero listo

Ranagaan: Se quien puede ayudarnos

* * *

Un hombre con un timón como tatuaje los saluda en un muelle

?: Jaja, ya se cansaron de nadar, no?

La pareja de zoras sonríe: No es para nosotros (Miran a Link)

El hombre se entusiasma: Ya veo...se ve fuerte

Link: Link es el nombre

El hombre se tapa la cara: Si tan sólo mi hijo fuera como tú (Llora)

Y tapa la foto de un sujeto con ropajes verdes

Ranagaan: Llora?

El hombre disimula: No...no es nada...veran (Les indica la salida)

Allí había un barco grande roja con velas enormes

Link: Wow!

El hombre se lo regala: Es tuyo, muchacho (Y le palmea el hombro)

Link se sorprende: Gratis!

El hombre: Gratis

Rauru: Yo no podre acompañarte debajo del agua, pero si en barco

Un hombre con pata de palo gigante lo miraba salvajemente: Grumete?

Link: Sos un…

El otro mira altanero: Soy pirata, Macmillan, grumete…

El vendedor: Di tu nombre, joven…

Link suspira: Link

El capitan sonríe: Jajaja! Grumete Link, vamos por aguas venenosas, ven! (Le da la mano)

Link sube al barco

Rauru: Yo eligo volar!

Link: Dijiste que venías en el barco…

Rauru: No hay nadie allá arriba (En la parte de arriba del barco no había nadie) Me voy! (Y se transforma en buho)

Lilly: Yo me voy… (Se iba)

Riley le agarra el brazo: No lo vas a dejar solo a tu amigo, o si?

Link se inquieta: Yo soy su amigo?

Lilly: No soy su amiga...ni soy zora!

Ranagaan: Uy, te pareces a una zora, sera de los zoras oscuros

Riley: Deja de decir tonterías

Lilly: Soy...soy otra cosa

Ranagaan: Ah, entiendo… (No entendía nada)

Riley: Es una zora y punto

Y es forzada a entrar por Riley por algún motivo

* * *

Fuente de las hadas

La gran hada era retenida con una fuerza oscura por Ganondorf, andaba con Dark Link al lado, montado sobre su córcel Silverius, plata y rojo son sus colores

La hada se asusta, pues una de sus hadas estaba en una jaula

Ganondorf: Esta es la última hada que queda (Era Sasha)

La hada acepta su destino: Vas a matarme

Dark Link se aparta y Ganondorf avanza hacía ella, un sonido desagradable se escucha cuando el rey del mal casi le parte el cuello: La voy a matar a ella, decime que le dijiste a Link

La hada sonríe: Pierdes el tiempo Dragmire, la otra gran hada está informada de todo...no vas a interferir

Dark Link: Por qué no?

Ganondorf mira triste: La joya del destino me lo impide...no puedo atacar directamente al mocoso, tu tampoco Dark Link!

Dark Link no dijo nada:…

La hada: Si matas a la otra gran hada, Link te atacara, y dejara de buscar las agujas

Ganondorf la mira sombriamente: Lo sabes, no? Mi secreto sobre Link

La hada esquiva su mirada: Dónde estan Rugh y Ragh?

Mira al córcel de Ganon ("Ese es Rugh") y a Dark Link ("Y ese de ahí?"): Que tonta fui…

Ganondorf aplasta a la última hada y la gran hada del norte desaparece

Dark Link: Finalmente!

Ganondorf: Rauru aún no es manipulable...pero Smith…

* * *

Francis, Smith y Susan llegaron a una cueva

Francis: Susan! (Susan seguía sin reaccionar)

Smith: Francis! Dejala

El chico se tranquiliza: Susan…

Smith se agarra la frente: Ugh!

Francis se levanta: Smith?

Francis, volve a descansar! (Dijo con todas sus fuerzas Smith)

El chico no dijo nada

Se escuchaba la voz de Ganondorf: Smith...Smith, te necesito

Smith miraba a una sombra, era como él, pero ahora era gris en vez de negro

Ganondorf: Obedece!

Smith: A...ahora no…

Ganondorf: Sal afuera!

Smith lo obedece

Ganondorf: Asi que planeas esperar a Link, no? Bueno, necesito la espada maestra!

Smith: Tonterías, para que la quieres?

Ganondorf: Verás, tengo un ser querido que la necesita ( Mira a Dark Link)

Smith: Al diablo, no te doy nada!

Los ojos de Ganon brillaron: No?

Smith es manipulado: Si no obedeces, mato a la chica, yo no puedo, pero tu si…

Smith agarra un cuchillo que tenía guardado y casi se lo clava a Zelda

Francis: Smith? Tiene algo...

Smith: No lo tengo yo...Rauru lo tiene

Francis ayuda a Smith, no le vio el cuchillo: Smith!

Smith tose, lo habían liberado: Ugh! Cough...Ganondorf, que terrible que es…

* * *

Link navejaba con Lilly al lado en el barco, en la parte de atrás Riley y Ranagaan charlaban en la cubierta

Link: Sabes...me dolió tu traición

Lilly lo ignoraba:…

Link: En serio...te veía como amiga

Lilly ni lo observo

Link: Acaso aplicas la ley de hielo conmigo?

Lilly se molesta: Tu...no sabes nada (Le muestra un anillo oscuro)

Link se siente mal: Lo siento...no era mi intensión…

Lilly mira el guantelete de Link y se extraña al ver sus dedos: Y el tuyo?

Link: Yo no tengo anillo

Lilly se extraña: Que suertudo

En el lugar había neblina

Rauru: Ve algo capitan? Arriba no logro ver nada, hay niebla

Macmillan se malhmora: Guarde silencio, majestad, esto es gratis, lo olvida?

Ranagaan lo insulta: Claro que es gratis, esta bazofia apenas es barco

Macmillan le dirige una mueca y sigue mirando adelante: Avíseme si hay una hilera de rocas, pronto desaparecerá esta niebla

Link: No te preocupes, papi Link ayudara a salvar el mundo

Lilly: Tu no eres mi papi, y tu no vas a salvar a nadie con esa forma de pensar

Link le saca la lengua: Tu no vas a salvar a nadie con esa forma de pensar (Imitando a Lilly)

Lilly le contesta a Link: TU ERES UN AGRANDADO! NO TENES IDEA

Ranagaan miro a Riley y luego a los otros dos: Si que se están peleando

Riley: Vuelve!

Ranagaan se une a la conversación y palmea a Link: Si que tuviste suerte Link, es linda

Lilly se aleja: Jum!

Link lo empuja a Ranagaan: Hey, que te pasa?

Ranagaan se averguenza: Uh, lo siento...se me paso...no quería...

Link: Sos impulsivo, no?

Ranagaan se sincera: Soy timido en realidad, Riley me hizo no temer a nada

Link se intriga: Wow! Pero las zoras hembra no son guerreras

Ranagaan: Ella no es guerrera, pero es la persona mas valiente que conozco

Link: Como es que ustedes salen?

Ranagaan: Ella es bailarina...veras, todas mi vida sólo servi para pelear, Mim...Mim peleaba y hacía amistades rapidamente, ayudaba, yo sólo hacía lo que me ordenaban...hasta que la conocí a ella

* * *

Flashback

Mim se molesta con Ranagaan: No seas necio, sal a conocer gente...a chicas...no seas amargo

Ranagaan: No!

Mim: No te lo ordeno, te lo pido como amigo

Ranagaan: Mi querido Mim, soy un desastre, veo...veo una chica y como que casi me desmayo, tu eres un buen amigo de la infancia, y no necesito otro amigo...menos...menos una chica

De repente salió ella de las escaleras de coral...era el palacio de la biblioteca

Riley tomo mi mano sin titubear: Vamos, no seas tímido

Me ruborice...demonios...es como si ella lo predijera

Fin del flashback

* * *

Ranagaan: Mim es guerrero, pero Riley tiene un don

Link: Un don?

Riley: Puedo ver eventos posibles…

Link se sorprende de verla: Realmente?

Riley se decepciona: Sólo puedo ver diez segundos dichos eventos

Link: Ya veo...me viste (La chica asiente con la cabeza)

Riley señala a Lilly: La vi a ella también

Lilly se queda sin palabras: Yo…

Rauru grita: Las veo...las piedras

Macmillan ríe: Jajaja! Nenas, llegamos!

Link se pone rojo: Me dijo nena

Ranagaan se molesta también: Viejo!

Los siguientes minutos se la pasaron pescando...sólo Macmillan y Link, Rauru se rehusaba a abordar y los zoras y Lilly no deseaban pescar un ser vivo, aunque lo que pescaban era un cofre dentro de algo que se movía

Link: Idiotas!

Macmillan le habla: Grumete, te he estado viendo

Link lo ignora:...

Macmillan: Te gustan las zoras? (Link se pone rojo)

Macmillan se decepciona: Grumete, tal vez no te parezca a ti, pero alguien no deja de verte (Sonríe a Lilly)

Link de repente captura un pez

Macmillan: Jala! Pero no tanto

Link se esfuerza y...lo captura

Era un pez enorme, adentro había un cofre

Ranagaan se arrodilla a Link: No lo mates (Llora)

Riley lloraba también, Lilly lo miraba maliciosamente y Macmillan tenía cuchillo y tenedores

Link agarra su espada y la hace verde, extrae el cofre con enredaderas sin matar al pez y lo devuelve al agua

Macmillan: Torpe!

Link abre el cofre con su llave de jade y extrae la túnica zora y se la pone

Ranagaan: Nadaremos, pero no aca, es venenoso el agua

Link: Donde entonces?

Riley: En la fuente zora!

Link: La fuente zora

* * *

El barco llega hasta un lugar todo congelado, el agua era clara, mas lejos estaba el pantano

Riley: No! No está…

Ranagaan: Ese maldito pantano… (Un pantano horrendo cubrio la otra mitad de la laguna

Ellos caminaron por un sendero justo en medio del pantano, el agua era fria y verdosa

Link: Cómo llegaremos abajo?

Riley: Ahí esta (Un interruptor yacía a lo hondo), pero...(Titila) el agua está congelada

Ranagaan estornuda la cara de Riley: Lo lamento...que frio

Macmillan: Ninguna caña llegaría hasta ahí abajo…

Rauru: Link, piensa algo…

Link se enoja: Por qué yo?

Rauru: Por que confio en ti, usa la cabeza

Link se queda tildado y luego reacciona

Link ve la espada amarilla: Veamos que dice (El rayo invocaras en los lugares mas helados) Ahora! (El rayo que invoca oprime el interruptor) Es enorme! ( A lo lejos se veía la ciudadela de metal, pero era como que se iba acercando mas y mas, abajo surgió un templo con la figura de un pez carmesí)

Riley: Es Gyorg, no?

Ranagaan: Si...(Suda) asi que volvió para custodiar el templo

Link: Qué? Pero si mate al rey Helmasaurus

Riley se pone seria: No, al parecer el rey Helmasaurus cuidaba la ciudadela de metal, Gyorg fue revivido para custodiar el templo del agua

Ranagaan: Pensar que fue derrotado hace mucho tiempo por el heroe "Link"

Link: Hay mas de un Link?

Riley: Si, y tu también eres uno...eso parece

Link: Parece? ( Se extraña) Bueno, voy llendo para allá

Riley: Suerte

Ranagaan le palmea la espalda, Macmillan se despide: Grumete (Lagrimea) Si vuelves con vida, hazmelo saber

Rauru: Link, debo decirte algo

Link: Rauru, dime lo que sea necesario (Ve un rostro que el conocía) Ma...maldición (La otra persona huía

Rauru: Link?

Link corrio sin despedirlo

Lilly: Que mosca le pico

Rauru: Lilly, hada, ve tu!

Lilly: Yo?

Rauru la enfrenta con los ojos y la hada obedece

* * *

Link perseguía a alguien

Link: Impa...Impa!

La sombra miraba unas ruinas: Zelda...ZELDA? Estos son los aposentos de Ganondorf?

Lilly agarra a Link: Que te pasa?

Link mira el lugar, unos pantanos oscuros, ya no habían ruinas ni Impa

Link: Vamos, ahora! (No dijo nada)

Lilly: Link... (Se preocupa)

* * *

Entran al templo, el lugar era hermoso, tenía cinco tuneles, la fuente tenía la imagen de un pez carmesí

Link: Gyorg! (Entra nadando al primero de los túneles, el del noroeste, allí habían unas horrendas manos) No! (Sus movimientos eran lentos, sólo podía usar su gancho araña)

Lilly: No lo uses! ( Ya era tarde, Link fue zarandeado por cada mano allí presente, el gancho sólo hizo que Link quedara atrapado al lado de la mano que lo arrojo primero, unas enredaderas de su espada iban cortando cada mano, pero fue involuntario) Cómo lo hizo?

Link: Nos estará observando él

Lilly mira su anillo: Si

Ganondorf reía: Link...si mueres ahora no te lo perdonare, jajaja! Lilly... (Ve a su hada, ahora estaba con Link, resulta que cuando quiso observar a Lilly antes veía a una zora, por eso no la pudo percibir) una zora? Que pretende (Resulta que Dark Link observaba a ambos y era como los ojos de Ganondorf)

Y ambos llegaron a la siguiente habitación

Un cofre era custodiado por cinco darknuts

Lilly: Es un festin...para ellos (Le saca la lengua)

Link: Maldita…

Lilly se burla de él: Maldita (Imita a Link)

Link: Enfrentarlos es una locura...( Nadó de vuelta de donde vino, pero termino en la misma habitación) De acá vine!

Lilly: Oye, ahora no hay darknuts, son goriya

Link: Goriyas?

Eran como zorros, pero con ojos de loco, carecian de cola

Lilly: No los enfrentes, están locos y lanzan boomerang a todo lo que se mueve

Link se pone el escudo Hylia en su frente y los confronta, los boomerang revotaban y Link se arma con su boomerang electrico

Link: Yo también estoy loco! (Y mata a todos, pues su boomerang pulverizo sin dificultad a todos los goriya, menos a uno)

El goriya suplica: No me mates...quiero vivir

Link se extraña: Tu no puedes engañarme! Eres un monstruo

El goriya se indigna: Tengo sentimiento, no quiero morir

Lilly lo intercepta a Link: Podemos preguntar sobre el lugar

Link le apunta con su espada al zorro: Que pasa acá? Por qué no volvimos al salon principal?

El goriya: Son cinco habitaciones, pero llegar a donde deseas no es fácil, incluso sin mi ayuda llegarías cicuenta veces al mismo lugar, tu eres distraído, nosotros astutos

Lilly: No lo soy…

El goriya: Si lo eres zora...presta atención donde nadas...Ugh! (Se desvanece)

Link : Mira! Es un wizzrobe

Lilly: Lo mato!

Link lo persiguio desde el tunel de arriba, pero volvió a la misma habitación

Lilly: Otra vez!

Link reconoció la tela de araña de su gancho en la cueva del otro lado: Que pasa acá?

Link penso en un plan, si avanzaba por la parte de arriba, no llegaría a ningun lado, comienza a explorar por donde "vino", iba dejando minibombas enterradas en el lugar del tunel...volvió varias veces al mismo lugar, pues aparentemente no podía estar mucho tiempo en cada tunel o sino volvería a la habitación de forma forzada ...pero las minibombas seguían colocadas allí, donde estaban, Link garantizaba que no se podían perder

Finalmente llegaron a la entrada, llegaron desde el suroeste, del otro lado

Lilly estaba agotada: Yo descansare, tu avanza

Link se encoleriza: Y si hay mounstros que no conozco?

Lilly casi ni podía contestar, estaba mareada

Link: Tonta, esa es tu forma de ayudar

Lilly: Tu sabras, te ayude todo el día

Link: Pardon? Tu no hiciste nada!

Link volvió a entrar por el noroeste y dejaba piedras que encontraba para no poner minibombas y gastarlas, los darknut seguían ahí

Link les disparo flechas bombas, cada ataque quebraba sus armaduras y escudos…

Él se para frente a ellos, cinco espadas descendieron velozmente hacía él, pero Link se dejo caer y su espada eléctrica los destruyo, se disponía a abrir el cofre, pero el wizzrobe de antes se lo llevo haciéndolo desaparecer

Link: Será el mismo? (Ponía piedras por el túnel que dirigía a la sala de los goriya) Bien! Con esto esta todo controlado

Caminaba por una habitación vaciá...pero sus pies se hundían

Link: Esto no es barro (La cámara se iba desvaneciendo, al fondo habían pinchos) Si sigo acá morire! (Se apresura a la salida, las piedras seguían allí, pero el tunel se iba deslizando hacía abajo)

Link: Rayos! (Y con el gancho araña se aferra) La salida! (Llega a la sala, toda la pared de la izquierda se derrumba y pudo ver la sala de investigaciones de la ciudadela de metal del otro lado, el techo de ese lugar se agrietaba, Link trata de ir allá, pero una pared de cristal lo detiene

* * *

Los rodroids torturaban a un zora, Link lo reconoció por la corona y las marcas, era Mim y lo vio deshidratado

Link enfurecido golpea la pared: Lilly? Lilly? (La llama, pero no responde) Tonta hada!

Y corre hacía el tunel del este, era extraño el pasillo porque Link notaba que a cada movimiento giraba el lugar, el techo era el piso y abajo el agua, al llegar a la habitación vio una desfigurada cara con una mano sobresaliendo

Link temblaba y sus sentidos se desvanecían

Link: Tengo...tengo miedo? (Se estremece muy visiblemente)

* * *

Susan despierta, Francis dormía a su lado: Que?

Susan: Que me paso

Un hombre alto hablaba con Smith

Smith estaba al borde del llanto: Yo no quería

La joya negra tenía un aura verde

El sujeto: Con esto podras respirar por ahora (Ya no había sombra)

El otro lo abraza: Te compadezco, ese Ganondorf te obligo...necesito la joya del destino!

Smith: La joya del destino?

El extraño: Si (Su cara no era visible por una mascara roja)

Susan: Shh! No tan fuerte (Habían moblins afuera de la cueva) Son los hombres de Shar!

Smith: El lugarteniente de Ganon

Francis se levanta y se sorprende de ver levantada a Susan: Me alegra que estes bien!

Susan le pega cariñosamente: Tonto

Smith: Miren, un sendero en la cueva

El sujeto: Vamos ahora!

* * *

Ganondorf estaba furioso con Lilly: Qué? Tu...me dejas?

Lilly logra anular por un tiempo el poder del anillo negro: En mi estado tu magia no sirve del todo

Ganondorf: Te crie como si fueras mi hija

Lilly sonríe: Claro...pero pienso en que tu sólo me usas, no me viniste a buscar

Ganondorf: Imbécil, te odio

El hombre arroja contra una pared un mueble con todas sus fuerzas, este se hace añicos

Ganondorf pensaba en Lilly: Hada tonta!

Dark Link lo calmaba: Tranquila, muerta sera mejor!

Ganondorf: Muerta...(Se rie) Jajaja! Muerta...es una buena idea

Dark Link sonríe a expensas de su amo

* * *

Link reconoció la cara demacrada, era la suya, no había vuelta atrás, Link se dejo caer al piso

Link: Ese es mi futuro?

Francis: Eso es todo? Perdedor!

Link abre los ojos: Francis?

Smith: Si mueres, Hyrule morirá

Link se levanta: Smith!

Susan: Deposito mi confianza en ti, Link!

Link se arma de valor: Susan, yo...

Ganondorf: No, tu mejor deberías morir

Link: Eso lo decido yo

Lilly: Será mas fácil

Link se concentra: Lilly...te necesito...

Impa: Recuerda tu valor!

Link: Esa mujer...(De un espadazo corta en dos a Mothra, el cual enveneno a Link y le produjo esas alucionaciones) Eras tu, Impa!

Link avanza por un sendero largo adyacente y mata sin drama a unos moblins

* * *

Allí un Lynel le dio la bienvenida: Guerrero, uneteme (Era mitad caballo, mitad león)

Link mira las piernas: Quien manda, las piernas

Una vena del lynel queda marcada: Mocoso, te me unis o no?

Link se arma de valor: Ni muerto!

El lynel ruge: Suficiente

Link: Vení, gatito malo, yo no eligo a los que son como vos

El lynel: Entonces moriras! (Link lo esquiva y bloquea el siguiente golpe con el escudo) es fuerte!

El wizzrobe que molesto a Link se revela y con un rayo de plasma fuerza a Link a contraatacar

Link: Asi no puedo! (Una nuez deku paraliza a ambos enemigos)

Link con su resorte hiere al lynel en el ojo

El lynel chilla de dolor: Uargh! Mocoso! (Link esquivo el ataque y le lanza una flecha en el ojo, se sube a su lomo y se aferra al pelo del león, que lo hace caer de cabeza, Link es derrotado temporalmente por el rayo del wizzrobe)

El pequeño ordena a su colega: Vamos, nos matará!(Pero una boca gigante rompió el piso y se comió a ambos, era un pez carmesí gigante que se oculto en el agua nuevamente)

Link: Gyorg! (Abre el cofre, eran unos aros magneticos) Y esto?

Se los pone, eran cuatro, sus mano y sus pies eran como imanes... con eso podía escalar paredes metálicas lentamente, lo prueba en una parte metálica, el camino de los tres túneles orientales sólo llevaban a esas dos habitaciones

Link: Tú estás...ahí! (Y revienta con una bomba una grieta cerca de donde vio a Gyorg. Una puerta grande se vio y Link la abrió con la llave maestra)

* * *

Link salto a la plataforma y se batió con la bestia...Gyorg mordió a Link tan fuerte que casi le cercena las extremidades, pero Link lo rechaza con sus aros, golpeando eléctricamente a la bestia

La bestia salto y hizo caer a Link

Link: Si uso la espada electrica en este suelo húmedo me electrocutaría a mi también...tal vez…

Gyorg se lanza a morder y Link de una patada eléctrica lo hace paralizar, antes del ataque, la bestia se oculta rápidamente recuperando enseguida movilidad

Gyorg salta y causa que el agua se convierta en una marea inestable

Una ola casi sacude a Link, pero con las enredaderas logra aferrarse al piso

Link prepara su arco: Ya se que haré, bestia vil y horrible!

Gyorg salta y Link le tira una flecha bomba que hace que el pez caiga, Link lo remata a espadazos, pero el pez vuelve al agua lentamente

Gyorg dispara un poderoso rayo hacía Link y lo hace gritar de dolor

Link: Que? Fue un ataque veloz… (Gyorg iba a atacar de nuevo

Link: Si sigo así me matara (Bloquea un rayo de la bestia con el escudo)

Link atrapa con el gancho araña a la bestia y la cubre con el rayo electrico de su espada, la bestia perdia su piel y sufria y la termina con el boomerang electrico que impacto a Gyorg y luego corto su barriga

La bestia muere y Link recupera la cuarta aguja, la del agua, junto con el con corazón gigante

* * *

Su espada era azul y controlaba las aguas… con estas aguas libera a los zoras, kokiris y goros que escaparon por la ciudadela, los zoras liderados por Mim agradecieron a Link

Mim estaba debilitado, pero aún podía moverse: Gracias (Y todos nadan hacia la fuente zora, guiados por Link)

Mim baila y con eso produce un salvaje rayo que vuela el calabozo entero, ni rodroids, ni agua contaminada jamás

Los goros y kokiri se quedaron un tiempo en los dominios zora

Mim abrazo a su padre, Link buscaba a Lilly

Link: Lilly! Dónde estás

Ranagaan palmeo a Link: Te dejo por otro tal vez?

Rilian le jala la oreja: Ven para acá!

Link se decepciona: Lilly... (Se queda triste) no aprendió? Rauru, la viste a Lilly?

Rauru se sorprende: Yo…

Link se calienta: Esa hada, no es de fiar...

Rauru intercepta a Link: Lilly no está...Link, no estaba contigo? LINK?

Link se desmaya, el veneno de Mothra lo paralizo demasiado tiempo

* * *

Susan, Smith, Francis y el misterioso hombre iban por un sendero larguisimo

Susan: Usted es…

El hombre dijo: Soy Daphnes!

Smith: El antiguo rey de Hyrule

El anciano titubea: Ya no me acuerdo...sigamos buscando

Francis: Wow! (Es como si lo hubiera conocido toda mi vida")

Daphnes muestra la trifuerza en su ropaje: Cómo ultima orden dire, busquemos la joya del destino!

Todos responden: Si!

* * *

Link desperto encima de la barca, Macmillan y Rauru estaban allí

Macmillan malhumorado: Grumete, su majestad dijo a recomendación del rey Finnigan ir a la aldea Kakarico

Rauru: Tengo una corazonada, la aldea Kakarico…

Link: ("Te vere..Impa")

* * *

Un niño skullkid jugaba a la pelota...una hada estaba enjaulada

Skullkid: Ahora tu seras mi amiga, Jajaja! Si!

La hada era:...Lilly!

Ganondorf penso en las palabras de Dark Link: Lilly, tu moriras! (De su mano salió un torrente de agua)

Abajo Yacian dos guardias inconcientes

Ganondorf: Moriras!

Dark Link miraba de lejos

Capítulo 4: Fin

Próximo capítulo: Skullkid, la mansión de los redeads


	5. Skullkid, la mansión de los redeads

Hola a todo el mundo, casi no lo publico, ahora ha llegado

**Zelda y la distorsión del tiempo**

**Capítulo 5: Skullkid, la mansión de los redeads**

Unos aldeanos de la aldea Kakarico charlaban alegremente

El más anciano: Todo esta jubiloso

El otro: Si, cielo despejado, aunque algo cansado (Bosteza)

El mas anciano se alegra: Vamos, eres joven

El mas joven llevaba una viga, se estremece de repente: La mansión dorada...arruina la belleza del lugar (Esta se veía lugrube)

El mas viejo: No pasa nada, sólo es una mansión rara

Se escuchan unos pasos lentos

El mas anciano: Ven, no seas tímido, William!

Era un redead

El mas anciano: A...ayudaa...ayudaaa!

Y se escucha un grito aterrador, como si a uno le gritaran en el alma

Era un redead curioso, llevaba ropa de civil

* * *

Link se despierta luego de un descanso: Impa, no puedo esperar!

Macmillan: Dónde está tu zora, grumete

Link: No quiero nada que ver con esa

Macmillan: Ah, grumete...el amor es asi…

Link estaba molesto

Rauru lo miraba: Me temo que Lilly pudo haber sido secuestrada

Link se incomoda: No digas tonterías, es malvada, quién secuestra a los villanos?

Rauru: No lo creo, está confundida

Link: Confundida?

Rauru: Ella confiá en ti

Link: Rauru (Lagrimas caían de sus ojos)

Rauru lo consuela: Todo estará bien

Link grita de alegría: Yuupi! Finalmente

Rauru hace un facepalm: Link!

Link: Sorry! Jeje…

Rauru: Ella es vital para la misión

Link: Vital? Ni me ayudo (Se cruza de brazos) esa hada es vaga

Rauru: Podríamos evitar el cementerio y… ir hacía las montañas titánicas

Link: Ahora no es Lilly quien me preocupa…

Rauru frunce el ceño: Quién entonces? Link?

Link pensativo: ("Impa)

* * *

Francis y Susan dormían, el viaje fue largo, el túnel estaba vacio

Smith suspiraba: No hay nada acá!

Daphnes: No? (La trifuerza de sus ropajes brillaban lo suficiente, unos símbolos eran visibles cerca de la pared donde estaba) Acá son las catacumbas de Hyrule, allá al fondo hay un lugar que ya conoces bien

Smith: Pero la familia real está en Kakarico

Daphnes: La familia real ya no es enterrada en Kakarico desde lo del pozo

Smith se estremece: Si, en Kakarico la maldad está vigente en las tinieblas

Daphnes: Pero no es sólo en Kakarico (Mira hacía la parte del túnel donde entraron) en todos lados lo hay

Smith: Su majestad, quítese esa máscara

Daphnes: Smith, uso una máscara por un motivo (Mira a los chicos) mi cuerpo fue hechizado, y necesito ayuda!

Smith: Ayuda…

* * *

La barca llego hasta el cementerio Kakarico

Macmillan mordía sus uñas: Soy hombre de mar, no de los muertos

Rauru mira atónito: Rodeamos gran parte de Hyrule?

Macmillan: Esta barca es veloz, bueno, bajense!

Ambos se bajan

Macmillan: Yo...me voy al diablo! (Y se va en barco)

Link: Impa! Sal!

Una figura con harapos rotos aparece, un ojo grande se le veía

Link se arma: Maldito!

Rauru: Link, es ella

Impa revela su rostro...era joven, en su ropaje llevaba el símbolo de los sheikah

Link: Como cambiaste!

Impa le muestra un tesoro: Llevate esto, es la piedra estelar de la Gran hada del sur

Link la contempla, era una joya con estrellas: Es hermosa!

Impa: Link, ha llegado el momento de revelarte cosas

Link suspira, estaba molesto: Tu me abandonaste, Impa

Impa sonríe: No, Smith es mi viejo amigo, yo debía vigilar desde la sombras, no podía encariñarme contigo, considerarte un hijo, eso te volvería...débil

Link lloraba: Tu eres como mi madre, Impa!

Rauru lo calma: Link, no la juzgues...ahora no

Link titubea

Impa muestra su anillo, una sombra gris la vigilaba: Ganondorf, se que me oyes, verdad?

Dark Link se impresionado

Ganondorf estaba en un trono, el lugar era el castillo negro del cuevo solado, la fortaleza de su hijo Rugh, Silverius que era Rugh, estaba a su lado y cuestiona a su padre

Silverius: Que haces? Haz que mueran

Ganondorf: No quiero

Silverius: PADRE! ESTO ES TRAICIÓN

Ganondorf: Rugh, lideraste a las gerudos como una venganza por mi arresto, eso lo apreció, pero ahora te pido que me guíes hasta el final

Dark Link lo toca a Silverius: Tranquilito, caballito de Troya

Rugh mira con mirada de fuego a Dark Link: Me da nervios

Ganondorf lo acaricia: Impa, dejare que actues libremente...y luego...

Dark Link: La muerte

Ganondorf lo mira enojado: ("La muerte?")

Impa: Link, acaso la trifuerza del valor no te pertenece?

Link se extraña: Qué?

Rauru niega con la cabeza: Impa, Link ni recuerda ese evento

Impa: Los bebes no recuerdan, pero eso paso

Link: Darunia menciono que yo tenía una de las triadas

Impa: Si, Zelda tiene la de la sabiduría y Ganondorf la del poder

Link se extraña: Reconozco de alguna forma la del valor, y la sabiduria...pero no la del poder

Rauru: Tu nunca viste a Ganondorf, no que yo recuerde

Impa se decepciona: Si lo hizo, ambos se miraron

Link recuerda en sus pesadillas no solo a Dark Link, sino la mirada del rey gerudo, estaba inmóvil

Rauru: Impa, como pudiste?

Impa: Si te decia lo iba a matar, resulta que Ganondorf oculto la trifuerza en él de nuevo

Rauru : Link (Lo abraza) tú...sabía que no la perdiste para siempre

Impa: Rauru, Link no puede usarla, él no se la quito, sabes por que te abandone?

Link: El anillo negro?

Impa: Me esforze para quitarte el veneno de ese dodongo que te mordió, deshonre a mis colegas (Mira a Rauru) ya no merecía cuidarte

Rauru suspira: Yo...yo no te juzgo, pero que tanto podemos confiar en ti?

Impa: No lo hagan! (Se arma con unos kunais)

Rauru detiene a Link: Ganondorf te obliga a actuar, pero aún así queremos respuestas

Impa: Link, tu eres...la familia real tiene un secreto (Rauru muestra la espada maestra)

Link: Rauru

Impa: La familia real tiene dos hijos...una es Zelda

Link: Esa Zelda no apareció

Impa: Ella ya ha aparecido

Link se extraña: No puedo creerlo

Rauru: Y el otro hijo desapareció, verdad?

Impa: Al hijo varón lo desaparecieron, nada se sabe de él

Link se impaciente: Y que tiene que ver eso conmigo

Impa: Tu debes reconocer a Zelda, sólo así se revelara el misterio

De repente hace un movimiento veloz, Link tenía un corte en la cara

Rauru: Impa!

Link se aterra: Impa...no...está manipulada

Impa le hace otro corte en la cara

Link: Tú! (La atacaba ferozmente y la hace retroceder) Impa, despierta, no dejes que ese bastardo te manipule

Impa lagrimeaba: Para él es un juego, te está evaluando

Link: Ese maldito me evalúa, como evito esto?

Impa patea a Link con velocidad: No puedes

Link la golpea con el escudo: Impa! Soy yo! (Ella atraviesa el cuerpo con kunais)

Link: Impa...(Sangraba) soy yo…

Impa: Muere (Saca una espada)

Rauru interrumpe la pelea con un ataque giratorio, ayuda a levantarse a Link

Ganondorf: Es viejo y hábil

Dark Link no se sorprende: Me agrada su estilo de combate

Silverius: Paso tan rápido

Impa se disponía a rematar a ambos, Rauru la deja inconciente de un golpe: Lo siento

Link lloraba: Impa, te falle

Rauru la cargaba en brazos: Yo la llevaré hasta dónde está Smith

Link: Rauru...yo... (Una explosión se escucha) que dia…

Rauru atónito: Un ataque? Vino de la aldea Kakarico

Link: Esto es…

* * *

Ranagaan coqueteaba con Riley, miraban lo que quedaba del templo del agua: Riley, mi amor

Riley tarareaba una melodia

Ranagaan: Dime que cantas

Riley le saca la lengua: Paciencia, querido

Ranagaan se aburre

Una visión se le aparece

Riley preocupada: Link...se va a quedar ciego

Ranagaan se asusta: Tu bromeas, cierto?

Riley: No! (Se pone tensa)

Ranagaan: Amor?

* * *

Lilly despertaba, Skullkid tenía un libro de hechizos: Mocoso!

Skullkid se reía: Jiji! Hadita!

Lilly se ruboriza: Estoy enjaulada, como me… (Recuerda)

Flashback

Lilly: Tu sabras, te ayude todo el día

Link: Pardon? Tu no hiciciste nada (Y se va malhumorado, iba al tunel del noroeste)

Lilly: Tu no hiciste nada (Lo imitaba) Te odio! (Ella estaba malhumorada también, de repente noto que volvía a ser una hada común y corriente) Ah, volviste...Link...Impa (La forma era negra) Tú! (Y se estremece)

Era Dark Link con una jaula

Fin del flashback

Lilly: Dejame ir

Skullkid la miraba curioso: Sólo si dices ser amiga mía

Lilly: Un amigo no obliga a hacer cosas

Skullkid lo ignora: Eres una fofa!

Lilly: Link...ayudame porfis

* * *

Link y Rauru veían con ojos gigantes lo que paso

Los del grupo de demolición eran redead, pero más raros, llevaban ropas y tenían los ojos tapados,

Link se arma con su espada

Rauru: Link, espera...mira...no hay nadie

Link vio que redeads estaban en todas partes, pero ningún civil

Una voz profunda se escucha: Ayuda!

Link se pone cauteloso: Quién lo dijo?

Rauru: Fue él! (Señala a un redead con un traje elegante)

Link mantiene su distancia: Son humanos?

El redead: Si! (Se quita el sombrero, tenía pelo)

Link se estremece: Que clase de magia es esta?

Rauru: Magia negra

Jujuju! Es mas que magia negra (Una cara humana macabra se les rie desde las sombras, era un vendedor de máscaras ambulante) Que mal! Vengo de lejos, iba a lo de mi primo y todo está embrujado

Link: ("Que sujeto raro") dime, qué paso?

El vendedor: Un skullkid vino de los bosques, traía un libro y embrujo a medio pueblo, está allí (Señala la mansión dorada, ahora brillaba mas que nunca)

Rauru: Yo me voy (Se transforma y se lleva a Impa), lo dejo en tus manos, Link

Link: Rauru…

Un soldado se aparece: Heroe Link?

Link: Si!

El soldado se arma: Mi nombre es Ghaender y te voy a matar

Link se arma con su espada de fuego: Desiste, esta pelea no durara nada

El soldado sonríe: Jem! Me dicen la saeta relámpago (De un salto se apoya en el hombro de Link y lo empuja) ríndete y jurale lealtad a Ganondorf

Link: Oye, eres un soldado de Hyrule, que haces?

El soldado con un chasquido invoca a su tropilla que rodean a los aldeanos redead de kakarico: Si los matas te dejo ir

Link aprieta los dientes: Maldito, son humanos, no lo hare, no hicieron nada

El soldado dijo: No hagas nada, o moriran

Link: Hyrule vivira por siempre!

El soldado se ríe: Jeje, Hyrule cayo, nos unimos al bando justo

El bando justo? No nos hagas reir

Cada soldado es rodeado por un grupo de mujeres similar a Sheik

La "Saeta" trata de rematar a Link, pero este le quita su arma con su espada de fuego

Link logra destruir la armadura del otro: Vamos, relámpago, pelea!

El otro tira su espada: Las sheikah! (Llora y le agarra la mano a Link) No quiero morir, SOY JOVEN!

No nos hagas reir: Una sheikah se cruza de brazos

Si se rinden les creeremos, cobardes: La mas joven se mofa de ellos

Corramos!: Los soldados huyen

El de las máscaras: Wow! Son sheikas!

Link los intercepta a los soldados: No!

El lider: Vamos, nos íbamos ya, dejanos ir

Link les grita: Ayuden a los aldeanos!

El lider los mira y se estremece: Son redeads!

Las sheikah muestran sus armas y los soldados obedecen

La lider era la mas joven y lo ve a Link: Dónde está la jefa Impa?

Link se entristece: Lejos! Ustedes son sheikas?

La mujer lo confronta: Eres Link?

Link no se deja intimidar: Si, soy yo!

Las sheikas se miran entre si

La lider le indica a Link: Ven con nosotras

Link las sigue

Los soldados lloriqueaban, mientras ayudaban a los redeads

La mansión era enorme, un redead la custodiaba: Quién es?

La sheika: Las sheikah!

El redead se aparta: Mi error

Link: Ese redead viste muy formal

La sheikah: Esta es la mansión maldita de los redeads, son una familia adinerada de Hyrule

Otra sheikah: Ese es un mayordomo

Link: Por qué me dio mala espina antes de entraran

El redead: Mi señor, en el sótano se encuentra una criatura horrible, es como un pájaro

Link: Dime...tenía plumas?

El redead se extraña: Si! Demasiadas

Link recuerda a los helmaroc: Es él! Él los envió (Recuerda a Rauru herido)

Recuerda a un Rauru poseído

La sheikah le indica el camino: Señora Marseilla, podría correrse

La redead tenía un vestido rojo se ruboriza: Lo lamento (Se corre)

La sheikah: Este es el templo de la oscuridad

Link cruza la puerta, allí había un lynel azul: Ese es…

Él es empujado, la bestia le apunta con su arma: Nene! Mori!

Link crea una corriente de agua con su espada: Yo no moriré fácilmente

El lynel le apunta a Link con su espada: Te apuñalare (Lanza la espada a gran velocidad)

Link queda apuñalado: Mis...mis heridas (Pierde la conciencia)

El lynel sonríe: Jeje! Este fue fácil

Link se moviliza lentamente, iba arrastrándose: Gran hada

Él fue bendecido por ella, además bebió en la fuente una poción roja, su herida desaparecía lentamente

El lynel: Morirás aplastado (Link le lanza un rayo de su espada)

El otro la bloquea: Cuando?

Link trepa el metal de las rejas con los anillos: Es tu fin, grandulon

El lynel grita, su rugido movió todo, pero Link ni se inmuta y con su espada eléctrica lo derrota

El lynel: Falle! Ganondorf!

Link agarra un corazón rojo

Link llama a la Sheikah: Oye...chica, la puerta se cerro

La sheikah: Jeh! Sigue avanzando

Un pasadizo apareció: Eh? (Link se sorprende)

Link: Wow, estó si que es una locura

Link la cruza, allí habían cinco estatuas, y una más de Ganondorf

Uno era Gyorg, la otra era Lanmola, la otra era el rey Helmasaurus, la otra era el fantasma de Ganondorf, la quinta estatua era un ave gigane, el rey Helmaroc

Link: El rey Helmaroc!

Cada puerta estaba cerrada

Link: Como avanzo?

En uno noto algo: Así es como (Saca su arco)

* * *

Un buho descendía sobre el templo del tiempo

Rauru: Impa, despierta

La mujer lo hacía con dificultad: El templo del tiempo?

Rauru: Están acá, lo presiento

Daphnes y Smith los van a ver

Rauru se arrodilla ante Daphnes: Majestad!

Daphnes se ni se inmuta: Apartate, Rauru

Smith se incomoda: La espada maestra… (Le da un abrazo a Rauru)

Rauru mira extrañado: Smith? Tu no sueles abrazar

El rey lo tumba de un golpe al sacerdote: Busca la espada maestra, escondela

Rauru: No está! (La espada ya no la tenía)

Impa: Él no te lo quito

Daphnes comprendía la situación: El tiempo! Ahora son las cuatro, a las once todo se devastará

* * *

Link le disparo un flechazo a la estatua del fantasma de Ganon, pués vio en sus ojos blancos, la puerta se abre, allí habían bubbles, rodeaban una puerta

Link: Debería buscar otro modo de cruzar (Recordaba que si tocaba a uno se embrujaba y no podría usar su espada, cruza y...salta debido a dos trampas con pinchos que se impactan contra él) Wow, eso estuvo casi cerca (Los bubbles lo rodearon y él se apega a la pared con su gancho araña, allí habían dos stalfos

Link: En Garde! (De la nada salio uno tercero más grande) Qué? (Su escudo resistia los impactos, pero no podía enfrentarlos al mismo tiempo) Tomen una deku nuez! (De un ataque giratorio derrota a los más débiles, el capitán tenía un arma más grande)

Link: Serviran como bailarines?

El stalfo se burla: Esto no termina, ugh (Una bomba estaba bajo sus pies y estalla en pedazos)

Link: Se termino! (Prepara su martillo al cual le quedaba estable aún la parte de arriba)

* * *

Los sheikah discutían sobre Link, la mesa donde estaban era elegante: Es débil (Dijo una)

La lider se molesta: Crees que lo mandaría allí sin confianza? Yo confió en él por su determinación

Una mas anciana dijo: Él ya habra muerto

La lider golpea la mesa: Él vive

El de las máscaras entra y les dice: Vamos a buscar a un enano, quieren, damas?

Las sheika: Tu eres…?

* * *

Link acababa de destruir la estatua de Lanmola, la cuál se veía muy fragil, la puerta era un túnel grande...de repente Link sintió un sonido raro y gelatinoso

Link: Chuchus, invisibles (Su escudo los resistió sin problemas, pero comenzó a recibir quemaduras)

Link usa su espada de agua: Báñense (Y estos quedan a la vista, con una bomba los elimino, allí había una bomba flor con la que destruye la puerta

Adentro había un iron knuckle

La iron kunckle era la gerudo de la otra vez: Me recuerdas?

Link: Nasha! (Blandía lo que quedaba de su martillo) Desistí!

Nasha: Sos como el viejo (De un hachazo rompió la única parte que sobrevivió del martillo) Esto es divertido

Link lanzo minibombas a la armadura, está presento grietas: Por qué?

Nasha da un corte horizontal con su hacha, Link lo esquiva por los pelos: El ambo sabe de mi traición, y de mi fracaso, me dio una segunda oportunidad

Link la envuelve con las redes del gancho araña, estás destruían su armadura: Pues fracasarás otra vez (Detrás de la armadura había otra, ahora arroja al suelo su martillo ella y blandía un sable)

Nasha: Si queres te ayudo

Link se pone contento: No me lo pones difícil

Nasha: Si me derrotas de nuevo te ayudo

Ambas espadas impactan entre si

* * *

Lilly suplicaba a Skullkid

Lilly: DEJAME IR!

Era un ático, allí habían baratijas

Skullkid aplaude: Lo encontré, como hacer que una persona me sea leal y fiel como amigo

Lilly: Si me liberas, voy a ser tu amiga, tu mejor amiga!

Skullkid: Jiji! Ya no te creo hadita

Se oyen pasos

Lilly: Yo que tu me rindo

Skullkid mira las escaleras, se veía todo oscuro, pero se sentían varios pasos

El niño agarra a la hada: Te vienes conmigo!

Lilly: Esto no puede ser peor que lo del Lago Hylia

* * *

Link y Nasha enfrentaban a unos rodroids

Nasha ataco a uno, pero no le hizo nada: No le paso nada

Link: Son inmunes a los ataques normales, cuidado!

Nasha es electrocutada: Argh!

Link los derrite con su espada de fuego: Afortunadamente los distrajiste lo suficiente

La gerudo: Asi no se trata a una dama

Link se excusa: Perdón, soy medio torpe

La gerudo se extraña: Como hiciste para saber como entrar? Eres formidable

Link se ruboriza: Yo...eh...sabía que la estatua del rey helmasaurus necesitaba energía, sus ojos no brillaban como la de las otras estatuas, por eso apunte con mi boomerang eléctrico

Nasha: Jeje! (Se mete a la habitación)

Link se molesta: Mujeres

Ayuda! (Se escucho)

Link se apresura, adentro vio a una debilitada Nasha luchando contra un Darknut: Nasha! Ugh (Por un momento su visión estuvo borrosa)

Nasha forcejeaba con el darknut y lo derriba de un espadazo: Link, te va a matar!

Un Darknut oculto lo iba a atacar, pero Nasha lo destruye enseguida: Link!

Lo sujeta, Link estaba debilitado: Este es como el tercero que enfrento, esto es eterno

Link: Wizzrobes!

Nasha: Wizzrobes?

Link con su boomerang eléctrico expone las ubicaciones de cada wizzrobe, pues el boomerang se atrae por la electricidad y luego los mata a cada uno con sus flechas

Nasha lo acuesta: Descansa

Link: No puedo, hay que llegar ahora

Nasha lo anima: Te llevare arrastrando si es necesario

Link le da los anillos magnéticos: Usalos en el metal...si pateas y golpeas serán eléctricos (Y le presta su espada eléctrica) Devuélvemelos luego

Nasha lo carga en hombros: De acuerdo, joven!

* * *

Skullkid sube a la terraza: Me rodearon

La jefa de las sheikah: Tú! Ven para acá!

El niño iba a tirarse: Tal vés sobreviva

La jefa se queda estupefacta: Te vas a suicidar

El niño caprichoso dice: Yo no voy a morir! (Se iba a arrojar, puso un pie en el precipicio

La hada ve el precipicio y se aterra: Estás loco, nos vas a matar!

La jefa de los sheikah se pone enfrente de skullkid: Yo, Maisha comprendo tu accionar

El skullkid: Que vas a entender tú?

La mujer dijo: Careces de amigos, no?

El skullkid miraba impresionado

El de las máscaras: Yo explico todo, este amigo (Señala a skullkid) fue incitado a cometer sus fechorías por un falso amigo

Los otros se sorprenden

* * *

Nasha estaba con Link en su espalda, habían unas manos en las paredes: Pensar que la estatua del lagarto ese era de metal tenía un interruptor en su punta y que estos aros son útiles

Link se le cae, y un dexihand lo agarra

La gerudo se arma de valor y con puños y patadas los derriba

La gerudo lloraba: Ni como aliada sirvo…

Lo deja en el suelo y avanza por la puerta: Link, no mueras, ok?

Adentro se espanto, su sable se cayo de sus manos…

Link despierta...no podía ver…entra en la habitación...no había sónido...pero sabía que la gerudo se detuvo por "eso" debido a que escucho el sonido del sable cayendo

Link la busca con sus manos hasta que agarra a Nasha: Oye, tranquila, es un engaño, despierta! Ataca a diestra y siniestra, vamos!

La gerudo llora: No, soy yo!

Link: Ataca ahora!

La gerudo obedece y agarrando su sable corta a Motra, a diferencia de Link, ella no sufrió ningun efecto del veneno, ahora ambos trazaban un planeada

Link: Ahora faltan dos puertas, uno es el rey Helmaroc

Nasha clava su espada en el suelo: Acabemoslo ahora

Link: No! Debemos ir con la otra estatua, apuesto a que es la de Ganondorf

Nasha: El amo?

Link: Confia en mi! (De repente su mano brilla) esto es…

La gerudo: Que hermoso símbolos

Ganondorf se enloquece de rabía: Que demo…

Dark Link: Si sigue asi...no va a poder usar la joya con él

Ganondorf: Creí que iría tras el rey Helmaroc, el cofre está allí mismo, donde están las estatuas

Uno de los ojos de Dark Link era oscuro: Veamos como se desenvuelve esto!

Link con la trifuerza del valor abre la puerta frente a la estatua de Ganondorf

Link: Hasta ahora, sólo había visto a tu sombra con el pelo rojo y máscara, y en mis sueños también...con la cara tapada

La gerudo abría un cofre: Mira Link! Un escudo espejo!

Se lo da a Link

Link: Con esto podré repeler la luz

Nasha: Parece que alguien hizo sus deberes

Link: No, muchos heroes en las leyendas lo han usado...por eso lo se

Nasha: Eres nerd?

Link se tapa la cara con la gorra: Vamos!

* * *

La Sheikah abraza a skullkid: Vamos, vuelve a tu hogar, pequeño

El skullkid: Me uso él?

El de las máscaras: Es verdad, ese no era tu amigo, te uso, puedes llorar si quieres

La sheikah: Ese libro y esa hada no te pertenecen

El skullkid lloraba: Pero él me la dio a la hada y me dio el libro

La sheikah le pide el libro: Dámelo

El chico se lo da refunfuñando

La sheikah va a salvar a los aldeanos

Lilly: Dejame ir

El de las máscaras: Dejala ir, ella sufre

Skullkid la deja libre: Usted me siguio en el bosque, verdad?

El de las máscaras: Te sigo por qué...me recordás a alguien…

De transfondo se apreciaba la máscara de Majora

Skullkid: Pero yo soy interesante?

El de las máscaras: Yo no tengo primos, puedo ser interesante o no...amigo

Skullkid: Usted es amigo mío?

El otro duda, y luego se anima: Acompañame, veamos el mundo (Y ambos se van)

Skullkid: Por fin!

Lilly es liberada: Si, asi es...por fin! Maldito pequeñin, Link...por qué no viniste?

* * *

Link se enfrentaba a una cucaracha gigante, sus colores variaban

Nasha: Ese es un dokuhercules, va a tratar de envenenarte

Link: Ya entendi...cada vez que entraba a la sala me envenene con esto

Nasha: Yo no me envenene

Link: Yo escuche que sólo envenena a los hombres

La criatura lanzo un haz de luz a Link

A Link se le quemaba la piel

Nasha: Asi moriras!

Link: Es veloz

Nasha: El escudo, Link!

Link: No lo veo…

Nasha: Confía en ti Link (La trifuerza le brilla) otra vez su mano…

La criatura iba a volver a atacar

Link le refleja un haz de luz y la criatura se da vuelta

Con su espada de fuego lo extermina, muere!

Link recupera la vista: Ya...ya puedo ver

* * *

La estatua del rey helmaroc se rompió, la pared se abre y allí apareció el ave gigante

Nasha: Es gigantesca

Link nervioso: Si… (Lanza su boomerang eléctrico y hace retroceder a la ave)

El rey lo aplasta con su pico

Ugh! Link se aferra a su pico: Si no me alcanzas, no sirves, pajarraco

El ave levantaba vuelo, Nasha escalaba la pared metálica

Nasha: Lo va a matar!

Link: Nasha! Andate!

El ave cayo en picado hacia el suelo, Link casi muere aplastado, pero Nasha le paso la espada a tiempo y Link con un chorro de agua logra quedar suspendido

Nasha: Se detuvo?

Link: No! (El helmaroc iba a lanzar un rayo de oscuridad, Link logra sostenerse de pie, pero escupe sangre) Uno mas y me va a matar

Nasha: No, niño (Lo ayuda a levantarse

El rey dispara de nuevo, pero esta vez a Nasha, el heroe la empuja y él recibe el impacto...Link cae abatido

Nasha: Link! (Con un puñetazo eléctrico lo espanta al rey) murió?

Link fue levantado por tres mujeres

Ganondorf tenía la vista perdida: Din...Nayru...Farore...las diosas! (Su trifuerza brillaba)

Link se repone

La bestia se oculta en las sombras

Nasha lo protege a Link de cualquier potencial ataque

Ella recibio varios cortes

Link la protege, la luz de las diosas lo protege de la oscuridad

Link apunto con un haz de luz hacía todas las direcciones hasta que vio unos ojos

Nasha: Link!

Link acaba con el rey Helmaroc y agarra su corazón gigante, su espada era violeta

La trifuerza desaparecían

Nasha: Link? Liiink!

La gente de Kakarico volvía a la normalidad

Las sheikah se retiraban

* * *

Rauru entra al templo del tiempo: La espada!

La espada estaba en el pedastal

Smith: Rauru, la espada está ahí

Daphnes: Si, ahí

Impa: Cómo paso?

Susan: Hola Rauru, hola...eh ( Mira a Impa)

Daphnes: Susan!

Smith: Creí que dormías

Susan: Saben...es gracioso, recién mi mano brillo!

Todos quedaron atónitos

* * *

En un templo con ruinas antiguas y lava ardiente un goro hacía un ritual

El goro: Vuelve...Volvagia!

La figura de un dragón se violencia

Ganondorf creo un halo de oscuridad: Perfecto...ahora Link si es mío

Capítulo 5: Fin

Próximo capítulo: Joya del destino, la ira de Volvagia

* * *

La próxima vez será Junio, no se lo pierdan


End file.
